In Captivity
by TombRomance
Summary: All Emma wanted was to protect the ones she loved, and enjoy her life in the military. Though when Wesker shows an interest in the young girl, her life is turned upside down. How will the two survive the consequences of their actions? WeskerXOc Warning: This contains lemon/S.M.U.T/NSFW
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Greetings readers,

Since I have a few followers, or rather this story has a few followers, I have decided to make this a series! I wanted to address a few things before I start this off. First, I have had a complaint about the morality of this fanfiction, so I want to clarify a few things. This fanfiction is about Stockholm syndrome, so yes Emma isn't very representative of readers, or what others would consider moral, but I personally thought it would be an interesting view to explore, as well as a unique one.

Secondly, this will be posted in between my Izaya story. I have found writing two stories at the same time can help me fight off writer's block, so I apologize in advance about the slowness of my posts. My goal I to have a chapter up each month so please bear with me for now.

Lastly, the lemon/smut I used to evaluate if it would be worth making a series is much later in the story. I will though, keep it posted as the first chapter, so more people can enjoy it, and when I get to that chapter, I will repost it and such, so everything is in the correct order.

I think that's all for now. Please don't hesitate to P.M. me for any reason at all. Enjoy!

* * *

Introduction

* * *

"Wesker aren't you tired of torturing them to death already?" Excella muttered, glancing down into the room.

Wesker glanced at the severely underdressed woman, before going back to his work. What did it matter to her if he brutally killed anyone? She sighed, disturbing the silence again. Her eyes danced across the tiny creature trapped in the storage area. If they could convince Wesker to do something new, this creature may survive the next few months, enough time to prove useful.

"There are other ways to get information from this girl." Excella continued carefully. "Alexia and I talked about it a bit, and came up with a few ideas. "

"If I want your helps, I'd ask for it." Wesker glanced between the two women in his office. "And I don't remember doing any such thing. Do you?"

Excella elbowed the other woman painfully in the ribs, forcing her forward. If he was going to listen to anyone it was Alexia, and both women knew it. Maybe even Wesker knew it too.

"Well, we both think that maybe if you tried being nice to the captive this time, you'd maybe get more of a positive outcome." Alexia smiled slightly. "What could you lose, aside from a few days?"

Darkness enveloped Emma's body, as she sat in the shadow filled room, trying to calm her breathing. She left panic a few hours ago, her training telling her what position she is in. She is a captive, for what she wasn't sure yet, but she knew she would find out soon. Her hands moved around the chair to analyze her situation. Both her wrists and ankles are cuffed to her chair, and her shoulders and waist were tied to something. It was safe to say whomever took her had done this before.

Emma took this time to review captive protocol as she waited for her captors to file in. Remind them you are a person with hopes, dreams, and a family. She snorted at that, but continued on. They will not know who you are, most likely, and they will try to either sell you back to your loved ones, or auction you off to the highest bidder. Was her life really going to end up in a prostitution ring? She sighed, maybe going through this over and over again in her mind, wasn't a good idea.

The door opening diverted her thoughts, bringing her captor to her attention. Emma allowed her sense to open up, not bothering to move her blindfold away from her eyes. The room filled with the scent of breakfast, causing her mouth to water and her stomach to growl. She winced, who knows how long she was passed out and how long it's been since she has eaten.

"Hello?" her own voice scared her momentarily. "M-my name is Emma Singh, I'm twenty-six years old-"

"Your training is of no use to you here." A familiar voice choired in, "I know who you are, and who you work for. That is why I have you."

With that, her visitor left, leaving her again to the darkness. Emma's mind wandered, trying desperately to figure out who has taken her from her home. Her mind continued to work endlessly, until the doors opened again. Exhaustion chipped away at her sense, telling her that evening was near. The smell of supper confirmed this conclusion.

"If you know who I am, then you know I don't have any information for the Umbrella Company." She blurted, before she could stop herself.

A dark chuckle caressed her ears, before the doors closed again. So much for getting more information, she thought as the sudden burning need to pee hit her. She cursed, before diverting her thoughts, dwelling on her need at this point was a waste of time. Emma's existence continued like this for days, the only human contact she had always stayed momentarily before leaving her alone.

"How long do you think you've been here?" Her visitor chuckled when she barely acknowledge him.

"About two weeks, of me being conscious." Emma sighed, her voice hallow from lack of food, sleep, and water. "Maybe a day or two of unconscious time."

"Why do you say two weeks?" Her visitor questioned, his voice sparked with genuine curiosity.

"You visit me every day after breakfast, before leaving for the day. I can smell the scent of food whenever you walk in, the smell of fresh cologne and hair gel also tells me it's the morning." She chuckled. "You also visit around dinner. The smell of food usually isn't that prominent, which means you probably haven't gone to eat yet, but your dinner is somewhere nearby."

"You are very observant," his chuckle slightly comforted Emma. "Are you hungry, Mrs. Singh?"

Emma couldn't help but chuckle as his ridiculous question, of course she's hungry. "I could eat."

"Be good, and I'll let you out of your bindings."

His voice echoed through the room, as did the low thud of his steps. Emma held her breath, she knew what she probably smelled like, not that that was occupying her mind too much. She had accompanied Leon and Chris on rescue missions before, and had personally come into contact with the smell of captive. The sharp smell of bodily fluids and malnutrition turned her stomach each time, but now she knew how they must have felt. Uncaring as to what they smelled like, and more animalistic to their other needs.

The bindings around her shoulders and waist were the first to come off, allowing her body to slump slightly. She hadn't realized how much her body ached, until now. Then her ankles were set free. Her visitor paused, taking in her more relax posture, before ripping the blindfold from her face. Emma whimpered, as the light flooded her ocular system. Her vision slowly came back, as she blinked away to the pain. At first everything came in shadowy figures, but slowly she retained color and actual shapes. She gasped when her eyes met the chilling blue of Wesker's. His lips pulled into his signature smirk, before he released her wrists.

"Come now, we must get you showered and dressed before dinner."

Her shock didn't linger long, she had figured an Umbrella Corporation operative had taken her since the first day, but somewhere deep inside of her, she hoped it wouldn't have been him. Wesker didn't hesitate leaving her in the room, but he did leave the door open. Emma glanced around, before wobbling out of her chair. Weeks of no movement left her legs with little muscle mass. When she finally managed to stand without help, she stumbled to the door. Her hand reached forward gripping the doorway.

"Having trouble?" Wesker's taunted as he leaned against the wall.

"Not at all," her voice cracked.

Wesker chuckled, before hold his arm out to her. Emma glanced at him suspiciously, why was he being so nice?

"My offer has an expiration." He growled.

She nodded before wrapping her weakened arms around his, and allowing some of her weight to rest on him. He continued to walk, but paused his steps so she could keep up with him. Her eyes looked around, taking in the laboratory she was locked in, before she glanced up to him. She still had many questions, and she very much doubted he would be willing to answer any of them. After a few moments, Emma pushed off of Wesker's body, smiling nervously and his questioning glance.

"Thank you, I can carry myself now."

He led her a small ways up the hall, before opening one of the many doors in the hall. Wesker paused, waiting patiently for Emma to enter. She hesitated at first, glancing into the room for anything suspicious or deadly, before stepping into the eggplant colored room. Wesker fallowed her closing the door behind him with a quiet thud. Emma jumped slightly, before turning to look at him.

"Jumpy, and I haven't even done anything to you yet." He chuckled wickedly. "Welcome to my room, the bathroom is through those doors."

She fallowed his finger, before walking slowly to the bathroom and closing the door. Her heart raced nervously, as she turned on the water. Emma's clothed came off with and audible peeling noise, as she took in the taupe bathroom. She tossed the clothes into the sink, wondering if she was going to need to wear them again. Warm steam caressed her body, as she entered the hot spray of water. Soft moans exited her lips, as she scrubbed her body clean with the masculine soap Wesker had in the shower. Emma sighed, as her knotted greasy hair finally felt normal once it was clean.

The faucet hissed when she turned off the water, when she was finally clean again. Her hands darted out searching for clean towels, while she noted the slight weight loss in her midsection. Steam still floated in the air, as she walked from the shower slowly drying herself. When the door opened, Emma squeaked wrapping the towel tightly around her body again.

"You can borrow my shirt, until Alexia can bring you more appropriate clothing." Wesker's voice pierced the awkward silence.

Emma never imagined he would walk into the steam filled bathroom, while she dried off. She had to admit, she wondered what she would wear, since he insisted on her showering before dinner. The first dinner and shower, mind you, that she had since he kidnapped her two weeks ago.

"Th-thank you," she stuttered, taking the oversized cloth from him. "But I can re-wear my other clothes."

"I took the liberty of burning them, actually I think you should keep the shirt." he chuckled. "The only thanks I need, is sending Leon and Chris a picture of you tied up and in that."

Emma glanced quickly to the sink, where her clothes were previously. They were indeed gone. She chuckled slightly, before sending Wesker a questioning glance again. He was gone before she could say anything. A sigh left her lungs, still unsure of his game, she slid the shirt over her head. The soft fabric hung loosely off of her body, as she took in her appearance in the mirror. Not much had changed in the two weeks of captivity. Her rosy lips cracked a bit, from the severe dehydration she was in. Her cheeks sank in slightly, but that was all that changed really.

She quickly braided her hair, before brushing her teeth. Emma hated few things, but getting toothpaste in her hair after a shower always rubs her in the wrong way. Once again the bathroom door flew open, revealing Wesker. Her eyes danced across his features from her mirror, before spitting the foamy liquid into the sink.

"Just finished." She smiled, turning to face Wesker.

"Dinner is served," he sighed, stepping aside for her.

Emma smiled nervously, before walking to the small dining table. Wesker sat across from her motioning her to sit down. Her eyes glanced from the bottom of her shirt, to him and then back to her shirt. Her fingers grabbed the ends of shirt, and made sure it didn't shift while she sat down. Wesker watched her awkward movements with amusement.

"There's no need for your modesty." He sighed, already eating.

Emma glanced at him, almost annoyed at him. "I'd rather not flash myself at you."

"I'm sure you have nothing I haven't seen before. Be careful-"

"I am fully aware of the complications if I eat too much too fast." Wesker's growl alerted her to his tense stature, "but thank you for the warning,"

Her features winced slightly, the hunger ached due to the lack of movement towards the food. Wesker continued to eat his meal, sending her questioning glances but showing no other concern. Emma sighed, in times of hunger one must always remember to eat slowly. Her fingers tightened onto the silverware as she took a spoonful of soup. Soup, a good choice to train one's body to eat food again. Emma paused before glancing at Wesker, had he made sure she wouldn't over eat, with his choice of food? A small smile graced her face as she thought.

"What are you staring at?" he sighed, putting his own spoon in the liquid.

"Oh, sorry, I just was wondering if it would be ok if you took off your sunglasses." Emma stuttered, trying to stall her answer.

Wesker's brow cocked questioningly, before he took the black visors from his face. "Better?"

"Much," Emma paused, before looking again at Wesker. "How do you know about my relationships with Leon and Chris?"

Her companion chuckled. "I remember your adopted parents from when I was in S.T.A.R.S. –"

"Richard is my adopted father, but Euphemia is my biological mother." Emma interrupted momentarily.

"I wasn't aware Euphemia had a child from her previous marriage, but I guess I never did talk much about personal lives." Wesker's head cocked slightly. "Anyways, I also remember how close they were to Mr. Redfield. As for Leon, you have a picture of him in your wallet. From that, once can assume you are very important to him."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"It's a shame about your parent's deaths, I wasn't aiming to kill them." His voice perked up in an amused way. "But Chris chose to save the civilians."

"They aren't dead," Emma mumbled, as she started eating again. "The missile missed them by a few, but they were in the hospital for a good amount of time."

"That's good news."

"Wesker, may I ask why I'm here?"

"If you must," Wesker sighed, making an effort to give me his full attention. "You are here because we need the valuable information in your head. You are given the choice of telling me or dying, it's as simple as that."

Emma swallowed hard at his words. Her throat now drier than the Sahara desert desperately ached for some type of relief. What information did he need? And how could he be so sure that she was the persona to give it to him? She didn't do much in the B.S.A.A. Her only job was to get the teams in and out of situations.

"The others will come looking for me." Her words came out rushed, but much braver than she really was.

"No they won't, or at least not right away." Wesker chuckled. More than amused at her bravery.

"You see, you were approved for three months of leave, so for all they know you are off on vacation."

Astonishment and distress radiated through her heart. How did he know she was supposed to be on leave? Worse of all, they both knew no one would notice her absence until it was too late.

"But you don't have to worry about making a choice yet." Wesker cackled. "For now, enjoy your dinner and the few day's you'll have to heal up."

Dinner went silent after that, neither party had much to say to each other. Emma's mind fogged with too many emotions for her to name, as she ate. Her movements were robotic, as Wesker glanced to her every once in a while to see how she was doing. Poor thing, he couldn't help but think. The door opened to show Alexia.

"Alexia will take you to your room." Wesker hummed. "Sleep well Mrs. Singh."

Emma stood quickly, too quickly to hide her anxiety. Both siblings took in her shaking form, but did little else.

"Thank you for dinner."

One could say many things about Emma, but she would be damned if anyone said she was ungrateful. Alexia smiled, before walking out of the room with Emma right behind her. They walked down the hallway for a few minutes, before they reached a heavy metal door with the name Singh printed neatly on it.

"We thought you might enjoy an actual room." Alexia almost sang. "Unfortunately you are in this position, so the door locks from the outside. I have stocked your room with clothes, and a few books from your apartment. So I hope you'll enjoy yourself a little."

As Alexia spoke, she opened the heavy door. The room smelled like fresh paint and old books. Emma walked in, taking in her new surroundings. The deep grey walls contrasted against the black furniture, which strangely resembled her own in the apartment.

"We also managed to get your bed, desk, and book shelves." Alexia chuckled, "We weren't exactly sure how long you would be here. Anyways you need rest, good night."

"Thank you."

Sleep sounded nice, and Emma was fairly sure Wesker would indeed keep his word. Before dragging herself to bed, she pulled a pair of underwear and old sleep pants on. Soft snores echoed through the room, before her head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2: Rest

Authors Note: Hey guys, I know it's been a while, but this is an extra large chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Rest

* * *

The cry of a Starling awoke Emma's deep slumber. Her eyes fluttered open, and for a brief moment she forgot where she was, and the situation she was placed in. Her eyes dance across some of the familiar furniture with comfort, but the smell of fresh paint told her this wasn't home. Emma sighed into the pillow, before she pushed off the cushion. Time doesn't stop for mortal man, she might as well shower and take the time she was given to get some reading done.

For now, she would pretend that this was the leave she so desperately needed, that is until Wesker decides to kill her. Emma walked to the small walk in closet, to look at the clothes they had taken for her. Many of them were summery, which led her to the conclusion, she was somewhere near the equator, since New York has probably reached early fall by now.

Her fingers wrapped around a dark green spaghetti strap shirt with lace trim, as she also pulled at a pair of black capris she hadn't worn in years, not since Leon and she went to the beach. The memory forced a smile onto her face, as she skipped off to the drawer. With her underwear she always lacked pickiness, it's not like anyone will see them after all. A quick shower brought her back to life, and promised a good day.

"Good morning Mrs. Singh."

The gravel tone of Wesker's voice pierced the silence of her room, causing her to jump as soon as she found her way fully into the chamber. A moment passed, as she stared at the man. Her heart rate stayed at the elevated rate but she managed to breath out a reassuring sigh of relief. He wasn't holding anything that could kill her, though she knew he could do so with his bare hands. It's best however, not to think of such things at the moment.

"Good morning, Wesker." She greeted. "Please call me Emma, Mrs. Singh sounds too formal."

"Too formal for what?" he questioned.

"For a captive situation I suppose." She shrugged, being completely honest now. "I mean you're the big boss man. You say jump I'm supposed to ask how high, if I want to live that is."

A low chuckle rumbled from his chest as he listened to her words. She's completely right, if she wants to live, she will have to listen to him, but her wording could please any god complex enriched man, such as himself. Emma eyed him suspiciously, before walking to her bed and sitting on the edge.

"You are quite right," he breathed. "But for now I wish for you to relax and have breakfast with me and Alexia."

Her brows knitted together, as she glanced around the room. This isn't how hostage situations play out. Even though she has never participated in such a thing before, she knew what it looks like. Her first two weeks, and some days, were a nice version of what a real captive condition looked like. Usually there's torture, and almost permanent starvation. What did the man before her have planned?

A cold chill ran its way through her spine, as the sudden realization hit. What if this is the precursor of the worse torture she could imagine? What if he's trying to soften her up, before destroying everything she knew? Luckily Emma was already sitting, because her body would have collapsed in on itself.

"Mrs. Singh, are you well?" Wesker's calm voice pulled her from the panic attack.

"Y-yes, just still a bit tired from yesterday." She laughed breathlessly. "Wesker, May I ask why you're being so gentle to me?"

"You mean, why haven't I started torturing you for information?"

She nodded slowly, as a devious smirk crossed his features.

"I've killed so many others before you, that I've decided to allow you a reprieve," he paused. "For now, that is. Now let's have breakfast shall we?"

Breakfast with the two seemed more comfortable. With Alexia sitting with them Wesker's attention seemed to remain on her, when he wasn't looking at paper that is. Emma drifted into the background, as the two talked about normal family things which pleasantly shocked the youthful auburn haired girl. The tiniest of smiles stretched her cracked lips, as she listened to the chatter. Anyone could see they were avoiding important conversations in her presence, or maybe this whole conversation danced with codes, but she enjoyed the normality.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Alexia asked, breaking Emma from her daydream.

"At this tiniest of moments yes, I missed family conversations that didn't revolve around work." Emma smiled down at her oatmeal. "But in the whole picture, not particularly."

Emma's eyes didn't leave the bowl, as she talked. Considering her situation what she was saying didn't really match up. She listened carefully, no scraping of furniture on the floor or anything indication she had insulted either of her companions. In fact the bright chuckle that met her ears forced her to look at the young blond female.

"I suppose that was a silly question,"

"Not at all, it's very considerate."

Emma half smiled, before going back to eating. Breakfast remained quite between the three for the rest of the time, until Alexia faced the other female again.

"You have so many books in your tiny apartment," Alexia mentioned quietly. "Obviously you like to read, but what do you prefer to read?"

"I enjoy learning new things, so nonfiction is always a great choice, and I love fantasy so fiction tends to be another wonderful choice."

Alexia chuckled, sending her brother an amused glance before returning her stare to Emma. "That didn't answer any question."

"I love books," Emma shrugged. "Leon was so surprised when I was able to fix up his old truck, from just reading about how the make and model work. I have yet to master the art of crocheting and knitting though." Emma's smile fell, when her eyes met with Wesker's. "So, ah, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, we will be busy all day…." Alexia paused to glance at Wesker's amused features. "So today you'll be on your own, but tomorrow maybe we could do something. If you're feeling up to it, that is."

Emma nodded slightly, as she glanced around the large mess hall. The room hummed as the other Umbrella corporation members walked in chatting about the latest news. Somewhere in the other conversations, Emma heard something that would greatly help in her escape. The compound is in a small town in Africa. She concealed a small smile, as she called her attention back to Alexia and Wesker.

"Alexia, escort Emma to her room when you are done eating. I have somewhere to be, have a good day." Wesker smirked, before exiting the room.

With him gone, Emma couldn't help but relax against her chair. She knew that even though everyone in Umbrella Corp is dangerous, Wesker is by far the fearsome. In seeing this reaction Alexia giggled playfully.

"Tomorrow I was thinking about showing you around the compound," she muttered cheerfully. "I'm sure you'll love our library…. Talking about books, did we choose the right books? I wasn't sure which to grab."

"Yes, you chose well. I am thankful you have gone so out of your way to make me comfortable." Emma's voice cracked nervously.

"You know, if you help us, Wesker won't hurt you."

"The thing is, by helping you I will be betraying and killing the ones I love." Emma sighed, glancing at Alexia. "I'm not sure if I could live with that, and to be honest, I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to help you."

Alexia rolled her eyes, before greeting one of the security guards. "Please escort our guest to her room. I'll be by around lunch."

Emma nodded hesitantly, before following the security personnel. As they passed different rooms, she tried to keep note of everything around her. Some windows showed different scientific experiments, while other room without widows remained a mystery to her. Every once in a while, someone would open a door to the mystery rooms, allowing her to see inside.

"Thank you," she muttered, when they arrived to her room.

She spent most of the day reading, and writing the things she's observed so far. She drew a small map of what she's seen of the compound, if she had any chance of escaping this would be an important part of it for her. Alexia kept true to her promise, about being there for lunch, but she didn't stay too long. The two talked about superficial things, such as the books Emma had been reading, to keep from slipping up and revealing things they shouldn't. Once Alexia left, Emma returned to reading the new romance novel Chris got for her birthday.

Her fingers gripped the book tightly, as she took in the new world at her fingertips. Nothing beats a book, not a laptop, tablet, or recording. A silly smile kissed her lips, as she laughed at a particularly funny part. No audible sound come from her lips, but the ridiculous smile was proof of it all.

"That smile suites you," Wesker muttered, from the door. "I see your mother in it."

Emma jumped, at the break of silence, flinging the book to the side of her bed. Her heart raced to exit her chest, as she placed a nervous hand over it. She hadn't noticed the door open and close, or even the fact that Wesker now sat at the bottom of her bed with an amused smirk on his face.

"I may keep you, just to watch your reactions to me." He chuckled, cleaning his sunglasses.

"Knocking is a glorious thing." Her words puffed out quietly. "If I ever make it home again, I'll never just walk into Chris's place again."

Wesker sent her a playful glance, before leaning over the beds edge to get the paperback novel. Emma grimaced, as he looked at the books title, and sent her an all knowing grin. Romance novels are one of those things she was embarrassed about reading. This resulted in her hiding this dirty secret.

"You have a key to Chris's home?" Wesker questioned, sending her a most interested glance and a wicked smirk.

"I-I, well I used to…" She trailed off, already embarrassed at her next confession. "I dropped my keys in the storm drain outside of my house last week. He wanted to punish my clumsiness by making it so I relied on him to get me In and out of my own apartment. That is until my landlord made me a spare key to my apartment…. Then I was left without Chris's key….." she sighed, omitting the fact she also lost her work keys. "Though he was going to make another when he gets home from his mission."

She paused, knowing she already said too much. Emma avoided looking directly at Wesker, as she slowly stood to put away the book, Wesker handed back to her. A silent prayer that he didn't catch her slip, repeated in her mind,

"Where's Chris?" Wesker questioned nonchalantly.

Her heart stopped. "I'm not entirely sure, he's not allowed to speak about it, and I'm obviously not working the mission."

This was true, or at least it would have been if Chris didn't tell her everything, whether or not he was supposed to. Emma smiled sheepishly, waiting for his questioning glance to move elsewhere. His eyes remained on her, analyzing every movement for an answer to his question. She already knew he knew she was lying, which made her avoid his constant stare.

"Please don't make me do this, I'll gladly take death, but I can't endanger those I love." Emma sighed, staring at a particularly shiny part of the tile. "Can't you relate to that? Don't you have loved ones you want to protect?"

Her voice cracked, as she dared a glance to Wesker. His brow arched, as he seemed to contemplate what she was saying. Emma's heart lifted at the hope he may actually understood her point, but when his usual smirk appeared, her heart went straight to her stomach.

"Let me tell you what's going to happen, I think that will help with your situation. You'll have a couple more days of rest," he chuckled as he put his glasses back on. "In those days you'll take a long hard look at the idea of death. Then I'll come and ask you what you want to do, if you choose death, I'll torture you for a while, and then the cycle will continue."

Her flesh paled, as his words echoed through her head. Yes, she knew there was going to be torture involved at some point, but it really wasn't apparent until now. Emma cleared her throat, before looking at her cobalt blue toenails. A small prayer leaving her lips, in silent resignation.

"I'll have dinner sent to you," Wesker cackled, before standing back up. "You don't seem like you're feeling well, and you'll need your rest for tomorrow."

Emma ate in silent contemplation, it was obvious Wesker wasn't going to let her die, not without getting some tidbit of information out of her. She could always give him enough information to wet his lips, but not enough to truly hurt the others, but for the life of her she couldn't think of what it was he wanted from her. She ate without really tasting the food, in fact, she couldn't tell another person what she had eaten. By the time she snapped out of her haze, Emma was in her bed.

The next morning she woke up to a knock on her door. Emma grunted as a response to the door, expecting Chris or Leon to come bursting through it, with some sort of news she must hear, instead she was met with the blond hair and blue eyes of Alexia.

"Good morning sleepy head. I brought you some pancakes and such to fully wake you up." Alexia smiled brightly. "I'll grab some comfortable clothes you can explore in, and then we shall start the tour of the compound."

Emma sighed while sitting up in her bed. Tour? As in showing her the entirety of her source of captivity? She thought with much confusion. This would be great, to help her out with her escape plans, but now thinking about it, it also seems like a set up. Alexia glanced at Emma oddly, before a small pout puckered her lips.

"You don't trust me?" Alexia questioned, sniffling a bit. "You think I'm tricking you."

"N-no, I don't think you're tricking me." Emma sighed, jumping out of bed to reassure her companion. "I just wasn't entirely sure if I heard you right. I'll eat quickly and get dressed quickly, and then we can go on your tour ok?"

"Great! Hurry though, I'm supposed to be taking you to see a demonstration Wesker has planned for you." Alexia called out.

Emma barely heard the other females warning, through the thick bathroom door, but she knew she needed to hurry. She rushed through her shower, and placed a pair of dark blue shorts with a deep crimson tank on. When her eyes met the mirror, she exhaled unsteadily. The night before she hadn't slept well, her mind continued to remind her of what Wesker had told her. When she woke up this morning, she wanted nothing more than for this entire situation to be a nightmare; a figment of her imagination, from a terrifying story Chris or Leon told her.

"How did you sleep?" Alexia questioned, when Emma came from the bathroom.

"I slept fine, you?"

Emma's voice cracked as she spoke, forcing a quiet smile from Alexia.

"I slept beautifully, but you look exhausted. Maybe I can talk to the doctor to see if he can prescribe a sleeping pill for you." Her eyes brightened. "How does that sound?"

"N-no thank you, I'll get through this." Emma muttered quietly. "So what are we going to do first?"

"I'll show you the presentation hall, since Wesker wants to present something to you." Alexia cheered slightly. "What did you guys talk about last night? He said you weren't feeling well."

"He likes that I'm jumpy around him." Emma stated bluntly.

"Yeah, fear does it for him… Let's go."

On the way to the Demonstration Hall the two girls passed the Gym, two dressing rooms, six dorm rooms, and an office. Alexia very forthcoming with information, of the rooms the two past, gladly answered any questions her companion had. It came to a shock for Emma, when they walked into the large stadium based room. Separated the area where any performances would have been, and the audiences seats was a large ten inch plexy glass structure that domed at the top. Emma gulped nervously, she had a bad feeling about this.

"Ah, the two of you are right on time." Wesker''s voice pierced the silence.

Emma glanced to her left, to see him sitting comfortably in one of the chairs. Yes, things were most defiantly going to turn out very badly. Wesker stood from his chair, taking a moment to glance at the control room before walking to the two women. He forced a sarcastic smile to his face, making his features soften for a moment.

"Alexia you may leave for a little bit, if you wish." His smile dropped slightly. "I'll take care of our guest, while you get lunch."

Without hesitation, Alexia left Emma alone with Wesker. His fingers dug into her upper arm, once they were alone, and pushed her forward to the chair he sat in when they arrived,

"I thought you'd like a show after our conversation last night." A deep throaty chuckle left his lips. "Please sit, things should be starting soon."

"I think I'd rather stay standing…." Emma paused glancing at him.

"Sit"

Emma followed his orders too quickly. Her body crashed down onto the stadium chairs, leaving a pain filled throbbing along her back and bottom. Wesker smirked at her promptness to satisfying him, he soon sat next to her shaking form.

"It's not as bad as you think it will be."

A rather alarming sound rang through the stadium, before two large men appeared in the center with a very tired looking man. Emma glanced from the three, and back to Wesker's rather entertained mask. What did he have planned for them? She wondered, when her eyes drifted back to them. The alarm went off again, and the two men placed the weaker one in the only chair. How she didn't automatically noticed the chair she would never know.

Emma could hear the rush of blood, and little else, when she got a good look at the weakened man. Her first instinct was correct, there was nothing good that could come from this. Benton looked skeletal, as his guards tied him to his chair. The young model looking man's head lolled back, the two had gotten to know each other during their long hours of doing paper work. Very much like Leon and Chris, Benton's ass had been saved many times by Emma's vigilance, and to now see him so weak brought her to tears.

"There's no need to cry," Wesker's voice sounded more than amused as he handed her his embroidered handkerchief. "There's a chance he'll survive, minimal, but there is still a chance."

"Wesker, please don't. I beg of you not to harm him, his wife is expecting."

The words came out as a choked out gasp, as the two men walked away from sight. Wesker chuckled before looking back to the scene before him.

"Watch."

"N-no, I refuse."

She sounded less confident than she meant to. Wesker's dark snicker halted immediately, before he gripped her chin roughly. It was threat, and she very much knew it. His eyes glowed from behind his sunglasses, and suddenly his thumb started rubbing light circles on the skin it touched.

"You will watch, or else I'll make his death so excruciating you'll dream of his terror filled screams." Wesker muttered almost lovingly into her hair.

His teeth teased the fleshy lobe of her ear, before he pulled away. At a loss of words Emma nodded, only to be met with Wesker pushing her face away forcefully. It took a moment, before she could get herself to look up at her once dear friend. I'm so sorry, was all she could think while another group of people, this time scientists, walked into the spot light. What terrified her the most, was the fact Wesker had placed a loving tone while he spoke to her, instead of that cool, calm, and collected voice he always seemed to have with the others.

"Live test number twelve." One of the females stated clearly, before picking up a large needle.

The other scientists held small cameras, to record the session. The needle pierced Benton's skin, forcing out a pain filled yelp, before they injected the dark green liquid. It only took moments for his screams to drown any noise that would have been made in the clean-up. Unable to watch what happened next, Emma shut her eyes tightly. Hiccups of her sobs were drowned out by his screams, and eventually the tearing noise told her it was over…. Whatever it was.

"See that wasn't as bad as it could have been. He died five minutes into his injections." Wesker cackled.

Wesker's fingers lightly danced over her cheek, only now realizing her eyes were closed tightly, and her sobs now the only sound in the hollow room. He tsked lightly, before leaning further into the leather bound chair. She got the message he was sending, but it would have hit harder if she managed to power through the blood bath. His eyes flickered back to the scene momentarily. The young blond man, or what was left of him, sat neatly in the chair with a flooding of blood around him. His body, like most subjects, started splitting from his shoulders up before sending a red misted explosion, leaving very little of the person.

"I hope you have fully grasped the gravity of the situation you're in." he muttered, glancing back at the palling woman. "Though, if you refused to help, you'll be wishing for that death."

Her tears slowed after a few moment, a brilliant idea popping into her head. In meetings about Wesker, the words narcissist and god complex flew around rampantly to describe his character. One thing both have in common, is the need for things to go his way. Emma took in a deep breath, trying in vain to calm her nerves, before she looked into his eyes with determination.

"I will never help you, you pathetic example of a man." She growled out.

Quick like lightning, Wesker's fingers gripped her neck with a crushing grip. Emma's self-defense training kicked in, as she tucked her neck between his thumb and index fingers, which allowed her to breathe easier. Her own fingers gripped his thumb and forearm tightly. She paused momentarily, remembering why she had taunted him to this point. With resignation, she let go of her targets, and slowly allowed the pain filled death of suffocation to take over.

Wesker growled out, before letting her drop to the ground. Emma's body hit with a loud thump as she gasped loudly for breath. Her lungs burned as the chilled air rushed in and out. For the second time today her eyes filled with tears, her plan had failed and now she was forced to figure out another to get out of this situation. It would have been so much easier if he had killed her right then and there.

"You're a smart woman," Wesker sighed, as he struggled to regain control. "Go tell Alexia our guest is ready for her tour."

A guard came from the shadows momentarily, his eyes locking with Emma's, and then he left her with her captor. Wesker stretched, as the scientists started the much needed clean up. Wesker and Emma's little spat had no effect over their work, they paused momentarily but continued with what they were doing. She supposed death wasn't any longer something they minded, since they barely flinched with the gory mess that was Benton.

"What happened to you?" she gasped, finally able to fill her lungs properly. "You used to care about others, and even helped those who needed it."

 _During her mid-teens, Emma had to come to her parent's jobs so she could drop off their coworkers and their personal dinners. They had done many late hours towards the end, and she had to visit them at nights to make sure they were fed. Usually he was off on a mission, or talking to the higher ups, this time though, Wesker was walking the halls of the building. She had run into him while trying to keep her grip the giant pot, bowls, and utensils in her arms. As she fell back, the tall blond man gripped her shoulder with his free hand._

 _"_ _Who are you young lady?" Wesker questioned, pulling her back to a normal standing position._

 _"_ _Emma, I brought food for everyone in the S.T.A.R.S unit, M-Mr. Wesker."_

 _Emma's storm cloud eyes, went from his light blue ones, to the floor. She had forgotten to tell him who her parents were, and now she wasn't sure if she should bring it up now. He sighed deeply, before taking the heavy steel pot out of her hands._

 _"_ _Come on, we better feed them." He muttered, already walking further into the hall._

It was from that moment on Emma knew exactly what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. That is until Wesker betrayed all the people in the unit. If asked now, she would mention how stupid it was to base her whole life around that single moment, but now she could defend her choices with her second family in the B.S.A.A.. Wesker laughed momentarily at her naïve question, before facing her again.

"You do what you need to, to stay in power, even if that means helping others." His familiar smirk graced his features again. "Alexia, I think Mrs. Singh is ready to see the compound."

"Awesome," Alexia's smile faltered momentarily when her eyes met Emma's bruising neck. "The infirmary would be a good place to start with."

Alexia's hand appeared in front of Emma's face, as the brunette tried standing up. Emma graciously took the offering, and followed the blonde out of the room, leaving a very frustrated Wesker behind. Without skipping a beat, Alexia started chatting about all the activities the compound had to offer any of its inhabitants. Despite her previous encounter, Emma tried her best to commit everything to memory.

"Right now we are on the second floor of the underground portion of the compound." Alexia chattered, sending her companion a sweet smile. "In order to access the elevators and many of the science labs in use, one must have an access key, but don't fret, there is much for you to do down here."

"We're underground right now?" Emma parroted with great confusion. "But I woke up to the sounds of a Starling yesterday..."

"Yes, we have enough vents in the building that Starlings and a few other birds get inside. It's great when you wake up to their songs, but absolutely horrible when they die." Alexia waved a hand in front of her face, before shrugging. "Anyways, here is the infirmary."

"I'll be fine." Emma muttered, touching her dark blue neck. "There's no need to stop here."

"You'll have a hard time swallowing, and probably talking for the next few days." Alexia protested.

"There's nothing a doctor can do, I'll just deal with the discomfort."

"Fine, let's continue on to the Library."

Hours past, as Alexia showed Emma the entire compound, even the top floors. When they entered the elevator three large men joined them, and continued to follow until the two women returned to go back down. By the time they returned to Emma's room, she was exhausted.

"I hope you enjoyed the tour." Alexia breathed happily.

"I am can't imagine how you can rush around the building all day in those heels." Emma sighed, crashing face first into her bed.

"You get used to it really." Alexia bit her bottom lip nervously, "Emma?"

The young brunette grunted slightly, before shifting to look at her companion.

"Yes?"

"You shouldn't tempt him you know." Alexia sighed, backing towards the door. "He'll kill you, and I so rarely get to interact with other females."

"He didn't kill me," Emma muttered, glancing at the bookshelf nearest her. "It blows my mind, everything we know about him says he should have killed me… Unless-"She stopped mid-sentence, and glanced back to the other female in the room.

"Unless?" Alexia questioned, cocking her head slightly.

"N-nothing, just a stupid memory."

"You've met Wesker before?"

"Once, when I was younger."

Alexia's name echoed through the P.A. system, changing the focus from Emma to the noise. Emma was grateful for the distraction, and even more so when Alexia groaned.

"I need to go handle that, your dinner will be delivered later. I'll see you later maybe. Night Emma."

"Night Alexia, thanks for everything."

A rare smile graced Emma's face, as she watched the other woman leave the room. She waited patiently for an hour, before grabbing the book she had been drawing the map in. When she knew there was little chance of getting caught, Emma started drawing out the compounds specs from memory. Being that her job relied on her memorizing capability, she was very confident with what she was doing. Now all she needed was the opportunity to escape.

Dinner came with an all too familiar face, though this time Wesker's features were tranquil again.

"Mind if I join you for dinner?" he questioned amused with the chill that ran down her back. "Or are you too frightened to eat with me?"

"You don't scare me." Emma's voice flickered at her words.

There was no power in her voice, making the statement more of an observation than declaration. He placed two plates onto the table, never taking his eyes away from her.

"Then what is it my presence do to you?" he questioned.

"Many things, mostly though, it confuses me." She said honestly.

"I see, come sit down."

She followed his directions, leaving her romance novel on her bed. Dinner went by in silence, though many things burned to be said out loud. Emme wanted more than anything to confront him about Brenton, and what he things she could tell him. Wesker wanted to know everything the young woman knew about the B.S.A.A's movements and plans. Still nothing was said, that is until the meal was over with.

"For the next two day's you'll be left along." Wesker declared, before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

Chapter 3: Decisions

* * *

Greetings everyone, I know I've been gone for a long while…. But I'm back! Classes have slowed, and will be over at the end of the week. This is a really long chapter, so I hope you enjoy! (Word count 5328)

* * *

Wesker kept his word, making sure neither he nor Alexia bothered Emma, until it was time to feed her. During the days Emma busied herself with reading, or planning her escapes, and in the evenings she ate alone before going to bed. There were times when her mind wandered, and in those times she could hear Benton's screams. She found herself sobbing when she allowed her thoughts to get away from her, but she pulled herself back to the problem at hand.

There wasn't anything she could do for Benton's family if she allowed herself to slip into despair, or even allow Wesker to kill her. She was ready for death, and then Wesker killed her friend, now she was even more bound and determined to get away from this hellhole, if only to spite the god complex man. On the third morning, Emma woke up to her door opening. She didn't bother opening her eyes, fully knowing it was Wesker and one, or maybe two, of his guards.

"Emma, these two men will escort you to the auditorium." Wesker purred. "Be a good girl and get out of bed."

She glanced at the blonde, before rolling to her side to face him. Their eyes met, and each had a different heat when their stares met. Both were determined. Emma sighed, and stood from her bed. There was no use fighting them, she knew that much, so she allowed the large men to pick her up.

"I'll see you no later than in half an hour, use your time wisely."

With that, her captor left the room. "I'm going to shower, then we may head to the auditorium."

Emma sighed into the heated spray, unsure what exactly to do. She knew she needed to get out of this situation, which meant she needed to survive, but to what cost? A knock on her door altered her to the need for their leaving soon. She took in a deep breath before turning the steamy water off, and exiting the shower. Enough time was wasted, she didn't need to keep Wesker waiting because she didn't get dressed quick enough, though by the looks of the guards he left, they would probably drag her to the auditorium clothed or not. When she walked out, she was wearing washed out jeans and a button up shirt.

"Let's go," she sighed, still unsure of her plan. "I can walk myself."

Emma snapped at the guards when they went to pick her up again. She's been walking since toddlerhood, and she would be damned if they tried to carry her anywhere. For the moment being, the two men allowed her to walk through the hallways and to the area she knew as the auditorium. Benton's image flashed behind her eyes momentarily, before the doors opened. What could her punishment possibly be? It was then that the two muscular men gripped her shoulders tightly, and forced her to the domed center.

"You've come right on time, how considerate." Wesker chuckled, in almost artificial appreciation. "Now if you don't mind, why don't we start?"

The men disappeared into the darkness, leaving Emma and Wesker alone in Benton's death chamber.

"You've had a few days to make your up your mind, and I am anxious to hear your answer."

"I have no idea what you want me to tell you."

"What are the movements of the B.S.A.A.?"

"We are given our missions, as soon as they are in action." Emma almost whispered. "There is nothing planned ahead when it comes to my job. I just navigate our men through dangerous positions."

"How?"

"I schedule the rendezvous, emergency evacs, my job is endless in its need." Emma swallowed.

"Give me an example." Wesker cocked a brow.

"Our men have a mic on them at all times, I'm sure you've noticed that by now. As a precaution, since Raccoon City, both ends of the mics remain on."

Wesker growled impatiently at her slow beginning. Emma flinched slightly, as she forced herself into the chair in the center of the arena. The same chair Benton was murdered in, based on the blood spatter on the arms. With the momentary realization, Emma's eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"I needed to give you some background." Her voice wavered, "When you gave Chris the choice of destroying an entire village, or killing my parents, I was the navigation tech. I heard every word of the exchange, and was able to come up with an alternative."

"You saved your parents, how?"

"Quick thinking,

"I am asking for specifics." Wesker growled slightly.

"The rockets in your rocket launcher aren't heat seeking, visual, or even really movement base. They are basic projectiles, the only difference between them and a bullet, is the fact they go boom." Emma sighed, her fingers forming a loose fist and then opening, to represent an explosion. "I had the plane shift slightly, before disappearing into a storm cloud."

"The Rocket launcher went off, I watched it hit the plane."

"No, you watched it hit some luggage that they dropped, to give off the impression it hit the plane. Smoke and mirrors, that's all it was." Emma sighed, "that's essentially my job, Chris and the others act as assistant, and I am the magic that makes things work."

"Do you have codes?"

"Of course, our codes change with each mission. This started happening as soon as our nav-techs started disappearing."

Wesker remained quiet, taking in the information given to him. For someone who fought so hard not to say a word, Emma seemed to be giving all the information willingly now. An amused smirk slowly come across his features, as he looked at her. She was hiding something, he knew that much, but where should he start?

"Where's Chris right now?"

Emma flinched slightly. "I-I don't know. As I told you earlier, we aren't allowed to discuss the missions we go on, or witness."

"But you do know where Chris is, I know that much." Wesker chuckled sinisterly. "And that's where I will start training you."

"Train-"

Before Emma could finish her thought, Wesker had her dangling in the air, gasping for breath. Her chin dipped into the webbing between his thumb and forefingers, as her nails dug into the flesh of his wrist. What little air she could get, came back out in sobbing puffs. Chris once told her, that the natural response to being choked is to panic, and if she wanted to survive she should never do so. Emma looked into the dark orbs of Wesker's shades, in an almost daring manor before her leg jolted forward connecting with Wesker's awaiting hand. He 'tsked' her before tossing her carelessly across the auditorium. Her body impacted hard against the plexyglass, knocking the air from her lungs and shaking the glass slightly.

"Your job is to please me, and only me." Wesker's seemed to thrum with amusement. "Now tell me where Chris is, darling."

Hours past, before Emma was brought back to her room a bloody mess. Not a single part of her body didn't burn with pain, Wesker made sure of that. Her long tendrils stuck to her, as she remained on the ground, staining the newly polished floor. They would continue the interrogation again tomorrow morning, for now though Wesker had a very important meeting to attend. Her mind raced for a way to get out, though was met with nothing, until a loud booming of music echoed in her room.

Unconsciously tears started pouring from her eyes, her plan of giving enough information didn't work. His plan was to drown her with noise and beatings until she broke, and most likely would work. This is what she imagined when thoughts of torture came to mind. Emma curled into a ball, as the music vibrated against her skin. Time seemed to pass slowly, and after what felt like days her bedroom door opened again.

"Still on the floor?" Wesker chuckled, as she pass her. "I'm sure that wasn't a comfortable sleeping position."

Was it really morning? She wondered, still laying on the floor. The blood from her wounds now calcified chipped away at the slightest movement. Wesker chuckled, as his foot pushed Emma's shoulder until she was purely on her back.

"How can I trust anything you say, if you haven't had a good night's sleep?"

The question was rhetorical, one could tell by the joking manner he breathed the words out. Emma groaned with the added weight of his foot, before he pulled, what felt a lead weight, away from her aching body.

"It looks like I'll need to do twice the questioning, to make sure you have your facts straight." Wesker glanced at the men at the door. "Bring her to my personal office, be gentle, we wouldn't want Mrs. Singh to be seriously injured. Now do we?"

With that he left the two men and Emma behind. Wesker took note that her room needed to be cleaned up before he returned the poor girl to its confines. A few minutes pass, as he walked through the halls, before one of the many janitors came into sight.

"When they leave Mrs. Singh's room, clean it up." He muttered, not slowing his pace.

"Yes, sir."

Mrs. Singh has proven to be much more of a challenge than Wesker had previously anticipated. All the other navigational technicians, or nav-tech as she likes to call them, cracked and told him all they knew after the first hit. She on the other hand is holding strong to her little lies. Wesker wasn't entirely sure if Emma was boldface lying to him, or if she was just hiding small bits of information in a while lie, but was sure she was hiding information. He couldn't tolerate even the smallest of lies, so until he broke her, she would have to suffer no matter how much Alexia differed with him.

Speaking of Alexia, she stood in front of his office door. Wesker sighed, eyeing his sisters displeased body language, before walking around her. He didn't have the time for her drawn out lectures, he had a small window in-between meetings today to interrogate Mrs. Singh, and Alexia was not going to interfere with that. Not today at least. Before she started ranting, Wesker held his hand up to effectively silence her.

"Leave my office, I'll stop interrogating her at the end of the day tomorrow." He paused, fully knowing Alexia was gearing up again. "That's only if you want her to survive the night, by leaving now you'll ensure she will survive the end of the week. Which will it be: I kill her today, or you leave and she survives to see another week? It's your choice."

Wesker's eyes stayed on Alexia, challenging her to continue on with her lecture, until she turned and walked out of the room. He WOULD hear about it later, but that bridge will come when it is ready. A knock on the door tore him from this thoughts, and the door opening alerted him to Emma's arrival…. If that's what you could call it. The poor girl was stumbling behind one of the burly guards he left with her, her left eye swollen shut and her voluptuous bottom lip started bleeding again. There was something striking about her, more so in this state but striking none the less.

The guard paused, waiting for Wesker to tell him where to put Emma, all the while Wesker eyed her exhausted form. After a moment Wesker looked to the guard and motioned to the chair across from his desk. He had replaced it with one of the experiment chairs, which strapped the patient down. Emma would need to be strapped down eventually, but Wesker was willing to do that on his own, when they came to that impasse. The guard, who Wesker believed was named Erin, shoved the small woman into the chair before leaving. Now is when the fun started.

"Now that we are alone Mrs. Singh, is there anything you'd like to say or ask?" Wesker smiled, partially sitting at the edge of his deck in front of her.

Emma wanted more than anything to say something sarcastic, but every nerve ending in her body begged her to say nothing. Instead she quietly shook her head, and instantly regretting that action when a flooding of euphoria washed over her. She groaned, before leaning back into the padded chair. The cool leather chilled the back of her heated neck, allowing some comfort. Her body probably was working on a mild fever, to kick out any invading microbes she got during yesterday's beating. Only one day in, and Emma wasn't entirely sure how long she could endure this.

"Oh come now Mrs. Singh, you have no complaints or suggestions on your treatment here?"

"Go to hell Wesker." Emma voiced weakly.

She didn't sound at all as ferocious as she thought she was going to, and she was entirely sure the spine chilling glare she was giving him didn't come near to what she wanted it to be. Wesker's teasing laugh solidified her suspicions, as his hands ghosted up her arms, adding more feverish heat. He 'tsked' slightly, before resting his hand to her neck, pulling her forward to him.

"Come now, we are trying to be civil here." His voice heavy with gruff danced along her throat, as he leaned towards her ear. "Be nice to me, and I'll be nice to you."

He leaned further into her neck, connecting the skin of her shoulder with his cheek. She smelled sweet, even without a shower, and blood staining her clothes. His eyes flashed from the deep gold, which comes with deep desire, before returning to the sky blue they normally are. Emma's body shuddered under his touch, which in turn released a breathy gasp. A low possessive growl reverberated in Wesker chest at the sound, as his eyes flashed again, though this time his eyes remained a deep gold for a much longer time. He pulled away quickly, giving her a most interested glance.

"Let's start off from where we left off yesterday shall we." His canines sparkled in the light, when he smiled. "Where was Chris during his last mission?"

"I-I don't know."

Instinctively Emma flinched away from him, while releasing a small squeak, anticipating some type of punishment. After a moment, she opened one of her eyes to see what Wesker was up to. His face remained inches away from her, as his eyes danced around the features of her face, before he stood up at attention. An amused glance now graced his features, though a darkness shadowed his eyes. Wesker leaned over his desk, opening one of the drawers out of Emma's sight. When his hand came back into view, Emma was graced with the sight of a beautifully designed box. Ivy carvings snaked around the top and side panels.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this," he sighed, shaking his head thoughtfully. "But you leave me not choice my dear."

The small wooden box opened up with a creaking noise, all the while Wesker locked his gaze of the small woman. Now would be an important time to tie her down. Wesker placed the box on the desk, in such a way that Emma could see what was in the box. Inside there was a needle with clear liquid. After seeing what happened to Benton, Emma had a mix of fear and relief rush through her being. The leather straps cut into her flesh when Wesker pulled the straps tightly.

"Now Mrs. Singh, are you ready?"

Emma landed hard against the shiny floor of her bedroom, as the other men shut the door behind them. She wasn't entirely sure whether the fact she was already black and blue was the reason today seems so badly, or if Wesker indeed was getting more brutal. Every breath seemed to pulse more pain through her body as she slid to her back. A pain filled sob left her lips, but having no pressure on her right side, made the pain lesson. The sob didn't stop like she hoped it would, instead she continued to cry. The tears rolled down the side of her face and pooled onto the floor below her. She wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"Emma, I brought the doctors." Alexia sighed, walking into the room.

Alexia's baby blue eyes softened at the sight of the girl on the floor. The blond sat beside her friend, and waited till the tears stopped. The doctor, on the other hand, placed all piece of his equipment onto Emma's desk. Alexia shifted so that her companion could shift her head into the waiting lap. Emma shifted so she was leaning against the blond woman, her sobs now started to slow down. She wasn't strong like the others Chris and Leon Saved, Emma was a normal woman, unprepared for such abuse.

"It's ok to cry," Alexia murmured quietly, running her fingers through Emma's hair. "The doctor is going to take care of you."

"I-I am unsure of how long I can take this." Emma whispered lowly, mostly to herself.

"Then tell Wesker what he needs to know." Alexia pleaded, tears starting to brim her lids. "He'll be so much nicer to you."

The doctor sighed, interrupting the conversation. "If you don't want Wesker to know I'm here, we better get moving. Mrs. Singh, do you give me permission to examine you?"

Emma nodded slowly, her eyes starting to feel heavy, the night before was a difficult one, and she got too little sleep. Her lids felt heavily, as the doctor massaged her aching body. For the most part the pressure felt amazing, even on her bruises, but when he got to her lower rib cage, Emma could help but yelp out in pain. The doctor looked to Alexia, before pressing the area again, this time lighter, and again he received a yelp.

"Mrs. Singh, you have at least two broken ribs. To make sure you don't have a punctured lung can you take in a deep breathe when I ask?" The doctor pressed the cold stethoscope against her side. "Breath in please."

Emma took a deep breath, before coughing it right out. There was too much pain when she did as he asked, so when he asked her to repeat the action, the dark haired girl shook her head. The man nodded taking in a deep sigh. Wesker had indeed done some damage to the girl.

"You have a few broken ribs, and unfortunately a punctured lung. I'll need to get Wesker's permission to work on you."

The doctor stood up, before walking out of the room, leaving it to the two women. There wasn't too much left to say, Emma was exhausted, and was more than willing to sleep, Alexia on the other hand wondered if this was worse because of her actions this morning. It wasn't above Wesker to punish his sister this way, minutes passed before the doctor came back into the room,

"I have permission to operate on her," he smiled slightly, before the same guards picked up Emma. "Alexia, he said I am allowed to do the surgery, on the condition you leave her be until tomorrow evening."

Alexia nodded earnestly, before the guards rushed off with the girl. Pain radiated through her body, as the men jerked her around the station, but she sighed knowing relief would soon come through anesthesia. The medical area was much brighter than she remembered it to be, though there were many things that could have changed.

"Don't worry, I'll fix you up." The doctor breathed, leaning into the light.

His usually smiling eyes were shadowed with something, but Emma was reassured. Her body relaxed against the strangely familiar table, and her eyes slowly closed, ready for the blissful sleep. There was a moment of shock that took over, when the pain of a blade gliding against her skin first came. Her eyes shot open, just as she was tied down to the table, panic very evident in her soft features.

"Let's start from the beginning." Wesker's voice pierced through the pain. "Where was Chris?"

A whimper chocked through, as she struggled against the bindings. The doctor glanced over to Wesker, as he slowly made another incision. For now there wouldn't be too much pain, the scalpel is a well-made instrument and wouldn't initially be felt, not until he got through the nerves endings. Internally he prayed that one of them broke, and most likely her.

"What was that Mrs. Singh?"

Wesker moved closer to the woman's face, as if he was about to kiss her, through the doctor knew better than to think that. Emma's eyes teared up, the need to tell him anything he wanted surged forward. She opened her mouth, only to have another whimper erupt from her throat. The doctor paused once the incision had been made, so far things were going relatively well.

"If you just tell me what I want to hear, I'll let the good doctor use anesthesia." Wesker's eyes softened momentarily. "Now where did Chris go for his mission?"

"W-west Af-Africa." Emma sobbed, feeing the warmth of her blood flooding over her skin.

"Good girl, I knew you had self-preservation somewhere in there. I feel like we are going somewhere, we will continue tomorrow. Enjoy the rest, you've earned it."

Wesker nodded at the doctor, giving him permission to anesthetize. She gasped for air, as her tears danced down the sides of her face and pooled onto the table. A nurse rushed forward, injecting clear liquid into Emma's arm. In the mean time she would have to survive off of laughing gas, though she would still feel a good amount of pain. The doctor continued to sew up the punctured lung, while she slowly drifted into much needed sleep.

Emma woke up feeling much better than when she fell asleep. Her lungs filled up the way they were meant to and she felt well rested, though guilt consumed her heart. It was early morning, she could tell from the sound of the Morning Glory. Her guards would be making an appearance soon, but all she could do was lay in the bed. She didn't want to do anything except fade into the darkness that seemed to grow inside of her. Survival is the most important bullet in her list of things to do, Benton's family deserved to know what happened to him, and maybe she could help the B.S.A.A with the small bits of information she had. Yes, survival was the goal.

Her door opened with a rather loud thud, as it hit the wall. Both men who were charged with watching her, stood in the doorway. Emma sighed, rolling to the side of the bed and resting her feet on the ground. It was obvious she wasn't ready for the day. Is this what her reality would be from now on? Whenever Wesker needed information he would have his goons bring her to him, and he would beat the information out of her?

"Good morning Mrs. Singh." Wesker's smiling face graced her. "I've decided we should talk in your space for today."

The guards looked around the small room, before leaving the two to it. Emma watched Wesker's movements with uncertainty. As always Wesker's movements were animalistic. He strolled from the door, slowly heading for the dining room chair that didn't exactly fit the small round table in the center of the room. Emma didn't match her furniture well, she liked the oddity of mismatched things pushed together in an area.

"Please get more comfortable Mrs. Singh," Wesker's normal smirk pulled at his lips. "The doctor says we shouldn't do anything strenuous for the next couple of days. Help me keep that promise to him." Emma pulled her legs onto the bed, still avoiding Wesker's intense stare. "Good girl, now let's change the topic for today. How does your reward sound?"

Emma flinched at his words, she didn't need to be rewarded for her behavior, and instead, she should be punished for potentially risking others' lives. Chris many no longer be in West Africa, but there were still agents stationed there. Warm tears rolled down her cheeks, slowly at first but they turned quickly.

"Oh there's no need for tears Mrs. Singh," Wesker's teasing voice had a hint of amusement, as his fingers gingerly wiped away the tears. "You won't be harmed, you are far too valuable to me, my pet. Now, I was thinking about giving you more liberties around the station. How does that sound?"

The idea of getting to know her prison better gave her hope. With the information she can get from this rewards, Emma would be able to further her plans for escape. Even if she had guards she would be able to take notice on the security schedule, and the lay out of the land with little notice taken. Wesker's fingers tightened painfully on her jaw, his hawk like eyes dancing harshly around her features.

"Don't make me regret giving you this recompense." He growled, bruising her chin. "If there is any action of escape taken, I will make you wish for death. Is that understood?'

Fear locked Emma's words in her throat, instead she nodded at him. Wesker knew exactly what she was thinking just by observing her features, Emma would need to keep her thoughts under control from now on. His grip quickly loosened, but he didn't let go of her. Instead he pulled forward and closer to his angular features.

"If you continue to serve me, your privileges will slowly be given back. You may not see it now, but those who serve me are gifted handsomely. Keep up the good work girly."

With that Emma was left to her own defensives. She chewed nervously at the skin of her lip, before she decided on what to do for the time being. First she needed to shower up, so she looked presentable and to hopefully feel better. She then would need to spend the day or two in her room, to make sure no suspicion came to Wesker, after that she would slowly venture out into the area. For now though, she was content with the distraction of a shower and a few books.

Emma spent a long while under the warm spray of her shower head. Her mind wandering to Chris and the others all the while, did they know she was missing yet? What would they do if they had noticed her absence? Chris knew something was up, unless he was busy with assignments, she knew that much. Emma and Chris always talked, whether its work related or not, so her silence for what must be a month now must have alerted him to something gone rye. Emma's name came from the main room, distracting her from her thoughts.

"I'll be out in a minute." Her voice sounded tired, as she turned off the shower head.

Emma dried off quickly, catching her reflection in the mirror, she had to admit, she looked as badly as she felt. Whatever was in the shot Wesker gave her the other day packed a punch. All of her veins looked swollen and too close to her fleshes surface. Her fingers touched at the black and blue of her face, as she focused on the busted brow and lip she had. Wesker was good at what he does, she knew that, but actually going through the abuse and mind games was terrifying.

"Emma are you ok?" Alexia questioned, walking into the bathroom. "Oh my, he did a number on you."

Emma glanced at the blond, using the mirror as her vessel of sight. There wasn't much to say, especially to the woman standing at the doorway. They locked eyes for a moment, before Emma started to focus on braiding her hair. It's been a while since she was able to take proper care of herself.

"Anyways, I brought lunch. Unfortunately I have a few things to do, but I'll drop by with healing crèmes and such later." Alexia paused, glancing back to the mirror. "The guards are outside of the door, if you would like to go anywhere just walk out and they'll escort you anywhere."

"Thank you." Emma muttered, tying off the braid.

"No problem, maybe I'll be able to have dinner with you. Wouldn't that be great?" Alexia giggled, before walking out of the room.

Emma sighed, putting on her giant button up shirt and her blue jean shorts, before leaving the bathroom. She still had a few book to get through in order to finish different series she had started months ago. With her desired distraction set, Emma flopped on her bed, and started on the mind numbing reading. In reality she didn't process what she was reading, she just read a sentence and then continued on, with little image registry.

"I give you freedom and you stay here." Wesker's voice tore through the silence. "Maybe you're more trained than I thought."

Emma flinched hearing his voice, but continued to read the last of the chapter she was on. If he wanted her attention he would demand it. Wesker watched her slow movements, before sitting at her makeshift dining room table. Once she finished, Emma placed to book back onto the bed, and faced her visitor.

"No, I just wanted to make you thinking I was, so I could run the second you turn your back on me comfortably."

Shock was written over both of their faces, Emma hadn't meant to say that. Wesker quickly recovered, smirking evilly at her broken features.

"I brought dinner…" he chuckled. "I'm sure you didn't even notice that you missed it."

"Oh, thank you." Emma muttered, surprised she didn't get punished for her response.

Wesker nodded at the two people behind him, telling them to put the food down. Afterwards they left, leaving the two alone. This confused Emma, it didn't make too much sense as to why Wesker stayed here with her. He surly didn't miss dinner, but they did bring two plates filled with food.

"Come now, I'll be joining you for dinner."

Emma quickly sat down across from him, her eyes glued to the plate in front of her. She didn't trust him really, who would after what he put her through. Had he poisoned her food? No that wasn't his style, poisoning would be too quick and he couldn't control the amount of pain he was inflicting onto her. Emma sighed, glancing at him, there wasn't much he could do to her and he also seems like directness.

"What did you do to it?" she asked, locking eyes with him.

"It looks like I haven't completely broken that spirit." Wesker chuckled darkly. "I haven't don't anything to your food, and we are done with your training for now. I missed dinner, so I thought you'd like the company."

He smiled at her before starting to eat. Emma wasn't familiar with the food before her, but her body hungered for something to be ingested. She slowly started to follow Wesker's actions, still weary with what was before her. The food tasted amazing, or maybe that was from a few days of being hungry all the time, but despite to smell everything else made her feel normal again.

"Tomorrow I will need your presence for a few moments." Wesker muttered while he ate. "Alexia wants me to reassure you that it's not going to be physical or traumatizing. Get a good night's sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow."

With that Wesker was gone, and the two from earlier took away the dirty dishes. Emma sighed, sleep sounded amazing at the moment. With little hesitation she dropped onto the bed and fell instantly asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Chris and Leon

First off I wanted to apologize for how long it's been since I've posted anything. During this time, I've struggled with writers block, due to school. I have also written bits and pieces of he next few chapters, so hopefully those will be up quicker.

Chapter 4: Chris and Leon

The light flickered in the hallway, as Leon stared at the large report in front of him. He had just returned from a mission, where he needed to find and rescue a senator, He indeed found, and for the most part rescued the older woman but not without both of them getting heavily injured. Leon was fine, he just spent a few days in the business infirmary. The senator though has been in intensive care for a week or so, due to her soft nature. He snorted, soft nature wasn't exactly the right word. The senator just couldn't listen to him in crunch time, leaving them both broken a battered at the end of the venture.

Leon grunted, as his fingers tapped the dark cherry wood of his desk. Something wasn't right, he could just feel it in his bones. Emma has been gone for little over a month, and nothing. Not a word from her. That wasn't like her, not like her at all. Even though she wasn't as close to Leon as she was with Chris, the agent knew there was something wrong. Normally she would call Chris every day and they would talk about anything, and maybe once a week she would call Leon to catch up. Both Leon and Emma were healing from their messy break up. Leaving their current relationship in limbo. They both were unsure what to do next, so for now, they, or rather he, struggled through a friendship phase. Emma not being one to hold onto anger, quickly forgave him, but Leon couldn't forgive himself just yet.

He shook his head, trying desperately to bring his focus back to the work at hand. Command had told him Emma was approved a few months of leave, when Leon inquired where the brunette was. He would have spoken to Chris about the going ons, but the meat-head was pushed out the door for another mission by the time Leon knew what was going on. It still worried him, and knowing that he wouldn't get any work done until he had answers, Leon stood from his desk. His new partner's big blue eyes questioned the sudden movement.

"I'm going to communications," Leon said calmly, "I'll be back, if you can finish up the paperwork that'd be great."

With that said, Leon left his office and made a bee line to communications. Maybe one of them has heard from Emma, and if not, he could call Chris. The doors closed silently behind him, when he arrived to the heart of the operation. Without people like Emma, most missions would end up with a lot more death. He himself owed many of communications his life, but no one more so than Emma. An annoyed puff of breath exited him, as his mind went back to his ex. He happily, mostly drunkenly, admitted to Clair that he still had feelings for the storm cloud eyed girl, which lead to a wild one-night stand with Chris's sister. Another mistake he wrote into the books.

"Good morning sir." A mousy girl muttered, placing her hand over the mic. "What can we do for you?"

"Morning?" Leon grunted, confusion written all over his face.

Had he seriously spent the whole night writing up that damned report? The young girl, who Emma introduced to him once, glanced nervously at her partner, before nodding at his question. He glanced over, seeing the time in the corner of the computer. 0100 hours, blinked at him lazily. Leon groaned, rubbing his eyes with his large palm. That maybe why his mind keeps wandering off. It wasn't too surprising the paper work took this long, especially with his distraction, but he hadn't thought it would be one in the morning already.

"Sir?" the girl questioned.

"Have either of you heard from Emma?" he questioned, glancing back at the girl.

Hazel, Hazel was the girl's name. The light bulb light up, as he finally made to connection between face and name. When Emma introduced them, the brunet said the best way to remember the girls name was her eyes. Thank the heavens for that beautiful Com-tech, wherever she maybe. His mind wandered off for second, as Leon waited for an answer. Hazel and her partner had an emergency, and she was trying to get the man out of the dangerous situation.

Emma introduced Hazel and Leon just before the two started dating. She had hoped that Leon would find the hazel eyed woman attractive, since he wouldn't tell Emma who he was attracted to. That's just the person Emma was, taking other's feelings and such before hers. Leon was brought back to the world when Hazel turned back to face him, with her hand over the mic. At second glance, Hazel was very attractive, and he could see why Emma wanted the two to date, but that wasn't important at the moment.

"No, she hasn't." Hazels perfectly manicured brows knitted in the middle. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, I just haven't heard from her as of late." Leon sighed again.

"Well, you can ask Chris, he just got back from his mission." Hazel paused, "He should be in the locker rooms. If that's all."

He nodded, before turning on his heels, allowing the two to go back to their important work. It was about time that blundering idiot came back, Leon thought, as he traveled through the dusky hallways. It wasn't entirely that he didn't like Chris, in fact they were rather close before shit hit the fan between Leon and Emma, it was more that Chris was one of the reasons the two broke up. Don't get him wrong, Leon knew better than to think Chris was going to take Emma away, their relationship was more of a brother and sister one. It was the fact that Emma spent so much time talking to or being around Chris that bothered Leon. It didn't help that Leon was always working, and that when the two hit a rough spot he hinted that Emma and Chris were having an affair. Stupid.

The locker room smelled thick, as steam mingled in it from the shower. Chris most defiantly was here, from the looks of his gear tossed carelessly to the ground. How Emma, a neat freak, was able to spend so much time with a slob, escaped Leon. He sat down on one of the benches near Chris's locker, waiting patiently for the foot soldier to come out of the showers.

"Leon," Chris grunted, walking into the locker area.

"Has Emma contacted you?" Leon questioned, nodding at the slight greeting.

"I've been on missions for almost three months." Chris muttered, tossing his wet towel to the floor. "Why, are the two of you not talking again?"

Leon rolled his eyes, watching the heavy cloth fly from Chris's hands to the ground in front of the hamper. "She's been on leave for a month or so."

The two had to admit this situation was one of the most uncomfortable to be in. Chris gripped at his neatly folded boxers, on the shelf of his personal locker. Thanks to Emma, Chris's locker always was filled with fresh clothes neatly folded or hung in their respective places. Motherly, that was her nature, and probably why anyone who got to know her loved her. Next he dressed in loss cargo pants, making things less awkward for the two of them.

"And she hasn't contacted you?" Chris asked, looking over his shoulder at Leon. "That isn't too strange, considering your situation. But, if you're so worried, come over and have a beer."

"How is a beer going to help?" Leon asked, cocking his brow.

"Well, she's probably called my phone and has left messages." Chris explained, tossing on a white shirt. "Come on, before I change my mind."

The two men walked silently through the halls, both unsure what to say next. Things were so much easier before, both men would probably be giving each other trouble for their Football team's mistakes, or even talking about their missions as of late, but not anymore. Chris wasn't as forgiving as Emma, and still blamed Leon for breaking his little girl's heart, and to be honest Leon didn't want forgiveness. Once out of the building, the tense air seemed to melt away.

"You remember how to get to my place right?" Chris's gruff voice questioned, in the crisp night air.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there."

Both men nodded at each other before walking to the respective vehicles. Chris liked to drive a large black truck, whereas Leon enjoyed riding motorcycles, something Emma also enjoyed riding. It was something about the wind thrashing around one's body that had such a calming effect. The night air chilled Leon's body, it was already snowing in mid-September New York, making it perfectly clear this winter would be a mammoth. This would be the first winter Leon didn't spend Christmas with Emma and Chris in her tiny apartment. Though Communication Technicians were the heartbeat of the operation, they weren't payed nearly enough.

The trip wasn't a long one, but enough for Leon to think on exactly what to say. Their conversations always went back to Emma, they couldn't help it she was just that special. He followed quietly through the brightly colored walls. Chris didn't have a home, mainly because he liked being closer to headquarters and Emma's apartment, just in case of emergencies. Working for the B.S.A.A. made everyone paranoid, or at least it would if you were sane. Chris's apartment deeply contrasted against the halls, instead of bright colors he had dull monotone colors on his walls and carpet. The larger man shut the door behind Leon, before walking into the kitchen. He grabbed two beers and pressed the answering machine.

"You have no new messages." The answering machine echoed through the quite apartment.

"Hm, that's strange." Chris grunted, tossing the bottle cap into the trash. "Maybe the stupid thing's broken. I'm sure she's fine." From the sounds of it, Chris wasn't talking at all to Leon, he was more trying to convince himself of that. "Hell, she's probably freaking out about not hearing from us."

A low rumbling sound came from Chris's chest, the chuckle died at his lips though. Leon watched the other male carefully, as he took a quiet swig of the sewage Chris bought. The agent grimaced at the liquid, but took another swallow. It was common knowledge that Chris greatly enjoy bitterly dark beers, and if you wanted something different you would need to bring your own alcoholic beverage. The two sat in silence, each waiting on the other to bring up Wesker and his new habit of kidnapping Communication Technicians. For the moment both men agreed on the situation. Something was wrong, and that was that Emma was missing.

"You should talk to command." Leon sighed, rubbing his eyes with his calloused finger tips. "I've talked to them already, and everyone knows about my relationship with Emma, but you? You're like her brother, a person who has the right to worry about her."

Chris grunted, as if he was only half paying attention. As if his mind was thousands of miles away and only one person could bring him back. After a moment Chris came back, a look of determination etched into his warm brown eyes. If there was one thing he knew, it was that sweet Emma was in danger, but first he would have to check on a few things, before approaching command. Leon watched the gruff man walk into the kitchen and pick up the phone, which seemed too small to be in Chris's grasp.

The two men locked eyes, before Chris walked into another room to make his phone call. Leon sat alone in the Livingroom, almost dreading his next taste of the beer in his hand. After two hours of waiting, Chris came through his bedroom doors, and glanced at the long awaited Leon. His eyes darkened, when they met with Leon's. Something was the matter.

"So, what's going on?" Leon asked.

"Her parents haven't heard from her in a month." Chris breathed. "They've been worried for a while, and I think I've sparked a slight panic."

"Yeah, that's why I wanted to talk to you first." Leon sighed, cursing under his breath. "That's it though, now we having to talk to the bosses."

"Yes," Chris chucked his bottle into the trash. "We do, but for now you should go home."

Leon nodded, it was late, and they both needed to rest. He left the building, still holding the bottle of poison Chris had handed to him to drink. Maybe he wasn't as versed in worldly beers, but a beer this dark should be able to count as a toxin. With a low chuckle, Leon tossed the bottle at the apartment dumpster and watched as it shattered into a million pieces. He stood there for a moment longer hoping that, that wasn't how they were going to find Emma. He then disappeared with the roar of his bike.

The two met again the next morning in front of their headquarters. Head of command wouldn't be able to say anything this time, the two had legitimate worries, fueled with more than enough evidence that something was amiss. Chris knocked on the door to the leader of Emma's division, something Leon hadn't done. He did talk to the leaders, but he did so with only his. A low "come in" echoed behind the door. Chris did as the voice demanded, with a bit more gusto than he meant to. The small frosted window to the door, shattered when it hit the wall, forcing both Chris and Leon to wince.

"It's fine, I've been meaning to get a few door." The Com-tech leader sighed, touching her temples. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"Emma's missing." Chris breathed, stepping around the glass.

"Emma is on leave for a few months." The woman muttered, reassuringly. "I gave her the leave, I should know."

"Yes, but no one in the family has heard from her, which is worry some since she would have gone to them." Leon pushed. "There is even furniture missing in her home."

"You broke into her house?' Chris growled, glancing at his companion.

They should have talked about this before walking in. Leon should have mentioned that he had searched for any signs of her, which included at her house. That would have made this moment extremely less uncomfortable. He nodded, watching as the other two stared at him with much concern written in their eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure she was ok." Leon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Anyways, with all the Com-tech disappearances, we are worried that Wesker, or someone else from umbrella had taken her."

"What proof do you have that she's missing?" the leader breathed, glancing at Chris.

"I've called her family, who was expecting her weeks ago and she hasn't contacted anyone here."

"Her ticket home is also laying on her nightstand, there's the missing furniture too."

The woman sighed, glancing at her paperwork, before sitting back into her chair. They had a few points about the oddities repeated in Emma's case, but she couldn't yet say that Emma was taken. She tapped her fingers against her desk, before picking up her phone. For the moment, she'll leave it to the investigators the company hired. Until they could prove that she was truly missing, with a clear unbiased mind, there wasn't much she could do. The dull tone reached her hears as she waited for someone to answer. Both Chris and Leon watched the woman make her call, questions written clearly across their faces.

"Hello, this is General Reed." Her voice echoed with authority, as her eyes met with the two men's. "We have a possible kidnapping of a young Communication Technician, by the name of Emma Singh." She paused listening to whomever was on the other side of the line. "Yes, I'll have all the necessary information provided to you and your crew at once. Thank you."

She hung up with a low sigh, as her fingers glided against the computer keys. Another few moment's passed before she glanced to the boys. There wasn't much she could say to calm them down, but it was necessary for her to urge them to let the men do their jobs. Her eyes went back to the computer screen as she searched for the correct words.

"I have alerted the military police about our situation." She paused, making sure she still had their attention. "Meaning, they are on the case. From here on out, the two of you aren't allowed to research any further into this subject. The officers will contact you for the information you've already gathered, so they can rule the two of you out of suspicion. After they contact you initially, you will not bother them again." She wrote down a number for the men. "They will in turn tell me their finds, as soon as they have something, and I'll contact you with the information. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'ma."

She nodded, a short dismissal and returned to work. Both Leon and Chris left the room in quiet contemplation, wondering what to do next.

"Are you going to stand in the side lines?" Leon questioned, eyeing Chris.

"Of course not. My best friend is missing."

And with those quiet words, the two were on their way back to Emma's house.


	5. Chapter 5: Field Trip

Announcements: Greetings everyone!

I don't have any announcements about the stories, aside from, NEW CHAPTER, but I did want to share a few thoughts. I was wondering what made an author spectacular to me. After a week of thought, I've realized it's that I know some sort of personal aspects of their lives, because I've talked to them. So, I was thinking, at the end of this series, I'll have a credits chapter which will be titled End Cap, where I assign the proper thank you's, as well as answer any questions you, the readers, have.

Now the questions would have to abide by Fanfiction's rules, so no asking where I live or my personal name, but more like what was your inspiration for this series and such. I will love those questions. They can be about this series, Izaya's series, any future stories, or a few personal questions. For this series, In Captivity, I actually have a set number of chapters, which believe me is very hard for me to do. I'll make an announcement on the second to last chapter, that I'll be accepting questions until a week after the last chapter is posted with more details about the End Cap Chapter. I'm hoping there will be a minimum of 50 questions, but we'll see. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Field Trip

* * *

Emma breathed quietly, hearing her bedroom door open and close again, heavy footsteps echoed soon after. This was normal, or at least the face that normality had taken in her weeks of captivity. The small man came in and dropped off her breakfast, ignoring the fact she remained face down in her bed. Hot tears brimmed her eyes as she remained in her spot, he had successfully broken her. Who knew how much loyalty he'd drill into her in a couple weeks' time? In the few moment's she realized what she was doing, she couldn't help but feel as though choosing to live was for selfish reasons, instead of working for Benton's family. Her breath froze in her throat when a low sound called for her attention.

"I thought I'd join you for breakfast." Wesker breathed, already sitting in his usual chair. "Alexia mentioned you've been, lonely."

His words hung on the word lonely, as if it were a foreign word in his vocabulary. Emma breathed a small sigh, before pushing herself from the cushion, her tears causing the sheets to stick to her face momentarily. Her breathing shaky, as she mentally prepared herself to face Wesker. He didn't often visit her, mostly due to his own busy schedule, but when he did it was for some bit of information he needed. In the two weeks of somewhat peaceful staying, Emma had tried lying to him once. The memory forced a small shiver down her spine. Along with a temporary loss of privileges, Wesker made sure to remind her exactly how in control of her life he was. Her fingers absently rubbed against the still sore wound on her upper thigh, she learned her lesson then and there.

"How can I help you?" her voice croaked, from her tears.

"I wanted to eat with you." A touch of amusement echoed in his. "Come sit down. I've taken the day off, so we can get to know each other." He paused, taking off his sunglasses. "After all, we will be working closely together."

She flinched, once again being reminded that she was betraying her loved ones in her feeble attempt to survive. There was so much hope of being rescued by the others, but with each passing day she found small doubts appearing. Chris must have noticed her disappearance by now, Leon too, why haven't they been looking for her? Was this their way of saying she was no longer needed in their lives? Emma shook those thoughts from her head, as she pushed herself to sit across from her…... Wesker.

"I-I know enough about you." Her voice rang, with her eyes still on her plate.

"You know what your reports say about me." He countered.

"Are they wrong?"

Silence. Emma's heart fluttered in her breast, her words weren't the smartest to say in this type of situation, but then again, she found herself saying snarky comments at times, almost as if to egg Wesker into killing her. The blond male chuckled after a moment, drawing her attention to his nearly flawless face. Years earlier she would have melted at the heated stare he sent her, but not after this. Not yet. She swallowed hard, watching as he started eating his food.

"Alexia and I are going to get a few things in town." He smiled mischievously. "Would you like to come with us?"

This was a trap, something he set up so she could fail him in some way. Emma looked at the pitcher of orange juice that was placed in the center of the table, as she contemplated what she should do. If she did go she'd be able to figure where exactly she was, and maybe figure out a way to send a message to the B.S.A.A. Emma glanced at Wesker suspiciously, showing him she didn't trust the situation in the least. A low chuckled left his lips, there wasn't anything more amusing than watching the young woman before him take in the situation. Times like this she looked like an exquisite trapped animal.

"You're putting too much thought into it." His smirk appeared, as he watched her. "You either come or you don't, it's not a trap."

"I'd like to see the sun again." She muttered absently, her eyes dancing to her plate.

"Good, we'll leave as soon as you are ready."

Wesker watched as Emma took a bite of her breakfast. She played right into his hands, He knew that she suspected it was a trap, but that wasn't the point, this was a test to see how much control he had over her. His normal smirk spread across his face, the situation brining a new spark of interest. What would he do if she succeeded in this test? Being Wesker he knew what punishment she would receive if she failed him, that's just who he was, but what about her reward? A thoughtful mask touched his features, as he watched her.

Emma paused, glancing up to the male sitting with her. "I'm going to get showered now."

Her voice cracked slightly, as she eyed him suspiciously. There wasn't much telling her that she could trust his word that this wasn't a trap but she'd have to take the chance. He nodded, showing that he acknowledged her words. Emma started the shower, and came to get the clothes she'd be wearing during the day, while the water heated up. Wesker's predatorily stare followed her every movement, waiting for any sign of discomfort. Emma sighed, gripping the desert camo tank top Leon got her and the matching shorts she magically acquired. She figured Chris got the shorts, since he was the only one who can break into her apartment without anyone noticing.

"Be out in a minute." She murmured, walking back into the steamy bathroom.

She sighed, water gently hitting her aching skin before sliding down to the floor. Normally, she would still be eating breakfast and about noon she'd shower, before going off to the library or talking to others in the building. Her life didn't consist of much anymore, just trying to distract herself until Wesker needed her. Another sigh left her, as she reflected on her new reality. If the guys didn't hurry up, they may lose her completely. It made sense why those who worked for Wesker almost never betrayed him, either they were too afraid or he broke them beyond repair.

The faucet turned off with a hiss, as she patted herself dry with the overly fluffy towel she had. By the time she was finished getting dressed and ready for the day, Wesker had disappeared from her room leaving Alexia to wait for Emma. As the blond woman waited, she found herself drawn toward the stacks of books they shoved into the book shelf. Each shelf held a different genre of book, some were How to's, others were Historical, and very few were the sappy romance novels Emma tried her hardest to keep hidden. A romantic at heart, Wesker would murmured just before snorting. No matter how much he dined it, Alexia had a feeling he was attracted to the idea of Emma's hopeless romantic tendencies.

"Oh, look at you, joining us in the land of the living." Alexia chuckled, watching as Emma pulled her hair into a bun.

"Yeah, I'm ready whenever you are."

"Great, we'll head out now, Weaker had a couple of things he neglected to do this morning." Alexia huffed with and over exaggerated sigh. "He'll be joining us topside, soon."

The bright florescent lights of the elevator flickered slightly, when there was a power hiccup. Occurrences like this happened more often in the outskirts of larger cities, though this in itself didn't prove that they were in Africa. Many places experienced rolling blackouts, and who knows, they could be based in the Antarctic and thought it'd be funny to pack summer clothes to throw her off. Emma sighed, her fingers massaging her temples. Her brain hurt with all the possibilities of what could be going through Wesker's head, when she honestly doubted anything she thought would be the correct answer. He was, after all, Albert Wesker of Umbrella.

One of the guards snorted a sound Emma could only assume was supposed to be a laugh. In her moments of distraction, Emma hadn't noticed Alexia's high speed talk about some subject, and that she had made it seem like the conversation was the cause of her headache. It didn't matter though, Alexia didn't take a breath long enough to notice whether or not she was being paid attention to or even if her companions cared. When the elevator doors finally opened, the small group was graced by Wesker's statuesque form.

"Oh, that must have been a long power outage for you to be done with all your work." Alexia chuckled, dancing elegantly out of the floating coffin.

"The two of you may remain here." Wesker's voice boomed with authority, when he finally addressed the guards.

"And the girl?" the huskier of the two questioned.

"There will be no need for you while we are in town." He paused, glancing down at Emma's form. "Will they Emma?"

Emma sighed, she had known this was going to be a trap, but Wesker had just confirmed it to her. Her eyes me with this, before she answered him, her words echoing his tone.

"Of course, not, it would be bad planning to run away at this point." Her voice softened. "I've already realized there is no escape anyways. I'll probably die here." She shrugged, unknowingly showing the hopelessness she felt. "I'm going to wait in the car."

Wesker followed a few moments later, after having a brief conversation with the guard, who seemed to still protest once Emma had left their presence. During the few moments, Emma sat in the back seat of the Humvee and continued listening to the chatter of Alexia. Nothing important was really said, mostly she spoke about gossip along the compound, but something did catch Emma's, a slip up Alexia hadn't caught. The bubbly blond had mentioned finding a flower only found in one area of Africa, and still hadn't caught it. With this information, Emma knew exactly where she was, or at least a rough area of where she was. The driver's door opened revealing Wesker and off they went. Despite her chattiness earlier that morning, Alexia remained silent during the four and half hour drive.

"So, would it be suspicious if I ask why we are going to town?" Emma breathed, resting her forehead against the wall of the car, making sure she still could see outside.

"We are picking up supplies for the compound." Alexia smiled, glancing at her brother. "I feel like it'd be more suspicious if you didn't, after all, you'll be doing a lot today."

"I'll be doing a lot?" Emma questioned, glancing at Wesker through the rearview mirror.

"You need a haircut, and Alexia want's new clothes."

Emma groaned quietly, when the realization of babysitting a shopping crazed Alexia hit. She had done this many times with Chris's sister Clare, the trauma still remained from the hours of nothing but watching her try on clothes. A subconscious shiver ran down her spine, her eyes now returning to the grass landscape. She wouldn't mind getting her hair trimmed, the length of her bangs was starting bother her, and she was sure there were tons of split ends.

"What will you be doing?" Emma snorted, still displeased with her assignment.

"I have some business to attend to." Wesker chuckled. "That's why we requested you go with us."

An amused mask flashed across Wesker's face, as he watched Emma pinch the bridge of her nose painfully. There was more to his planning, there always was, but her reaction to such an easy task chilled his flesh. His thoughts drifted around the upcoming business he'll be dealing with. He pulled the car in front of the boutique Alexia liked to spend most of her time in. The blond woman jumped out of the car, already through the businesses doors by the time he turned the car off.

"Let's get one thing clear." His voice sank into a dangerous threat. "If you pull anything, I'll make you wish you'd died during my interviewing process. Got it?"

"Understood, any other orders…...sir." Emma breathed, her words starting to sound more sarcastic as she went.

"Have fun, and get some nice clothes."

She nodded, before leaving the back seat, and following Alexia into the store. Being such a small town in Africa, Emma wouldn't have ever guessed a store like this would have existed. Not to say anything negative about African stores, but being so close to the heart of Africa one wouldn't expect a boutique most likely in New York, or even in South Africa to be found. The walls were a bright white color, and the furniture were shades of silver and black, making a very modern atmosphere. Alexia danced around, grabbing different clothes and holding it to her body in front of the mirror. This store was obviously a higher end shop, judging by the fabric and even more so by the price.

"What's with the face?" Alexia asked, appearing next to Emma.

The dark-haired girl jumped at the sudden appearance of the blond, she wasn't paying too much attention to anything other than the price. It would take Emma's entire year's pay for just one of these dresses. Her features fell from the twisted form she absently brought it into, and nervously formed into a smile. If this was where Alexia shopped all the time, Emma was working for the wrong company. Still, nothing beats the tingly feeling one gets when putting the bad guy behind bars.

"I was just thinking about how long I'd have to work, to afford a dress like this."

"Oh yea, I saw the paycheck on your desk." Alexia nodded, eyeing the short red dress with a crystal design bodes. "I deposited it by the way… You should try on the dress, you'd look good in it."

"I couldn't possibly." Emma breathed in disbelief.

"Well, Wesker's going to pay for everything. At least get a scarf or something, he might get upset if you don't get anything!" Alexia sighed, taking the dress from Emma's fingers. "Try it on. Oh, and these too!"

Emma breathed a low sigh, already knowing how the rest of the day was going to go, as she followed Alexia to the changing rooms. The dark-haired woman tried on the two dresses, and some odd number of suites, her companion demanded to see her in. She had to admit Alexia knew fashion and body types, the clothes Alexia chose for Emma were impeccable. Once that was out of the way, Emma sat contently waiting for the blond to finish her shopping spree. Wesker joined Emma's side, after a while, an amused smile plastered onto his features as he glanced Emma's defeated demeanor.

"Still at it I see." He chuckled.

Emma nodded at the question, quietly wishing a bomb would set her free from this torture. After six and a half hours, Alexia finally declared that she was hungry. Both Wesker and Emma were very grateful for the sudden change in Alexia's behavior, they had been sitting in silence for those few hours. Wesker working on some sort of plan, while Emma fiddled with whatever was near her. With Alexia's wanting of food, both women rushed from the boutiques doors while Wesker paid for the clothes.

"Have you ever traveled to places outside of New York?" Alexia questioned, gripping her companions arm tightly.

"A few times, normally it's because we needed radio silence for an extraction." Emma breathed, glancing around.

"Oh, but it was never for pleasure?"

"No,"

"Do you have a boyfriend or spouse?" she breathed, sending a discrete look to the woman in her arms. "Or girlfriend?"

"Nope, I'm married to my job. Though I'm not a stranger to dating…. why?"

"Just curious, O I love this place."

A low sigh left Emma's body as she watched Alexia walk into the small restaurant. Wesker chuckled, walking to Emma's side, watching as things played across her features.

"There's a hair place a few buildings down." Wesker smiled, sending her a glance. "I'll order something for you, while you get your hair cut."

"Th-thanks," She breathed, following the direction he pointed to.

The situation didn't make scene, Wesker dedicated a large amount time keeping her caged in, but now he was letting her wander the streets alone. He was definitely planning something, she just needed to figure out before it was too late. When her eyes landed on the hair dressing place Wesker had talked about, Emma glanced across the street. It was as if something was beckoning for her attention, forcing her eyes around the busy streets. The question of what quickly was answered when her eyes landed on a B.S.A.A agent, and a female Emma hadn't had the pleasure of working with. The dark-haired women swallowed hard keeping her eyes moving around the area, hoping that she'd be able to see Wesker or his men watching. No such luck.

Adrenaline pulsed through her veins, as she turned on her heels and backtracked to the restaurant. This had to be what Wesker was planning. Whether it was or wasn't, she knew that if she approached the officer she'd be putting all three of their lives in danger, and she couldn't live with herself if they were killed to make a point. Her breath came out in puffs of panic, when she heard someone call out excitedly, and quickly turned to cold sweats as the excitement ran after her. What was she going to do if they had seen her? She wondered in a panic. She quickly relaxed when the couple ran past her, and in fact not the officer and his companion.

"We have to go." She breathed nervously, when she reached Wesker. "It's not safe here."

She didn't wait for the two to follow her, Emma pressed to the car, waves of hot tears threatening to come out. That was too close. Her fingers pulled the heavy door open, before she sat in the back seat, forever grateful that the outside world could no longer see her. Alone for the moment, she curled her fingers over her eyes and tangled to tips into her scalp. In all those years, she couldn't help but wonder how torture victims made it through, but she'd welcome the starvation and beatings if it meant the mind games were gone.

"What's wrong?" Alexia questioned, joining Emma in the car.

"N-nothing, just tired." Emma murmured, as she discreetly wiped away her tears.

"You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"I'm sorry for ending the day so quickly."

"We must be grateful for it." Wesker smiled, joining the women in the car. "Alexia would have spent the last few hours shopping."

His wicked smile widened, watching as Emma wiped away more tears before she redirected her line of vision. She had unexpectedly passed his test, and he couldn't help but feel a swell of pride in her. He glanced over to Alexia, many questions danced in his sister's vision, as he drove off. Later he would explain what had gone on.

The drive back to the compound was quicker than before. Emma was sure he had made a bee line back avoiding the roundabout route they had taken. Her normal guards approached the car, almost as if evaluating whether she had tried running off. Wesker quickly regarded the two men, before tossing Alexia's bags to them and ordering them to take the bags to his sister's room. All the while Emma calmly exited the Jeep and headed towards the building in a zombie like fashion.

"We need to talk." Wesker breathed into Emma's ear, pressing his body against hers when she paused at the elevator.

She jumped, surprised at the physical touch and fearful for the message he had in store for her. Her body thrummed with nerves, along with a bit of excitement which presented itself as a twitch in her lower abdomen. Had she really failed his test? Wesker's fingers grazed the elevator down button before sliding a card into the keycard slot, all the while his body pressed against hers. Emma's breath hitched in her throat, nervously waiting for the elevator to open its doors. What would her punishment be? She wondered, her breath coming out in quiet puffs. A chuckle rumbled through Wesker's chest, but not quite coming from his lips, when the door opened.

"There's no need to be so nervous." He breathed, pressing the basement level button.

He stepped away, giving Emma a more comfortable distance between their bodies. The blond man observed her shaking form slowly before his line of sight rested onto her bottom lips, which found itself between her teeth. A nervous habit he noticed when she first arrived to the compound.

"Do you like Alexia?" He questioned, facing the elevator doors, still watching her from the metal walls.

"She reminds me of my friend's sister." Emma murmured vaguely.

"Answer my question…." Wesker sighed, walking from the door. "We are heading to your room."

Passing her captor Emma noticed a white bag in his hands for the first time. Had he been holding it the whole time? Did that mean she wasn't being punished? Wesker placed a heavy hand around her waist, as they walked through the halls. The heat of his appendage radiating through her body, but seemed as if it wanted to burn through her flesh. Once they reached her doors he followed her into the room, before sitting in the blue chair.

"You did beautifully today," he smiled, putting the package onto the wooden table.

Emma sighed, finally allowing herself to sit on her bed. Though she didn't want to, she smiled to him before diverting her eyes to the floor. The tears starting to brim her eyes again. There will be more opportunities to escape, she reassured herself feeling the man's eyes on her. Wesker knew that the B.S.A.A agent was there, and probably had the small village surrounded just in case Emma didn't play ball. In order to escape she needed to play his game, until the perfect moment, or else she'd leave a wake of bodies behind.

"Alexia needs a secretary of sorts, and I was thinking you would be perfect for the job." Wesker smiled wickedly. "Now, you'll still have guards, but you'll have the freedom to leave the compound. A reward for being such a good kitten."

She flinched at the nickname, before looking back to him. "I-I'd like that."

"Good, you'll start in the morning, for now get some rest." He smiled. "Inside the bag is your meal, as well as a congratulations gift from me."

With that said Wesker left the room. Emma waited a few moments, questioning if she wanted to look inside. Her body pushed her forward and slowly pulled a to-go box from the package. She neatly placed the Styrofoam box onto her table, before pulling out a red and champagne tulle and beaded lace gown, with long sleeves and a deep V-neck. The champagne portions were so sheer, something she'd never would have chosen for herself. She placed the dress onto her dresser, before pulling out three suites with a pencil skirt. Something told her that wearing pants wasn't an option.


	6. Chapter 6: Routine

Chapter 6: Routine

* * *

Erin, one of the guards who spent most of his time with Emma, chuckled watching as the young woman pulled at the bottom of her pencil skirt. She had been doing this all morning, well that maybe an exaggeration, she's only been dressed and active for the past two hours. The brunette sent an annoyed glance at her companion, before tucking her bangs into her B.S.A.A authorized bun. It felt good having a purpose again, or at least doing something other than fearing what can happen.

"How do I look?" She sighed, turning to Erin.

"Very businesslike." He replied.

"Are all Pencil skirts this tight, or is this one special?"

"You would have to ask Alexia that one, I've never had the pleasure of wearing one."

"Good answer, now where do I report?"

The doors opened revealing a well-manicured Alexia. Both Erin and Emma's eyes danced along the silver skirt suite the blond wore, before any greetings were exchanged. A large stack of papers called for Emma's attention, as the blond greeted the two. Where all of those papers her assignment? If so, how long would she be given to complete such a task? She wondered, absently-mindedly muttering a greeting of her own. No use in being rude after all.

"You'll oversee communications." Alexia smiled, handing Emma a large stack of encrypted messages. "Wesker said that's what you do in the B.S.A.A office. Which I am glad not to be doing."

Emma nodded, her eyes locking onto the coded papers. It looked simple enough, a basic coding which most businesses used when they wished to keep prying eyes from the message. She could do this in her sleep, which in itself was a comfort. Day one seemed to be an easy one.

"You'll be in my office with me, while I try and get other work done." Alexia smiled, "Here's your key card, for the elevator. There will be days where I am out of town or unable to pick you up in the mornings, so after pulling teeth I managed to get you one. Though there is a condition for it, in order for it to work, you'll have to swipe first and then a guard, Wesker, or myself will have to swipe afterwards."

"Understood, I'm ready to work whenever you are." Emma half smiled, hugging the papers to her breast.

* * *

Every morning consisted of Emma waking up and getting ready for the day before eating breakfast. At seven in the morning she would be escorted to Alexia's office by either one her guards, or by the blond whirlwind herself. From there she worked on encrypted messages until the end of the day; often eating lunch as she worked. On days, she couldn't complete the mass of papers assigned to her, Emma would take them back to her room and work on them until bed time. She easily fell into the routine she was used to.

"Emma," Alexia murmured from her desk, breaking the hours long silence between the two.

"Yes?"

Emma replied with an edge to her voice, as she paused in her work. The dark-haired woman wasn't particularly chatty when working on encrypted codes. Usually one wrong move could get quite a few people killed, or at least, that's how it was when she worked as a Nav-tech. That's one of the reasons she loved doing the encryptions on loose leafed paper, something about having a physical copy set her mind at ease when she worked.

Most messages she cracked here weren't as important, typically just personal e-mails or monotonous works published by scientists. There were some that caught her attention, such as latitude and longitude coordinates or something which mentioned the Umbrella corporations.

"I managed to convince Wesker to throw a holiday party…" Alexia sighed leaning against the desk. "I told him I'd do the planning, but something came up, and I'll be flying to London in the morning…"

"Are you asking me to take on the responsibility of the staff party for you?" Emma questioned curtly, locking eyes with her friend.

"Yes… I have an outline of what has been approved by Wesker, so you won't be dancing completely in the dark."

"Fine," Emma sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'll help out, just remind me before you head out."

With everything said Emma continued with her work, once again sending the two into silence. Her eyes danced across the paper she was working on, checking to make sure the words formed into coherent sentences. The page was a normal report discussing the most recent disappearance of a woman. Emma's brows knitted together as she read the description of the missing person, she sounded eerily similar to herself. The thought was an amusing one, but as she continued working the realization slowly dawned on her. She was deciphering B.S.A.A documents, and the one she was holding was her investigation papers.

Hot tears rushed forth as she discretely tucked the paper to the bottom of her work pile, something she often did to avoid working too long on a frustrating page. She would finish it later, along with any other B.S.A.A works she came across. For the most part she was sure she hadn't pass any other important documents to Wesker, nothing had red-flagged her thoughts before. Emma sighed, trying to calm the rapid beating inside of her breast. If they knew she was missing, there was even more hope that she'd survive this situation. For a long while she had given up hope of ever seeing her loved ones again, but this news sprung a new hope.

The dark-haired woman glanced to the small clock on her desk. Lunch would be coming any moment now, meaning that Alexia would leave the room to give Wesker the stack of papers Emma had finished, along with a few of her own. The blond would then join the other members of Umbrella to eat, leaving Emma alone for almost a whole hour. During that time, Emma would work on finishing the report to see what the investigators found and from there see what she had to do to help with her rescue. For now, she looked back to her work, translating what looked like a recipe for a pasta dish.

"Okay Em, it's getting to about that time already." Alexia sighed, stretching as she used her feet to push back her chair. "If you could separate everything and then organize it in the most important to the least, that would be peachy." Her body cracked as she worked out her sore muscles. "Ever since you've started working on the encryptions, Wesker seems to be in a better mood. 'Efficient Work,' he says."

Emma only half listened, as she pushed all her half-finished work to the side, and placed her finished work in the order asked of her. Instead of separating all the work, she separated it whilst she encrypted it. Four piles on her desk, one for the most important, another for things they should look through, another for least important, and under her arms were the papers she was working on. From there all she needed to do was separate each pile in the order, and then stack them for transportation.

"Are you even listening to me?" Alexia pouted, noticing Emma's quietness.

"Partially, you were talking about how Wesker enjoys the way I work, and then you started talking about what's being served in the cafeteria I believe." Emma smiled, finishing up the rating system. "There you go, all ready to be scrutinized by upper management."

"You are going to get fat, if you keep eating cheeseburgers and fries for lunch." Alexia snorted, taking the papers and leaving the room. "Try a salad, every once in a while."

Once alone, Emma breathed a content sigh, she didn't think she could contain the excitement for very long. There was hope that she could escape, and survive doing so. The usual chef placed her burger, fries, and chocolate shake on the empty right hand part of her desk, before making his usual joke. Emma chuckled, as she always did and thanked him for his work, as he walked from the room. Now she was home free to translate her report. She neatly pulled the pages back onto the pile, and started her diligent work once again.

"Emma?" The familiar voice of Wesker tore through the silence of the room.

The brunet paused in her work, a chilled panic pulsing through her veins. Did he know what she was doing? She wondered, watching as he neared her desk. Both parties knew how much she hated interruptions during her work, thanks to an incident where she snapped at the blond male. Unlike the other times where Emma was punished for her actions, Wesker merely smiled and lightly caressed her cheek before continuing with what he had to say.

"Yes?" Emma sighed, resting her pen over the papers.

Though her eyes remained locked onto Wesker's, all her other senses remained on the investigation report. She was almost finished with it, and she wished more than anything for her captor to leave without noticing what she was working on. Who knew what he would do with it, or her. A cold sweat danced down the back of her exposed neck, as he sat on top of her desk, his fingers playing with a page he brought in.

"You've missed a line of translations, on this report." He smiled, watching as her eyes dropped to the page.

Her brows twitched in annoyance, as she took the page from the blond. Sloppy work, Emma Singh did not do sloppy work, and yet this was a page she worked on the other night. Wesker's signature chuckle distracted her, drawing her attention back to him. His eyes glowed an unnatural gold color from behind his sunglasses. An unintended gasp left Emma, her fingers pushing her chair from her desk.

"You are too hard on yourself." He smiled, grabbing the arm of her chair, and pulling it forward. "Some rest would do you good. I'll take what you have done, and give the rest of you work to someone else."

His fingers let go of her chair, and reached for the pile on her desk. Panicked, Emma glanced down the report and desperately wrapped her fingers around his in an oddly intimate fashion. Both stopped what they were doing, as their eyes locked. She swallowed hard, watching as his eyes glowed brighter.

"I was assigned this pile." She stuttered, pealing her hands from his. "I wouldn't feel right if someone else finished them."

"The guards, told me you've been pulling all-nighters to complete your work," he smirked, taking her right hand into his. "Sloppy work, happens when one is not fully rested," he purred, as his grip tightened.

"W-wesker, your hurting me." Emma shuttered, as a painfilled squeak left her lips.

"I can't have sloppy work coming from you." He breathed, as a low cracking noise came from her hand. "Do you understand?"

Tears spilled from her eyes, as her free hand tried desperately to pull him away from her. She nodded eagerly, as quiet sobs spilled from her lips. When he released her hand, Emma took the throbbing appendage and cradled it into her body. He watched as she pulled her left hand into her body, and curled into a ball inside of her chair. During what he called the interviewing stage, he had seen her curled like this many a time, but the exposed leg from the pencil skirt drew his attention. After a moment of listening to her sniffles, Wesker tenderly caressed her cheek with his hands ignoring her flinch.

"I'll say it again, you need rest." He purred sweetly. "Since you are worried about your piles being distributed to others, I will let you work for another two hours, and what isn't finished will wait right here for you."

"Th-thank you." Emma stuttered in-between hiccups.

"Your time will start after we take you to the infirmary, so you can get your hand looked at." He almost fully smiled. "Come now, let's go."

Sometimes it was easy for her to fool herself into thinking Wesker was a gentleman of old times, and others she saw him for what he was. He walked to her side, gently pulling the chair out so she could stand with little trouble. Emma glanced up, taking in the calm features of his face, as she stood with her right hand cradled against her. It wasn't broken, that much she knew from previous experiences that didn't happen here, it was probably sprained which would significantly slow down her work.

For the second time during her captivity, Wesker offered her his arm for balance, and for the second time she accepted his help. His fingers patted her left hand gently, as the two walked in silence down the halls to the infirmary. During the interviewing process Emma got to know the doctors very well, and now that she was mostly docile, she only saw them in passing. The people who worked for Wesker tended to be rather kind, and very hardworking, with the exception of only a few. Emma got a long with almost everyone, making her captivity easy to forget and then there was Wesker.

"Emma, how are you doing?" The nurse questioned, drawing Emma's attention back to the world. "Oh, dear your hand, sit right down. The doctor will be right in."

"Thank you," Emma sighed, as she sat on the examination table. "This is unnecessary really, it's not even broken."

"You know that?" Wesker chuckled, sitting in a nearby chair.

"I broke three bones in my right hand while rock climbing with Leon two years ago," She shrugged.

"Quite the daredevil."

He was mocking her, Emma could tell by the flutter in his voice which mimicked a quiet chuckle. She sighed, sending him a slightly annoyed look, before laying back onto the examination table. In a way, he was right rock climbing didn't seem like something she would do, and it wouldn't have, except Leon and Chris forced her to try new things all the time. Something she was very grateful for, especially now. The doctor walked in soon after, his eyes dancing across Wesker's features before glancing at Emma.

"You've hurt your hand?" The doctor questioned, causing Emma to sit up.

"Yeah, I don't think it's too big of a deal, but Wesker was kind enough to escort me here."

"It's always better safe than sorry." The two smiled at each other, before the doctor started examining her hand. "It doesn't seem to be broken, but I'd like to get an x-ray just to make sure."

"Sure thing doc." Emma sighed, already taking off any metal object she as on. "As long as I don't have to strip down again, we are good."

"Again?" Doctor Vaughn glanced at Wesker momentarily.

"It was a poor joke, sorry."

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave sir." Vaughn breathed, nervously.

Wesker nodded lightly, before walking out of the room, giving Emma and Vaughn sometime alone. Emma placed her hand neatly onto the x-ray table, waiting for the kind doctor to place the thick lead vest on her. Though worry touched the lightly wrinkled face of Vaughn he kept very quiet, his fingers adjusting the vest for Emma's comfort. Even if there was something he could get her to confirmed that Wesker had done this to her, there was very little he could do for her.

"How did this happen?" He questioned carefully, as he walked to the protective barrier.

"I cracked my fingers in-between the doors," Emma sighed, her voice shaking a bit.

After decades of Chris telling her she was bad at lying, and later Leon confirming it, Emma's voice tended to shake. With her free hand, Emma's fingers lightly swiped away some lose hairs, her eyes following the doctor as he took the first set of x-rays. Once given permission, she flipped her hand, and waited till everything was done.

"It'll take an hour or so, but I'll call you back once I know exactly how to deal with your injury."

"Thanks," Emma smiled, "I'll see you in a bit."

Though her fingers still throbbed, they felt a world better after some time had passed. Now she needed to get back to work, and who knew what Wesker had been doing during the x-ray. Panic thrummed through her as she started to walk from the room, what if he saw what she was working on? She wondered, what would he do? The door opened quietly into the hallway, and standing before her with his smug smirk was the infamous Albert Wesker. Seeing his face calmed her a great bit, a sigh leaving her lips as she closed the door behind her.

"Miss me?" He chuckled, standing up to normal height.

"N-not really," she breathed, side glance down the halls. "I half expected that you would have given my work to another during your absence."

"My word is my bond," he shot back, slowly leading the way back to her office. "You will decipher the line you skipped, and then I'll leave you back to your work."

Emma nodded, unsure of what to say. Should she thank him, or would that just be stroking his ego more? The brunet sighed, glancing back to the blond male, many questions dancing through her eyes about him. She was here for information, as well as her skills for hacking and translation, but why risk loyalty to someone he should consider his enemy? This questioned bounce around her mind many a night, and was often the reason she lay awake some nights. The only answer she could think of, was that this was a dominance play. He takes her, and forces her to go against the best interest of others, in her way of keeping safe herself.

"I-I hate what I'm doing…" she breathed, now reaching her office door.

"What was that?" He hummed, mild amusement roaring through his level voice.

"I should be dead," she sighed, looking to the floor. "Not helping you decipher documents, not planning an office party. Dead, I should be in the ground where vermin devour my flesh, not here."

She gasped quietly, as his fingers wiped away her tears. His perfectly carved features giving away nothing, as his warmth seeped into her cheek. To some extent Emma didn't mean to say any of that out loud, but when Wesker was around her thoughts often tested his limits. They were quiet, a mild panic thundering through Emma's body, until he pulled her into his chest capturing her in a warm embrace. He breathed deeply, taking in her floral scent into his lungs as the woman stiffened up in his arms, an action he fully expected.

"Despite my earlier actions," he whispered, warm air brushing across her neck and ear. "You are doing a beautiful job, we would be at a loss without you."

A low sob left Emma's lips, her face burying into his body to hid her tears. She so badly wanted to hate herself for what she was doing, to hate the Umbrella corporation for polluting the world with little to no cares to hate those who worked for such a business. To hate Wesker for betraying her family, and being who he is, but there was still a portion of her who didn't want that. Though her morals stood against everything here, she couldn't bring herself to hatred. Instead she found herself loving those around her, loving the work she did -even though it endangered so many- and worse of all, loving Wesker.

"Stop crying," He murmured, aggression nowhere in his words. "You have work to do, and only an hour and forty-five minutes to do it in." His fingers lightly touched her temples as he stood to his full height. "Erin will pick you up, when your time is up."

Wesker left her rather quickly after that, leaving Emma in silence. Normally she would have sat there and allowed fear to fully show, but today she needed to find if there were more B.S.A.A. papers hidden in the las of her pile. With a calming sigh, Emma sat down and started working. Her fingers made quick work of most of the pile, diligently making sure to tuck and pages she suspected were B.S.A.A. papers into the small hand back she was permitted to keep during work. Later, when she knew she was alone, she would take a few hours to decipher what they said.

"Mrs. Singh, I'm here to take you to the doctor, and then to your room so that you can rest." Erin breathed, breaking the sound of frantic paper movement.

"Can I please have just a little longer." Emma whimpered tiredly. "I just have a handful of pages left."

"I-I can't allow that," he retorted, an apology dancing in his words. "Wesker did ask that I lock you papers in your desk, so that you can finished them tomorrow."

A weak smile touched her features, as Erin started packing her work into a manila envelope before placing them in the bottom drawer. There were many times Emma found herself glancing down to that exact drawer, it was always locked which piqued her attention that much more. Inside there was a dark green envelop, clearly labeled Emma Singh. Her brows knitted together, as the drawer shut, a clicking sound telling them it was locked.

"Now, let's get to that doctor's appointment."

Emma nodded, tearing her attention away from the drawer and quietly followed Erin into the hallway. Her fingers played at fringes of her bag, her mind more focused on the papers stuffed into the tiny zipper. The mess hall buzzed with slightly panicked words as the twosome walked passed the double doors. Something must have happened to have given the waves of panic feeling through the area. Maybe this was her chance to get away. She thought, nibbling her lower lip. With how long she's been there would it be too obvious if she asked what was happening? After all, it still would affect here, even if this wasn't her chance to leave.

"What's going on?" Emma questioned in almost a whisper.

"Mmm, the B.S.A.A. has been spotted investigating a few of our facilities." Erin hesitated, glancing down to the young woman at his side.

Another spark of hope ignited through her body, as she hid the hopeful smirk. "That is worrisome. I'm sure everything's well within Wesker's capable hands."

"You seem very confident with that," Erin breathed, leaving out the fact that he doubted her reaction.

"I am," She half smiled, glancing to him. "Do you doubt him?"

"Not at all. I'll wait out here for you."

Emma walked back into the infirmary, her mind aflame with excitement. Vaughn glimpsed from the papers on his desk, at hearing the doors open and shut. He nodded to the patients table before dismissing the nurse, who seemed as shocked as Emma at his actions.

"Is there something terribly wrong?" Emma questioned when the nurse hesitantly exited the room.

"Your hand is just sprained," He murmured, lowering his voice after a long pause. "But what I wanted to talk to you about isn't something I'd want getting out."

Her brows knitted together before she eyes the tiny camera in the corner of the room. If he wanted to act as if the conversation didn't' happen, she'd need to produce a backdrop of mindless chatter. Vaughn half smiled, catching onto her plans, grateful for the protection.

"I'm glad that its nothing serious." Emma chuckled nervously.

"I can get you out of here."

A lump formed into Emma's throat, causing her words to come out chocked out. Instinctively, she allowed a cough to erupt from her lips, as if she had chocked on her own spit. Tears rushing to her lids once again, helping with the guise of coughing. The prospect of actually getting out seemed very real. Only thin filaments of doubt wove into the blanket of hope, something understandable when it came to those who worked with Wesker. Vaughn, as any doctor would do, lightly pat her back, still talking in a hushed whisper.

"Everyone will be at the Holiday Party, which is more than enough cover for you to slip away." He breathed, taking her fingers into his hands. "I have a guard who's willing to get you into the communication so you can call the B.S.A.A." He watched as she nodded lightly.

"When I alternate between hot and cold," Emma breathed, carefully. "Should I allow some rest time first?"

He nodded, still speaking with his back towards the camera. "Yes, I'll check on you again soon, to make sure all is healing well."

"Thank you doctor, for everything." She smiled, her eyes saying all that couldn't be said aloud.

With those parting words, she exited the room, so much of the burden of escape lifted from her shoulders. In almost a months' time, there is a greater chance of her coming home. Her fingers slipping into her bag as she opened the offices doors, taking the small stack of papers out. Then placing them into her back pocket, just in time to see Erin's smiling face.

"Ready to go?" Erin questioned.

"Yes, luckily my hand isn't broken, just sprained." She smiled, this time much brighter.

"That's good. Unfortunately, I won't be your guard tonight."

"Sad, so I'm all lone tonight." She murmured sadly. "Fine, I guess I'll have to entertain myself then."

"Have a goodnight, I'll be back in the morning."

"Stay safe."

Now back into her room, Emma tossed her bag onto her bed as she walked into the bathroom. Wesker was correct that she needed some relaxation, and as a way of bowing to his will, Emma drew a warm bath. Quickly tossing her clothes in-front of the door, she pulled the stack of pages, a pen, and a bath table in place. She indeed was going to relax in the lavender scented bubble bath, while working on those pages. A low groan slipped through her, as she sank into the heated water and relaxing many sore muscles.

"Ok," she breathed, directing her attention back to the pages.

Her first goal was to finishing her missing person's report, just to see where she was in their mind. Emma shifted, so that she was sitting up properly, while she worked. The other pages weren't as important to her, as long as they never made it to Wesker, though there was something that nagged at her to not destroy the pages, and she's only survived on her gut feelings. The only question she still had was, should she still translate the B.S.A.A. papers?

"On farther inspection of Ms. Emma Singh's home, family, friends, and office, we concur that she is indeed missing." A snort left her, at the thought of any doubts in her kidnapping. "However, we cannot conclusively say that Albert Wesker has her. With those Umbrella, has taken, if Ms. Singh has been taken, it would be safe to say she too is dead. Per B.S.A.A. bylaws, we will send her files to those better equipped for this."

They were searching for her now, or at least searching for evidence of who has her, for that she was grateful. Hopefully, with being able to communicate with the others she'd solidify where she was. Confirming where she was, Emma dipped her report into the water, watching as the ink bleed into the soapy water. She stood with her initial gut feeling, as she dried off and hid the papers under the sink. For tonight she would take comfort in the news she's received, as she tucked herself into bed.


	7. Chapter 7: Intimacy, a Growing Relations

Chapter 7: Intimacy, a Growing Relationship

* * *

Announcements: We are on Chapter 7, oh me oh my, how time flies! This chapter is structured just a little different than the others. This goes over a course of three days, and ends in the morning. I normally like to end things when she goes to bed, but both this chapter and chapter 8 are going to end and start differently than usual. ** _Oh AND, I am now taking requests, details and list are on my Profile_**.

I also wanted to send out a special thank you to Ultimolu. I am a huge fan of constructive criticism (key word constructive) and though we didn't see things eye to eye, I appreciate the respectful conversation we had. Also, I'd like to thank kilroyactual117 for being an encouraging factor to help me continue this story.

Anyways please enjoy.

* * *

A puff of frustration left Emma's mouth, her fingers gripping tightly to the string of idea's Alexia sat on her dining table. It was five in the morning, and Emma couldn't sleep due to her early bedtime the night before. There was also the pang of excited adrenaline that pulsed through her arteries, which left her sitting at the dining table reading the elaborate plans Alexia jotted down. In the morning, she would have to speak with Wesker, a prospect she felt was necessary but also dreaded, to get some information. Things such as budget, and any ideas he had for the party that would be happening under his name.

With only two and a half weeks to plan and execute the party, Emma decided on nixing anything that seemed too extravagant. By the time breakfast came to her, Emma had more than half the list crossed out and a few ideas jotted down. Winter Wonderland seemed so cliché and overdone; instead she wanted to call it Frost. A simple title, but the color palate would largely be around frost colors. Light purples, blues, silvers, whites, with touches of dark pine greens to fully remind those of home.

"What do you think, Erin?" Emma questioned, hearing the smooth swoosh of her bedroom door.

"Not exactly what Alexia was thinking, but she'll love it." He murmured, placing a large warm hand on her shoulder.

"I need to speak to Wesker about a few ideas for the party. Would you mind arranging that?" She half smiled, before gathering her pages.

"Will do. I'll get you on the elevator before doing so."

"You aren't going to walk me to my office?"

"No ma'am, Wesker has ordered more leeway for you." Erin smiled, picking up her bags. "You are a mostly free woman now, though when leaving the compound, you still need clearance and an armed guard."

A light gasp left Emma's lips, at the thought of having free range of the compound. Things were moving along well. Erin chuckled lightly, his fingers pulling out a new plastic identification card. The dark-haired woman smiled taking the card as if it were a new born child, something resembling pride touching her features. She was excelling here, and being given free range seemed to suite her. She could easily see how those who worked for Umbrella Corp. felt accomplished, despite the nature of the company. With that thought, Emma couldn't help but wonder if this war between the B.S.A.A and Umbrella was just different views of saving the world around them.

"With free range, you can go almost anywhere you want with this. You have level two clearance now. Meaning you'll be work with more important articles of information, and you will also not have to have a guard with you for certain offices, labs, and the elevators." Erin smiled, "I just thought you'd like to be accompanied to the elevator one last time."

"I would greatly appreciate that." She murmured, throwing her bag over her shoulder. "I do hope I'll see you often though."

"I will visit. Things will be interesting now that I no longer have babysitting duties." He chuckled, guiding her to the door with his hand pressing against her lower back.

"Tell me what the usual Holiday Party is like, so I have a reference to go by."

Erin entertained Emma's request, keeping his fingers against her lower back as they walked through the halls. Through their months of forced interactions, the two had found some common ground to form some sort of friendship. Alexia left during the night, leaving an odd empty feeling in the compound. She's traveled plenty of times, but something about this seemed different. Both Emma and Erin felt the change. When they arrived to the elevator, Erin took the time to give the dark-haired woman a deep hug.

"Don't get in too much trouble, and call if you need anything." He hummed playfully.

"I'm just going to work, how much trouble could I get into?"

Emma swiped her card, an amused grin touching her lips when the doors opened with the ding. The two-glanced back at each other, before she entered the dangling coffin as she calls it. It was silly really, they worked in the same one mile by one mile compound, it wasn't like they weren't ever going to run into one another. The whole thing just felt like a long-awaited farewell, as the doors slowly closed.

"Have a good day!" Emma managed before their line of sight was divided.

The elevator dinging open again a few moments later, giving her permission to exit. As usual, Emma passed the front doors of the compound, though this time she allowed a few moments to watch the savannah grass sway in the light breeze outside. Maybe it was the first time since coming here that she actually took the chance to study her surroundings, or maybe it was the nostalgia of leaving this place, but she felt as though she was seeing everything with news eyes. Her mind wandered to the idea of escaping now. No one was in the foyer, it would be easy for her to just step out of the door, but she quickly shook her head of it. It wouldn't be nice leaving without any forms of a farewell.

"Off to work…" she hummed, turning to go back to her office.

The office Emma shared with Alexia seemed empty without the bubbly blonde's constant chatter. As much as Emma would like to not admit it, she missed the woman, and found her storm cloud eyes flickering to the empty seat across the way before diverting her attention back to her work. There weren't too many pages left from last night's work, but she also had to deal with the new pile, which sat at the edge of Emma's desk. Her fingers separated the pages she filed through quickly, making sure they are in the order they needed to be in, before moving onto the new pile of papers.

"Knock, knock," Erin's voice boomed from the silent room.

"Thank god," Emma purred sitting back into the leather-bound chair. "Please tell me you're here to talk my ear off, I feel as though I'm going mad with the silence."

"I was told you like silence while you work." The short haired male chuckled, taking a step farther into the room.

"Usually, but I've grown so used to Alexia's constant interruptions that I actually miss it…. I'll kill you if you tell her I said that." Emma paused, eyeing the papers in his hands. "Did I mess up again?"

"Huh? Oh, no, these are my new assignments." He smiled, "Wesker sent me here to take you to his office…. If you still want to meet with him that is."

"Great, I needed a break." Emma stood quickly, pushing the rolling chair against the metallic wallpaper. "My plans are on Alexia's desk, let's go."

A sigh echoed through the halls as the two went through the halls of the compound. It really did seem empty without Alexia practically jogging in her ridiculously high heels, just to get to a meeting she forgot about. Her fingers tightened around the party plans, as nerves suddenly consumed her thoughts. Erin lightly patted Emma's shoulder, bringing her back to, when they reached Wesker's office door.

"Want me to go inside with you?" His voice lowered into a mild rumble.

"N-no, you have your orders." Her voice buzzed with nerves. "I'll see you in the cafeteria for dinner."

Without another word, Erin walked down the abandoned halls and out of sight. Emma took in a deep breath before turning the icy door knob. A warm gust blew loose tresses from her hair bun, allowing the strands to trickle down the side of her neck. Emma swallowed hard before pushing through the doors fully, being met with the frosty sapphire eyes of Wesker. Adrenaline sent shocks of fight-or-flight signals to her brain, though in light of this, there was a quiet thrum of arousal.

"Come in," Wesker chuckled, shifting the pages into the bottom drawer. "You asked to speak to me?"

Emma cleared her throat, finally grasping the bravery she's been searching for. "Yes, I wanted to talk about the budget for the holiday party, as well as ask how you see the party looks." She released a brief sigh before taking a seat in front of his desk.

"I've learned to leave the budget open for Alexia to work."

Shock enveloped Emma's face when a sound, similar to joy, erupted from Wesker's lip. Erupt may have been a strong word, but a joyous chuckle coming from THE Albert Wesker was shocking. Wesker cocked his head, watching as her features tightened into an awe filled mask. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. He stood, rounded the corner of the desk, and leaned against the wooden surface. Emma blinked, noticing the change in position, drawing her attention back to the world. Should she be worried about these moments where she's stuck inside of her mind? Emma couldn't remember this being a common occurrence before her captivity.

"You were saying?" He questioned, as his fingers pushed the loose tresses behind her ear.

Emma swallowed heavily again as his burning flesh lingered on her ear, dancing across the edges of the shell and ending as a caress on her cheek. It was almost amusing to think about how cold the room was, and yet heat rolled from Wesker. Again, he cocked his head to the side, his digits gently bringing her chin up so she was forced to meet his stare. His eyes flashing gold when her tongue parted the pink flesh to dart across her parched lips.

"Well," she hiccupped, wanting to distract herself from the pool of arousal that came painful clear. "I was thinking, m-maybe we could do a two-part party."

Emma's storm cloud eyes moved along the finely sculpted features of Wesker. It made sense that he was a textbook example of a God Complex individual; he looked as if god himself sculpted Wesker to perfection. If Emma was even half as flawless, she would probably be the same. Well, maybe if you took away the constant need for advancing the evolution of humans…. Her throat tightened when his fingertips dragged down her neck and eventually dropped to his side.

"Um, it doesn't sound as extravagant as it sounds." She shook her head, partially successful in forcing the fog from her thoughts. "I thought it would be nice for maybe everyone to see the

'Nutcracker Ballet' that is going in town on Christmas Eve." Emma looked away, pulling her plans from underneath her thigh. "I also have plans for the actual party. It isn't as profligate as Alexia originally planned it, but I thought it was nice."

Wesker eyed the dark-haired woman, taking the off-handed drawings, color palate, and the few jottings she wrote on the sides of the Alexia's plans. He was silent as he read the edits and looked at the corresponding drawings. Emma glanced anywhere that wasn't him, waiting to hear anything from the man before her. Also, taking the time to push away the erotic musings that started appearing in her mind's eye. Her teeth pulled at her bottom lip, legs shifting for some friction, as her mind reached for some other distraction. Her companion immediately took notice of the movements, watching as the low blush shaded her cheeks and her eyes dilate to pinhead size.

He pushed the papers onto his desk, as an amused smile kissed him. There was something about watching the behavior of Emma that greatly amused Wesker. Almost nothing was hidden when one watched the small mannerisms that she had. It was as though she were like a book. Something all he had to do was open the cover, but they both knew she wasn't that easy to reveal. He cleared his throat, drawing her attention back to him.

"I like your ideas, go ahead and get started with that." He breathed, standing at his full height. "Your work can wait till everything is set up."

"Great," Emma purred, her voice thick with lust. "I'm on it."

When she reached for the papers, Wesker pulled them farther back, forcing her closer to him. A sly mask taking over his demeanor, his breath dancing across the top of her head. Emma gasped, feeling him lean in, taking a deep breath of her hair, before handing her the pages. Neither said a word as Emma took the pages and walked from his presence. Wesker chuckled, watching as she walked briskly to the entrance and closed the door swiftly. He could hear her lean against the wooden door, and slide down to the ground. It wasn't hard to imagine what was happening, and could easily be proven if he chose to open the barrier between them.

"Get a hold of yourself." Emma gasped, cradling her head into her fingers. "There is nothing there."

She stayed there for a few moments, contemplating what her feelings were, and how they would affect her escape. What she was feeling couldn't be love, could it? She couldn't possible have any feelings for the man who kidnapped her and brutally beat her into submission, could she? Emma prided herself with the idea of being too strong a person to be in an abusive relationship, but if the arousal told her anything, it was that she was as capable as others of being in the situation. Maybe, just maybe, these feelings were just remanence of her adolescents and would go away soon.

Once clarity came forth, Emma stood up, more than happy to leave any form of Wesker's presence. It was all so confusing, but nothing doing work couldn't fix. E-mailing each vendor would be the easiest way out of doing things. It was fast and efficient, but the tugging need to be far away from the enigma that was Wesker took president. It was only an instant for her to make a decision and turn down the hall that would direct her to the Security Office. Since it was nearly five-thirty in the afternoon, she was relieved that both Erin and Sammy were sitting in the booth chatting about sports.

"Hey guys." She smiled, leaning against the door frame. "I was wondering if either one of you guys wanted to escort me into town either today or tomorrow."

"Hey kiddo." Sammy chuckled at the name.

He was obviously in his early forties, from the grays at his temple, and he happened to be very vocal about his age. Forty-six, only five or six years away from retiring from this heated hellhole, as he commonly said. Both he and Emma bonded almost instantly. He quickly reminded her of her own father. Having some kind of reminder of home made things so much easier. Erin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, almost too afraid of asking her why she needed to go to town.

"Is this about the Holiday Party?" Erin finally sighed.

"Why yes, it is." Emma chuckled, her nose wrinkling at the movement.

"I'm out, women and shopping aren't my forte." Erin murmured, putting his hands up as if surrendering.

"She isn't as bad as most women," Sammy smacked the back of Erin's hands. "I'll go with you doll face. Why don't we go in the morning, that way we can go through the proper channels?"

"Sounds great! What time do you estimate we can leave?"

"I'm going to estimate about noon."

"Are you saying I get to sleep in?" Emma gasp, as the older man nodded. "I definitely like you better than Erin now."

"Hey! I'm still hear you know." Erin exclaimed loudly.

"You never let me sleep in. Maybe if you do that, every so often you'll remain tied at first place."

Sammy rolled his eyes at the two bickering children. "It's dinner time, you two should go and eat."

"You sure?"

"Yes, just leave me." Sammy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You two are grossing me out with your childish flirting."

"Ew cooties." Emma playfully squealed.

"Don't you know, girls are the carriers of the deadly cooties." Erin chuckled, waving a finger in a chastising way. "I should be the one worried about getting infected."

"Psh, boys are dirty, therefore the carriers."

"Children!" Sam raised his voice, too naturally for him not to be a proud parent. "Leave now!"

"Aw but DADDY!" they both wined in unison.

"OUT!"

As if they were children one again, both Emma and Erin rushed out of the office giggling. They calmed down once they rounded the corner. It was too fun to annoy the older gentlemen they worked with. It also relieved the stress of being trapped in an unknown area of Africa, making it easier to forget her situation. Erin lightly touched the side of Emma's hands, helping to calm her giggles.

"We should eat, then get you back to your cage."

It almost seemed unnaturally refreshing waking up at eight in the morning. Sure, Emma's muscles were a bit sore from not being used, but her mind woke up refreshed. Taking a shower instantly after waking up no longer felt like it took everything she had to do so, and in a pleasant way, she felt energetic to do so. Long days and little sleep were musts when it came down to being a Nav-Tech in general. She was dressed and ready by the time Sammy dropped by her room at ten thirty.

"You ready?" he asked, watching as she paced around the room getting any papers she felt needed to come.

Emma nodded, tugging at the cobalt blue tank she'd put on. It was hot outside, and she honestly didn't feel like wearing a suit to speak with the potential venders. Her acid stained jean shorts seemed to have shrunk in the year that she's had them, though they still reached just under mid-thigh. Both she and Sammy chatted as they made their way through the compound to make it to the awaiting Jeep.

"First you want to go to the theater, florist, your top five restaurants, and then a party decoration place?" Sammy questioned as they took off.

"Yes, we'll if we can find a decoration place," Emma sighed, pushing back her long bangs.

"There is one, though it may not have the things you want." Sammy paused, glancing over to the young woman.

"That's fine, I just need to try at least." Her eyes darted to the case in the back seat. "What's in the case?"

"Money for everything."

"Great."

Her fingers played with the pages in her hands, with some silence now she couldn't help but let her mind drift to the events in Wesker's office. The man was so confusing, and to some extent she was so weak. Others wouldn't have caved and helped him. She's seen the conditions others were held in, and during those rescues she admired them for their bravery. The way a person does a soldier, knowing fully well that they as a person couldn't do that themselves. Admiration for the persons sacrifice to keep other safe. Guilt pitted itself into her stomach. How could she feel anything for the man who tortured her and killed so many?

"Still with us kiddo?" Sam questioned, placing his large hand onto her knee.

"Y-yes, I just got preoccupied." She smiled. "We're hear already?"

"Yeah, I didn't take the dirt path all the way here…. I off-roaded a bit."

They shared a smile before Sam handed her an envelope from the case. Emma pushed her way out of the car, gripping the manila envelope. How much was it that Wesker gave to her for the entertainment? Sam parked in front of the small shack-like theater. Shanty towns weren't well hidden in this part of Africa, leaving a painfully obvious disproportion of wealth visible to anyone who drove through. There were many commercials that talked about these buildings made from anything that would stand, but actually seeing it was something else. The makeshift theater could hold the whole compound and that was it, but Emma liked supporting the economy she was in. She paused at the door, glancing at what was in the envelope. One-thousand dollars and directions to the compound. A generous donation, indeed.

"I'll be right back." She shouted over her shoulder.

Her fingers lightly knocked on the door, which she was sure was once a part of an industrial roof. There were a few moments of silence before the door swung open revealing an elderly man.

"Jambo!" Emma smiled, greeting him the best way she knew. "Habari za mchana."

A bright smile touched the man's face, pulling back the wrinkles around his brow line and mouth. What a simple thing, saying 'hello, good afternoon' in a person's native tongue. She wondered how many foreigners even bothered to learn the greeting before approaching others. The elderly man responded, saying that he was fine, before opening the rusted door a bit. She bowed, entering the building, nodding to Sammy to let him know she was fine.

"Una ongea English?" she sighed, breathing in the metallic scent inside the area. "My Swahili is rusty,"

"It's fine, we do peak English. Thank you for the greeting."

"Ahsante." Emma smiled. "My name is Emma Singh, I work for…" she paused, the realization of what she was going to say hitting her light a freight train. "…Um…The company I work for is throwing a holiday party on Christmas Eve." She started slowly, not wanting to come off as rude.

"We wanted to support those in your troop, and heard that you were doing the 'Nutcracker Ballet' the week before Christmas. I… we, would be honored if you and your troop came to our compound and preformed."

The man nodded, taking a seat before offering her a drink of water. She nodded, thanking him for the offer. He signaled to a child in the corner, and was eagerly answered as the child ran from the main room. His attention went back to her, a bright smile touching his face.

"We would be honored to perform." He murmured. "I am Samir, and the child was Kobe."

"He's very fast and quiet." She responded, "Here's our payment, with directions inside. We will need you and your troop there about five in the evening on Christmas Eve. Is that workable?"

There was a pause in conversation when Kobe ran back into the room, holding two cups of water. His thin fingers placed the cup, slick with bits of water, into her hands. Emma smiled, placing the cup onto the table and taking his fingers into hers. It wasn't traditional here, but it was in a similar culture. She bowed slightly, muttering 'ahsante', the Swahili word for thank you. The boy smiled before returning to his corner.

"Yes, we thank you for your…" The man paused glancing into the envelope. "That's too much money."

"We are sure you are well worth it." Emma smiled. "We truly are grateful for your willingness to perform for us. If you truly find that too much, take it as a donation to your building."

"Ahsante, Ahsante." He repeated with a bow.

"We look forward to your performance."

By the time she and Sammy made it back to the compound, she felt like a pound of dirt was caked to her skin and it was nine at night. Emma felt accomplished, despite the exhaustion that tugged at her fraying nerves. All the holiday party stuff was set up. Tomorrow she could go back to her normal job, and she saved the Umbrella corporation ten thousand dollars that she was budgeted for this excursion. Sam took the money to Wesker as Emma made her way back to her room to shower. They had eaten a very late lunch in town and she was more than excited to go to bed.

Emma groaned as she sat up from the bed, her body telling her to wake up right this instant. The red lights of her clock indicated that it was midnight. She didn't want to be awake just yet. After all, she had gone to sleep just two hours ago, but she was mentally awake. The storm cloud eyed girl leaned to turn on the light, contemplating what she should do at this hour. Alexia was in Europe talking to investors of the Umbrella Corporation, and even if she was home she'd be asleep as others here would be.

There wasn't much to do at this time of night. Everyone she knew well was asleep, so she couldn't go and bother the security guards or scientists. Emma groaned, kicking her legs of the edge of her bed, finally making a decision. Instead of sitting here until she felt tired again, Emma decided to jog around the halls. The exercise would do wonders with her neurotically tired mind.

As expected, the halls were dead silent as she started a slow-paced jog through the lower decks. Her pace slowly gained in speed until she passed Wesker's office. There was a light under his door, alerting her to the possibility of him being awake. She stopped instantly, still looking at the light peeking through his door. Excitement pulsed through her arteries. She hadn't seen Wesker in one or two weeks, and seeing that he could be awake thrilled her. Taking this chance, Emma glanced around. She needed an excuse to call on him. The library was only down the way; she could possibly find some books to read while in the room. Emma quickly grabbed a book Alexia suggested to her, before jogging back to the door. She took in a deep breath, and knocked onto lightly on the door.

"Come in." she heard from the other side.

"Good morning, Wesker."

Emma's tired voice carried through the abnormally silent room, pulling his attention from his work. She adorned the oversized shirt he had given her with little else on her legs. His eyes danced across the exposed flesh of her legs, and then back up to her exhausted face. He could tell from her slightly slumped posture against the door frame and her fingers dancing circles across her eyes that she shouldn't be up.

"Can I stay here while you work?" Emma questioned shyly. "I haven't seen you in two weeks, since you've been so busy, and I thought it'd be nice to spend some time together. I promise I'll stay quiet and out of the way."

Her eyes remained glued to the floor as she drew small circles on the Persian carpet with her cobalt colored toes. Wesker grunted slightly, putting the papers on his desk and watching her body. Emma tried her best to look awake and alert, but her body's movements told him everything he needed to know. She was fighting off sleep, for whatever reason he couldn't tell. Did she plan on coming in? Or was this mere coincidence? He wondered, as his eyes danced up her exposed legs again. He licked his lips before forcing his eyes further up.

"You should be in bed," Wesker sighed, glancing back at his work.

"Oh, ok." Emma breathed, disappointment evident in her voice.

"Fine."

He took note of how her face brightened up, giving the appearance of being awake for a moment, and the way her fingers tightened around the book in her hands. Emma squeaked happily as she rushed to the couch in the center of the room. When the idea came to her, she hadn't expected he would accept her offer to stay while he worked. Even though he trusted her with many things now, he still didn't discuss or do business around her. This is a milestone in their relationship.

They sat in silence as Wesker continued looking over the experimental results and Emma read the books she had brought with her. She stayed true to her word; She did in fact stay out of the way, but by no means did she not become a distraction. Wesker glanced at her as she read. Her heavy eyes drooped a bit, as she nodded off into the wonderland that was sleep, before quickly lifting her head. It was obvious to him that Emma was losing the battle of sleep.

Her head tilted forward, as her eyes slowly closed. Soon afterwards she would realize what was happing, and jolt awake. Emma would clear her throat, glancing around the room before starting where she left off. Wesker sighed, watching as she struggled through. Sleep frayed at the ribbon of consciousness of his nerves as well, but things were different with her. Emma submitted to it eventually. Once sleep had successfully taken the young lady, Wesker neatly tucked his paper work into the bottom left drawer and walked over to Emma.

Wesker snorted, watching as her deep steady breaths ruffled through her long tresses. He paused, tucking the bangs behind her ear. When Alexia came back, he will need to order her to take Emma to the hair dresser in town. Continuing with his plans, Wesker lifted her into his arms with very little effort and tucked her into his body. Emma sighed, cuddling closer to his warmth, momentarily catching him off guard. A content sigh left her lips as she relaxed into his arms. Wesker pulled her closer, not wanting to disturb her sleep, and then he continued out of his office. He didn't have any plans for the next morning. Well, nothing different from the usual.

When they had first obtained the small woman, he had insisted that his office be moved closer to her room. This way, during the time it took to get her to submit to him, he would have more time to spend on her, but this was an intriguing development. The light patters of her breath caressed his face, mimicking the long-awaited touch of a lost lover as he came closer to her room. Her fingers tightened around the lapel of his work shirt as a small wince creased her features. What was she dreaming? He wondered.

He used his right hand to draw her more firmly against his body before using his now free hand to open her door silently. Emma's breath hitched for a moment, drawing his attention back to her, before it returned to its normal pace. Her brows knitted together again, before her beautiful storm cloud eyes fluttered open. Wesker cleared his throat awkwardly, watching as her eyes danced across his features with a bright smile. It was odd, recognition danced within the light night storm of her orbs, but in a way, it was dulled by the remanence of sleep.

"This is nice." She breathed groggily, eyes starting to close again. "A different dream."

With that she was asleep again. Amusement plagued Wesker's features, as he placed her comfortably into her bed. Even though she seemed to be awake, she was asleep, or at least her mind was. His fingers pulled the blankets further up her body, as his eyes still danced across her features. Something was special about her, and he still couldn't place what exactly drew his interest towards her. Absently, his fingers continued their travels stopping at the pesky tress of hair resting against her defined cheek bones. Air rushed from his lungs slowly, as he pushed away the hair.

His adams apple bobbed as his body drew in air, and his eyes locked onto her lips. A compulsion to press his lips against hers pushed him forward. The deep seeded need for some form of physical affection keeping him from the consequences of the future blinded him for a moment, before he pulled away from her again. Planning is where his strongest point was, and this, this was bad planning. Even though she showed promise, there was still a lot he couldn't trust her with, as well as a few doubts. He will bid his time to see where her loyalty truly lay. Wesker's fingers feathered across her cheek as his lips touched her chilled forehead. Her flowery scent rushed into lungs for a long moment before he stood and walked away. There was much to do before the active part of the morning started, and he shouldn't be wasting anymore time here.

Blurred vision graced Emma when she finally opened her eyes. There wasn't much to be seen really, just the bookcases and small four-person dining table she normally was greeted with. Today was a special day for the staff. Later in the day, both Emma and Alexia planned an exciting party for the staff. Instead of doing the usual, Emma showered and went to the compound cafeteria for breakfast. Gingerbread was being served, and the young lady had a weakness for it. She took Ginger snaps, Gingerbread men, and a slice of Ginger bread in loaf form. Even her coffee tasted like Gingerbread.

"You have a lot of Gingerbread on your plate." Alexia chuckled, sitting across from Emma.

"Uhu…. Yeah, it's kind of a tradition in my family." Emma chuckled nervously. "My mom makes the best Gingerbread. We literally put it in everything during the holiday season."


	8. Chapter 8: Holiday Party

Chapter 8: Holiday Party

* * *

Announcements: Sorry for the long wait, my schedule got really, really hectic, but I finished up this chapter. Half of the next is done, since I decided I should divide this chapter into two. I did some editing, but between homework and actual work, I may have over looked a few things. Please let me know if there's anything I need to fix. As always enjoy!

* * *

"You have a lot of Gingerbread on your plate." Alexia chuckled, sitting across from Emma.

"Uhu…. Yeah, it's kind of a tradition in my family." Emma chuckled nervously. "My mom makes the best Gingerbread, we literally put it in everything during the holiday season."

Alexia smiled, taking the empty seat in front of Emma, something akin to mischief danced in the blonde's eyes. If asked to label each worker at the compound, Emma would promptly assign Alexia the class clown type of person. The blond often was in the middle off a gigantic prank or mischief. For the life of her, Emma, couldn't understand how her boss found the time to do such works, but far be it from her to complain. The Dark-haired woman cocked her brow, asking what Alexia has done.

"I have assigned a spa day for us." Alexia giggled, leaning across the table. "Since we put so many hours in planning the damned party, Wesker approved our pampering day!" Sensing her companions 'no' coming, Alexia switched to her pouty face. "Please don't say no, I think we both deserve this, and I _need_ girlfriend time." Her voice stressing the word need.

"Uh, I guess I can make the time." Emma sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Good, let's go!"

Alexia gripped Emma's wrist dragging her away from the plate she called breakfast. It didn't really matter though, Emma's appetite diminished with the prospect of being touched by strangers. Chris's back massages were great, and happened to be very relaxing, but Emma's known him since her mother started working for S.T.A.R.S. She nibbled her bottom lip nervously, watching as they passed offices and labs, until they ended up in the elevators of death.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Emma questioned, counting the floors they passed.

"Well the compound is split into three large buildings, which I'm guessing Wesker didn't tell you." Alexia hummed, ignoring the fact the elevator stopped moving. "The spa that we are going to, is in the secondary building. It's also the place that I'm sending the dancers to. Think of it being our events center."

Emma nodded, glancing back to the flashing numbers, indicating they were trapped between the basement and the ground level. Rolling blackouts were a thing here, and has trapped Emma two or three other times. Her fingers gripped the small railing along the room, taking long shallow breaths, waiting for the elevator to move once again. It wasn't quite a panic attack, more like shocks of panic that slowly radiated through her being. Emma breathed slowly out, feeling the elevator awaken once again, allowing a calming sigh from her.

"You'll love Juan," Alexia smiled, nudging her companions side. "He's dreamy, perfect for relaxing."

"You are incorrigible," Emma mused, rolling her eyes, relief setting in when the doors open.

"Speaking of, how do you feel about Wesker?"

Her words came out slowly, as if there were an internal battle of whether or not to ask. Emma glanced to her companion, a flooding of questions encamping the light of her eyes. What did the silly blond mean by that? Emma wondered, as they exited the elevator, and made their way to the Jeep. No guards came to accompany them, instead the two women drove on their own.

"I'm not sure what you're asking?" Emma finally broke the long silence. "I feel many things for him really."

"That's to be expected," Alexia answered back carefully. "I'll expand on my question. I understand you fear and hate him, for what he's done, but something has changed between the two of you. Something primal, almost sexual…."

Shame brightened up Emma's cheeks, her mind wandering to his office two weeks ago. She had found herself contemplating her bodies reaction to his touch, and more often than not she'd find herself aching with desire once more. Emma cleared her throat, turning to her eyes to the Savana as they drove.

"He's nothing like what I imagined him as." Emma provided, not answering the question, but not quite ignoring it.

"I might be crazy, but the two of you would make a cute couple." Alexia mused, pulling towards another large building. "This is our R and R base, it's only one story. It's equipped with a movie theater, spa, and a few other shops to keep us happy. Only those with identification cards can be here."

The two exited the Jeep, and approached the buildings glass doors, which Emma imagined was reinforced. Alexia slid her card against the black scanner, before placing her thumb there too. The machine made a low beep noise before opening to the blond. She nodded to the box before entering, telling Emma she too, had to do the same. With a shrug, she mimicked Alexia's actions, receiving the same result. The foyer smelled like sugar cookies and a manicure store, brining an odd nostalgia for home. Everything was a sterile white, as they passed the nail salon, hair dresser, and made it to the honey colored walls of the Spa.

"We are here for Juan." Alexia murmured to the receptionist.

"Everything is set for you two." The woman smiled. "Wesker set you up for Swedish Message, Vita-rich body treatment, and the usual waxing." Her eyes danced across the two, before pulling out a paper. "He also wanted me to remind you that he set up a mani—pedi and hair services for the two of you."

"Oh yes, I remembered him mentioning it. Thank you for the reminder."

"If you'll go through those doors, you'll be right the first two rooms on the left so you can undress and robe up."

"Aw, I wanted to be with her." Alexia pouted, wrapping her arms around Emma's. "This is girl time, you know?"

"I'll have them set up the big room, for now change in separate rooms."

Alexia chuckled, feeling her companion guide her to the doors, before starting a whole another conversation with the dark-haired woman. Emma sighed, when the soft click of the door told her she was finally alone. Having a whole day with the talkative Alexia seemed more of a chore than anything today, but she was thankful for the relaxation time. Her fingers quickly tugged off the jean capris and Christmas sweater her mother gave her, six years ago. She cleared her throat uncomfortably as she pulled her green and red bra and pantie set off, before quickly wrapping herself in the plush robes.

"Come on Em," Alexia called out from the other side of the door.

"Coming, Coming…"

Emma flinched at the nickname almost everyone called her that at one point, which irked her. Pushing both her discomfort and annoyance away, she exited the room holding her neatly folded clothes. Alexia eyed Emma up and down with amusement, Wesker had told her that Emma wasn't particularly comfortable with being touched by strangers, but she figured massages were different. The blond smiled, tugging at Emma's bent elbow as she moved closer to the end room.

"Relax, Juan is a god at what he does." Alexia rolled her eyes, pushing the doors open. "Morning Juan, who's your companion?"

"Alexia," the debonair Puerto Rican nodded, eyeing both women up and down. "I could ask you the same, I haven't seen you before."

"I-I…uh… I'm Emma."

"She just started working for us, and I thought I should introduce her to this place."

Alexia dropped her robe at the door, before walking to the new guy's massage table, all the while rolling her hips seductively. Emma rolled her eyes at the flirtatious behavior, as she approached Juan and exchanged the sheet towel for the robe. Both men smiled at the shy behavior, but continued on to their jobs. Juan cleaned his throat when Emma shifted onto her stomach, his fingers loosening the towel so that the edges were hanging off the table. He then rolled the cloth down so that her whole back was exposed. Oils that smelled quite similar to Jasmin chilled Emma's back, before his hands warmed it, rubbing hard against the spinal column.

"How long have you been working for Seniorita Alexia?" Juan asked, tearing his attention from Alexia's talking.

"A little less than a month." Emma offered, cringing at the pressure.

She couldn't understand how Alexia was comfortable enough to talk, while Emma cringed with every movement of his hands. Her body tensed more, as his fingers drifted farther down her back.

"If you relax your whole body, it would be more enjoyable." Juan offered quietly.

"Uh, ok, I'll try." Emma sighed.

As the eighty-minute massage progressed, Emma slowly relaxed into his touch, and slowly slipped into a comfortable conversation with those in the room. She even almost fell asleep at one point, but was quickly brought back when Juan's fingers grazed her inner thigh. Alexia chuckled at Emma's jump and slight squeal. When the massage was finally over, both men exited the room. Alexia stopped Emma from rolling off the table to put on her robes.

"We still have the vita-rich body treatment, oh and the waxing." Alexia purred. "I'm sure they aren't going to keep us in the same room for that though…So you'll probably robe up then for a few moments." The blond rolled to her back, facing the ceiling. "Isn't Juan amazing?"

"Yes, though I'm going to be sore for days." Emma sighed, shifting her shoulder blades. "What's the Vita-rich body treatment?"

"Only the best thing ever," the blond cheered. "They rub this thick green exfoliant all over your body, before wrapping it up. It's about an hour of that, and all the while they massage your scalp…. It's absolute heaven."

"Sounds like it…" Emma's voice dripped with sarcasm, as an internal groan echoed through her mind.

More touching.

"So, you mentioned that you dated a few times…." Alexia offered shyly. "Why didn't any of them stick?"

"It was mostly me, I'm married to my job and having to divert my attention to another person is hard." Emma sighed, her storm-cloud eyes starting to close. "Why?"

"Things would work out better if your partner was equally as job oriented?"

"Yes and no, I've tried that." She shifted onto her back as well, taking great care to keep covered. "That relationship had potential, but ended with an incident of cheating on his end. He didn't mean for it to happen, but it did…... we make better friends anyways."

"Why did he cheat?"

"He thought I was cheating with a dear friend of mine, it's understandable really, since we talked and where around each other all the time." Emma hummed, as a tear streaked down into her hairline. "We constantly argued about it, until one day he got very, very drunk at a nearby bar and went home with a woman."

"How did you find out?"

"He told me the next day, apologizing the whole time." Emma's voice sounded tight. "Anyways, it's all good now, we're still really good friends."

A knock on the door alerted them to their next set of relaxation therapists. Two women came in, caring large basins with thick olive green paste inside. They were friendly enough, chatting about different aspects of their lives as they exfoliated Alexia and Emma from their faces down to their toes. Then came the thick wraps made of seaweed, binding their legs together and their arms to their bodies, something the storm-cloud eyed woman didn't feel too comfortable with. Emma watched as the women washed away the paste on their hands, and sat down behind the bound women.

The scalp massage was different, not once was there unbearable pressure, or even discomfort in the touch. Instead Emma greatly enjoyed it, humming with her eyes closed. It was over too soon. The seaweed slowly pulled away from their bodies, leaving beautify soft and shiny skin behind. Emma never thought her skin could be so smooth before, and quickly realized this was why Alexia always looked so radiant. The women quickly wiped away any residue left behind, before exiting. Alexia and Emma both dressed into the soft robes, waiting to be pulled into different rooms for the waxing. Emma had waxed brows and upper lip before, but that was about it. She was more a shaver when it came to other parts of her body.

"I think Wesker is attracted to you…" Alexia blurted, breaking the long silence.

"Why is that?"

"His face brightens up when you are around, and that's more than enough to convince me." She puffed her cheeks up. "Can you honestly tell me nothing has happened between the two of you?"

Images of what happened in his office both times, flashed in Emma's mind, causing a low blush to touch her sun kissed skin. She shifted uncomfortably, trying to explain away the arousal she's been exposed to whenever he was around. Though she shook her head, signaling that nothing has happened, Alexia smiled brightly. It took too long for Emma to answer, meaning that something had to have happened, farther proving the blond's accusation.

"That's what I thought," Alexia smiled triumphantly. "I knew that, I knew him better than anyone. Has he confessed his undying love for you?"

"No…" Emma snorted, side glancing the blond. "This isn't a romance novel, and he's not the one whose shown an interest."

"Oh, have you told him? You know he's completely oblivious to things when they aren't work related." A playful squeal left Alexia. "You should tell him tomorrow night during the Gala! I can see it now, the two of you dancing, you looking up into his adoring eyes and saying 'Wesker I'm madly in love with you.' Then the two of you disappearing to his room." She sighed, as if reading some sort of smutty love story.

"A. that'll never happen, B. you don't seem to know your brother at all, if that's what you think will happen, and C. I'm not madly in love with him, it's just remanence of an adolescent crush."

Another knock tore through the conversation, reminding them they weren't alone. When the door opened, revealing a teenaged girl and an elderly woman, nerves touched Emma.

"Full body Waxing for the both of you?" the older woman questioned, placing a tub of melted wax in the center of the room.

"Yes." Alexia smiled, standing up. "I'm assuming I'll be directed to the next room."

"Yes ma'am, my sister will be working with you."

"Have fun."

A nervous smile touched Emma's face as the woman pulled out thick cloth pieces, and a few application sticks. What exactly did full body wax mean? She wondered, imagining she would look very much like a mummy during this fiasco. The woman smiled taking one of the application sticks, dipping it into the molten wax, and shaping the delate cures of Emma's brows. Rub, Rub, Rub before pulling the thick cloth away from her skin, creating a tearing sound and a wave of tears. None of which fell from her eyes, Emma was used to this pain. This action repeated for both brows and upper lip, but it wasn't until the woman asked her to again remove her rope that Emma became nervous.

"I will go underarms, legs, and finish with your bikini area."

"O-okay," Emma replied, gripping the sides of the table.

"Are you new to Brazilian waxing?" She questioned, pulling Emma's arms to the top of the table.

"Yes, I only wax my brows and lip." Emma sucked in a breath, when the heated wax rolled into her armpit.

"You are well groomed," the woman murmured, eyeing Emma's body up and down. "I shouldn't hurt too much."

Another set of tearing noises echoed through the room, as Emma allowed a few tears to roll down her face. The teen quickly massaged lotion in the newly waxed areas, before allowing Emma to drop her arms. Her legs weren't painful at all, allowing Emma to close her eyes and enter a slight meditative state. She needed a distraction, something that could relax her body almost completely. Her mind offered her the office incident again, almost immediately sparking and aroused reaction. Wesker's light touches, rippled against her imagination, a low whisper of something he didn't really say danced in her ears.

With this distraction, the woman's separating Emma's legs turned into Wesker's body parting them, to lean into her core. The warm wax, her arousal coming forth, and the rubbing of the cloth his fingers teasing the rim of her heat. It wasn't until the woman pulled the cloth away, that a pain filled moan left Emma's now parched lips. Tears quickly brimming her lids, some pouring down the sides of her face, opened her eyes in shock. She had such an enjoyable distraction going on, and now an uncomfortable burn radiated from her heated skin.

"There we go," the woman smiled, rubbing a cooling lotion in the area. "We are all done now. Please robe up, and you'll be escorted to the nail solon."

She was left alone again, allowing a frustrated sigh to leave her lips. The lotion calmed to pain, leaving her wonder what was going on with her. It seemed like hours that she laid there trying to motivate herself to wrap up in the plush robe again, before leaving. Alexia's giggles echoed through the halls, remind Emma she still had a whole day of relaxation left. Wrapping and tying to robe shut, she walked out to see an exited Alexia.

"Are you going to get your nails done to match your dress, or the party theme?"

"I haven't the slightest clue as to what I'm going to wear tonight."

"That's because Wesker chose the dress for you already." Alexia rolled her eyes, as they exited the Spa and entered the Nail Salon. "You're going to love it!"

"And what does it look like?"

"Tonight's is blue, tomorrow's is red." She smiled, skipping to the chairs where your feet soak. "I'm going for silver today."

"And you miss?" the dark-skinned woman asked, turning her attention to Emma.

"Silver and light blue please."

Emma joined Alexia' watching as the salon workers started buffing out the skin of her feet. It tickled, a lot, forcing little fits of laughter from the storm cloud eyed woman. Two sets of women worked on the two friends, making sure everything was done in a quick fashion. Alexia's nails were all silver, and on her thumb and middle fingers were white snowflakes. Emma on the other hand got a blue base, with and intricate lace like design of silver. Her ring fingers were all silver, with little bits of blue poking out. Something that she'd expected her companion to have gotten. The two talked about everything, but avoided any talk of work, Alexia saying it's a day of relaxation whenever it would come up. It wasn't until their nails were dry that that left the salon.

"I think it would be best if we dressed in our everyday clothes now." Alexia sighed, stopping in front of the Hair dresser. "I'm just going to get my hair styled and make up done…. You'll need to get make-up done, a trim, and style. Don't worry about that though, I already know how I want your hair and make-up."

"Am I your life-sized Barbie doll?"

"Until my brother claims you as his." She chuckled, rolling her eyes. "The bathrooms are over here. Dress up and then we'll meet in the hair place."

It didn't take long for Emma to change back into her clothes, considering she didn't insist on dressing in complicated clothing, like someone she knows. She was the first one to walk into the hair dressers, which seemed like something Alexia had plans on, since she was whisked to the sinks for a hair washing. The hair dressers didn't seem to speak much, instead opting out to thoroughly cleaning her hair before dragging her over to the chairs. Alexia had a good eye for fashion, leaving Emma in a confident place of trust. The hair dresser smiled, her fingers tossing a black tarp over Emma's clothes and starting to clip away hair.

"Oh, you've already started." Alexia cheered, finally walking into the area, fifteen minutes later.

The blonds neat work bun slightly mushed, and her clean make-up smudged slightly. Emma cocked her brow, eyeing the disheveled look of her companion's clothes, but not say anything. If Alexia wanted to talk about her, lord knows she'd do it. The glance didn't go unnoticed by Alexia, but it was ignored with a passive wave. The blond skipped across the room, and got her make-up started, whilst still managing to talk Emma's ears off.

About a foot of hair was snipped off, making the dark-haired woman's head feel so much lighter. It was then, that the dresser started twisting, spraying, and pulling at the dark tresses. From the feeling of it, Emma knew she was going to be wearing a bun of some sort, but she was very curious as to what it would look like. All things were ended with a copious amount of hairspray showering over her. Emma tilted her head, feeling the lightness, as her chair slowly spun to face the mirror. Her dark hair was pulled into a formal low crisscrossing Chignon bun with side swooped bangs.

"That, is the only clue to your dress that I am giving you." Alexia hummed, her make a light blue color. "Well, your make-up might help too. Now switch me."

The blond was very quiet as her hair was being washed, leaving Emma a nice few moments of self-contemplation. Her face was positioned as cool minerals and cremes were applied to it. It felt weird wearing, what seemed like ten pounds of, make-up. She didn't' wear it often enough. The make-up woman chatted quietly to Emma, occasionally, give directions on how to position her face, lips and, eyes. Most of those who worked at this compound were also foreigners to Africa, but the makeup woman and bikini wax women were natives.

"I'm going to apply false lashes," she sighed, her African accent thick. "Once applied, I'll need you to blink rapidly a few times."

"Ok," Emma replied, feeling the cold glue press into her eyelids.

As instructed, Emma blinked a number of times, before being told to stop. She felt her lashes, something she'd never dreamed would happen. It was like feeling her liver, or kidneys, for the very first time. A silver mirror was placed on the table in front of her, as the artist started cleaning her station. Emma picked up the object, a gasp leaving her lips. A metallically silver-gray Smokey eye, gave the illusion of a swirling galaxy was on her eye lids, and her large lips, looked even luxurious with a deep Ombre lipstick on. She looked stunning, something she'd have to thank Alexia for later.

"We have ten minutes to dress, before the others will arrive." Alexia's voice echoed behind Emma. "Wesker says that you dress has been placed in the changing room, of the Spa… Emma, are you listening?"

"Y-yes," Emma tore her eyes away from the mirror, placing it down. "Dress is in the Spa change room."

"Great, if you need help I'll be right next door. Now let's go…..."

"Thank you,"

Emma called over her shoulder, as they speed walked back to the Spa. No other words were exchanged, when they stepped into their own changing rooms. Cute royal blue stilettoes, with silver leaves wrapped around the heels, were placed on the counter tops inside of Emma's rooms, and a thick plastic dress bag, hung from a bar, she hadn't noticed before. Along with a bra, that looked like two suction cups pushed together, was a royal blue thong, deodorant, and a matching blue hand purse. Alexia must have helped Wesker choose the dress, Emma thought while stripping from her clothes, and dressing in everything but her dress.

She neatly put the deodorant in the purse, after application, and then turned to the dress. There was a theme of blue, she thought, pulling open the bag and seeing a long sleeved, full floor, blue formal dress. She stepped into the dress, unsure of how to put it on initially. It was nearly skin tight, leaving every room to imagine her cures, but the elegance of it kept it from being too sexy. Almost her whole back was exposed, if it weren't for the cross of satin fabric it would have been.

"Oh, you look wonderful," Alexia purred, bursting through the doors. "Absolutely stunning, If Wesker doesn't admit it love for you tonight, he never will."

Emma rolled her eyes, turning to glance at her too close friend. It was strange having a best girlfriend, instead of just have Chris to admit her deepest darkest secrets to. Alexia had a short white dress, with black lace covering the left side of the dress, her hair a mass of curls dancing down her back whenever she moved. Always the one who needed everyone's eyes on her, it made sense that she would wear something so simple and yet so stunning.

"We should go now, we wouldn't want to keep the guys waiting," Her light pink lipstick emphasized her flirtatious grin. "Now would we?"

"You are incurable," Emma chuckled, once again picking up the hand bag, and following Alexia out.

"It's not my fault, we'll maybe it is…" she hummed happily. "I just want the best for you Em."

There it was again, that horrible nickname which always seemed to make Emma's skin crawl. She should say something, maybe drop a hint that she didn't enjoy the name one bit…. But she couldn't, not when she wouldn't be here for much longer. No for now she'd allow the nickname to stick. Floods of Umbrella Corporation employees filed into the building, making Emma eternally great full that she and Alexia were already here.

"There's my date," Alexia purred, nodding to Erin. "I'll see you inside."

"B-"

The blond was already gone by the time Emma started protesting the idea. Now alone in the crowd, Emma couldn't help but float to a quieter portion of the compound. She'd wait until the crowd dissipated, before going into the theater, and finding a seat. It was the best idea.

"Did Alexia disappear on you already?" Wesker's calm voice echoed from behind Emma.

"It doesn't matter really." Emma sighed, glancing back. "You look nice," she hummed, eyeing the formal suite.

"Thank you," He smiled, tucking his sunglasses into his front pocket. "You look stunning."

"I had some help," She sighed, tucking the small purse in-between her arm and side. "You have a great eye for fashion, I cringe to wonder what you would have done with your life, if Umbrella didn't get to you."

Her fingers pulled at the bottom of his tie, before tightening it enough to put it in its proper place on his neck. Emma half smiled, glancing up through her lashes, her eyes catching just enough light to mimic a lightning storm. Wesker's orbs flashed dangerously, before clearing his throat. The ballet would be starting any moment, and they still had to look for Alexia and her date. They really didn't have any time to waste, on this, whatever this was. A sigh left Wesker's lips, the puff of air caressing Emma's cheek as it passed her. He lightly tugged her fingers away from his tie, before turning her to the entrance of the theater.

"Let's get seated." He murmured, her hands feeling soft in his rougher ones, too soft to really let go of.

His thumb drew small circles on the back of her hand, pulling her closer into his body to avoid running into others. Alexia and Erin sat in the third row, chatting as comfortably as new lovers. When they finally reached the row, Wesker slid one of his hands to Emma's hips guiding her to their empty chairs. Alexia eyed the two, before sending an all-knowing smile to Emma.

"I see why your guys are so late." Alexia smirked, once everyone was seated.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Wesker muttered across Emma, to his sister.

"Of course, that's why you're still holding her hand."

The blond woman nodded her chin to the light grip he had on Emma's hand. Chuckling when he quickly returned Emma's fingers, Alexia leaned back, and nudging her friends side. The lights dimmed, alerting the audience to the start of the play. A calming hush took over, when the curtains opened, revealing the first scene. What gave Emma the idea of watching the play, was that it's tradition for her family. It didn't matter what holiday play was going on, Christmas Eve, the Singh's and their friends went to see it. Her fingers laced around Wesker's arms and rested the side of her head onto his shoulder, as nostalgia began to settle in. A deep sigh leaving her, allowing his scent to fill her lungs.

"Comfortable?" Wesker hummed, his lips brushing against her honey scented hair.

Emma nodded, hugging him closer to her arms with a deep sigh. As the play went on, both Emma and Wesker shifted to get more comfortable. His arm neatly draped on the back of Emma's chair, as she cuddled into his side with her head against his neck. By the time the curtains closed for intermission those around the two had taken notice to the intimate nature. Emma sighed, pulling away from his touch with a yawn.

"I'm going to get a drink; do you want anything?" Wesker smirked.

"No thanks," Emma smiled sweetly, before leaning back into the theater seats. "How are you liking it so far?"

"It's cute." Alexia purred, leaning into Emma's shoulder. "But I mean, a kiss would be nice."

"Hm?"

"Yeah, such a cute budding relationship."

"Oh hush," Emma rolled her eyes. "You're seeing things."

"Really, since when were you comfortable enough to cuddle into his body like that?"

"You're reading too much into things." Emma hummed, settling back into her seat comfortably.

Wonder plaguing her thoughts, until a cup with dark liquid edged its way into her line of vision. Emma blinked a few times, before taking the warm liquid into her fingers. She glanced up, meeting the blue of Wesker's eyes, as he settled beside her. A warm smile touched his features, his boy already leaned into hers.

"Alexia mentioned that you liked gingerbread, so I got you gingerbread hot chocolate." His breath caressed Emma's face, as he spoke.

"Thank you."

A titter could be heard from Alexia, a not so quiet I told you so. Again, the lights dimmed, telling everyone they needed to sit down before Emma could address the sound with a glare. The play started soon afterwards, but the dark-haired woman couldn't pay attention to what was going on, instead her attention went to the hand Wesker placed onto her hip, and how he's pulled her closer into his warm body. It all became too much for her to breath, and secretly she cursed Alexia for bringing it all to her attention. Emma took a sip of the hot chocolate, it was very yummy. She took another sip soon afterwards, welcoming the second warmth into her. Before she knew it, the cup was empty and the play was over. The crowd giving the troop a standing ovation, as she desperately tried to piece the end of the play together.

"That was wonderful!" Alexia cheered, facing Emma once again. "Thank you so much for doing this. I would have never thought of it."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Emma half smiled, her attention being draw to Wesker's hand enveloping hers.

"We should go," Wesker muttered, tugging the woman's hand towards the exit. "It's not safe out here at night."

"Agreed, Erin and I will take the Jeep we girls used to get here." Alexia grinned, sending a not so subtle glance to Emma.

The girls exchanged a series of chastising glance at each other, as both Wesker and Erin side glanced the girls. It wasn't until Wesker pulled Emma in front of him, that the silent argument ended, proving Alexia the victor. His fingers lightly rested onto the dark-haired woman's hips, a way he kept his control, and yet allowed her enough freedom to decide where to go herself. Small groups of Umbrella personnel were scattered in the foyer, chatting about whatever topic appealed to them. It was nice watching everyone interact with each other about none work subjects, it made Emma wonder how often this happens.

"Which Jeep is yours?" She asked, once they reached the cool weather outside.

"The green one."

Emma said her good byes to both Erin and Alexia, only assuming they were going to do their own thing for the rest of the night, before sliding into the passenger's seat. Her fingers thrummed against the armrest, as she breathed a shaky sigh. The car shifted when Wesker sat beside her, and a few seconds later, it roared to life.

"You've been quite since intermission." Wesker breathed, watching the dark background pass. "Did something happen?" His hand rested heavily on her knee, drawing her attention.

"Just tired." Emma hummed, his hand drawing all her attention.

Her hips shifted giving much needed friction, his fingers slowly crawled farther up her leg, disrupting all hopes of thought. Emma's eyes danced along his arm, finally ending on his beautifully unholy face. She wanted to say so much, to scream her frustrations at him and the situation. Somewhere deep inside, she wanted to kiss him all over that unnaturally beautiful face of his. It took a moment before her fingers shakily closed the distance between his and hers. Her fingers flexed, unsure of her decision, before lacing themselves around the back of his hands.

"Thank you," she breathed, looking back to the window. "For the dress."

"It suited you, more than me."

Air rushed through his nose, a silent chuckle, neither expected. Wesker pulled in front of the compound, the car shutting off with a shutter, leaving them frozen in silence. Emma steadied her nervous breath, unsure of whether she should leave the car. He hadn't dismissed her yet. Wesker's fingers shifted, pulling away from her absentminded grip. She was alone in the car again, jumpstarting her brain again. Thoughts flooded her, as a way to comprehend her actions of the day. What was she doing? To that she had no answer, she did what her body told her to do -or rather, what Wesker's demanding presence told her. Her door opened, revealing Wesker's characteristic smirk. His fingers lacing into hers, as he guided her from the car.

"You looked ravishing," He smiled, his fingers pulling her into his body, as they waited on the elevator.

"I-I'm glad everyone enjoyed the show." Emma stuttered, directing the conversation somewhere else. "Tomorrow is going to be a pain, being that Alexia assigned me to overseeing the set up for the party."

"You'll do well." He chuckled, moving his hand to her shoulder. "Have a good night."

They were facing each other now, Emma's eyes keeping to the silver pin in his tie. Her eyes fluttered to his face, hearing his dismissal clear in his voice. Time stood still, their eyes locked, and her breath frozen in her lungs. The urge to lace her fingers around his tie, and dragging his lips to hers, driving her body forward. Wesker's breath grazed her lips, as she stopped mere inches from her desired goal, realization touching her muscles. He wasn't someone she should want to kiss, to give everything that she was to. This was wrong. Amusement danced across Wesker's blue eyes, as he watched her pull away. Things were getting interesting, with the lapse of judgment. His eyes flickered to the pink muscle that darted across her lips.

"G-good night." She breathed, turning into her room

She was ready, for his next phase.


	9. Chapter 9:Holiday Party pt 2

Holiday Party pt. 2

* * *

Announcements: Due to some confusion, I took down the Rainy Day chapter. It is the next chapter and will be posted up once again. As always please enjoy.

* * *

"Please tell me you got laid!" Alexia questioned, barging into Emma's room.

"Close the door, I'm half naked!" Emma shouted, tugging her top on as quickly as possible. "And if you must know, no I did not."

"B-but I set it all up, that was…... What did you do to ruined it!"

Alexia's bottom lip jutted out, as she pouted at the still open door. She did this often, and only when she didn't get her way, giving Emma the feeling that Wesker indulged the adult woman far too often. The dull burn of last night's embarrassment colored Emma's cheeks again, as images of her nearly kissing Wesker passed her mind's eye. What on earth was she thinking? Her fingers rubbed the back of her neck, as she looked at anything else. Alexia had the annoying habit of looking at a person and knowing what they wanted to keep secret, one of the many reasons Wesker worked with his little sister.

"Something happened, spill!" The blond demanded, nearly lunging over the dining room table.

"N-Nothing happened, now leave me alone, I have a long and hard day ahead." Emma barked.

"Fine, but you'll spill the precious beans!" Maniacal laughter echoed in the room. "Before I leave though, I was thinking, you did most of the work into this party, and I was wondering if you would share the evenings kick off speech with me."

"Sure, I am unsure of what I'd say, but I can do that."

"Great, see you tonight!"

* * *

The halls echoed with silence as Emma cautiously walked through the deserted area. A new creation for the Umbrella Corporation kept most of the staff busy, which sparked another grateful glow to Doctor Vaughn from Emma. Without his help, she wouldn't be getting the chance to expedite her escape so easily. The sound of footsteps alerted her to the guards rounding the corner, giving her just enough time to duck into a hall closet. Her gut screaming to hightail it back to her room, so she could continue getting ready for the party. Hearing the gentle thrums of the guard's steps fade into the background, she breathed a heavy sigh to calm her, fraying by the moment, nerves.

"You are two yards away, just go there and do what you need to do." She hummed, peaking from the cracked door. "Ok, go."

Emma rounded the corner of the hall, taking in a deep breath as she did so. It wasn't until she was halfway to the door that she heard Wesker's heavy steps echo down the hall. Her eyes snapped up in a mild panic, a cocky smirk touch his lips when their eyes met. On instinct Emma passed the communications office forcing a bright smile to her features. Normally he would just walk past, maybe a "Good Morning," would pass between them, or maybe a slight nod, but not today.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the Gala tonight?" He hummed, resting a heavy hand onto her shoulder.

"Yes," she replied, nibbling her bottom lip.

"Then why are you here?"

"I-I'm a bit nervous," she purred, running her fingers through her hair. "Alexia wants to share her speech, since we both worked on the party, and I have nothing prepared." Considering the situation, this wasn't a bad lie. "I-I needed to clear my mind, so I thought a stroll around the compound would help."

"Ah, I see." Wesker half chuckled, turning so he too was facing the direction she was headed. "Alexia is long winded, meaning by the time they get to you, everyone would be comatose." He took a few steps, urging her to follow. "Keep it short and sweet, you'll do fine."

"I planned on thanking the small shops and the performing troop, for participating in our parties."

"That's good, you could even leave it at that if you wanted."

"I'm not sure if you read my files in the B.S.A.A," she hummed, glancing to the sleek floors. "But it says that I don't do well in public situations. In fact, I'm pretty sure they mention the fainting incident."

A light dusting of a blush danced across her cheeks at the memory. There had been an incident in Russia, during a reconnaissance mission where two Russian officials had died, during a B.S.A.A and Umbrella conflict. Both the American and Russian Government demanded a hearing to get an accurate account of what happened from Leon's and Ada's perspective. Since Emma was their Navigational Technician, this meant she too was called to the hearing. During her three and half hour interview, Emma had locked her knees from nervousness, and ended up passing out in the middle of it all. It was all so embarrassing, but ended up being the spark of her and Leon's relationship

"I was at the hearing." Wesker smiled, side glancing at Emma. "That's when you piqued my interest."

Emma brows knitted together, as the weight of his words settled in. The Russia episode had happened well over two years ago, leaving a six-month gap between the hearing and the kidnappings. It was plausible that this was an important event which sparked the Nav-tech abductions, but if he had an interest in her, then why wait a year and a half to take her? Unless, it had something to do with the conflict, her mind offered.

"Wesker," her voice wavered, as her body stopped in the middle of the halls.

"Yes, Emma?" He mused, stopping beside her.

"You said I had information you needed, but after the 'interviewing process,' you never asking me anything else." She swallowed hard. "Is what you need to know information I got from what happened there?"

"You finally understand what I need." He chuckled, resting his back against the wall.

"Does it have to deal with the codes I procured, to stop the missile launches?"

"Close, but not what I'm looking for." His guiding hand, on her waist, pushed her to his office, "You had mentioned a series of blueprints you'd found during your search for the codes."

Her brows creased again, she did remember finding the blueprints, but they seemed to be for a set of buildings nothing more or less. What would he want with those? Reaching his office, Wesker opened the door and escorted her to the small sitting station. Crossing his legs as he sat, Wesker thrummed his fingers against the leather armchair, waiting patiently for her to say something.

"I found blueprints to buildings, and two or three machines." Her throat no longer feeling quite as dry. "I don't remember anything being too important."

"What were the machines?"

"One seemed like a voice activated elevator that cleans off any bacterial surroundings," she breathed, sitting onto his leather couch. "Another looked like a giant air ventilation system. The last one was a series of chambers with reinforced steel."

"You mentioned you have a photographic memory when it comes to maps and such, could you possibly draw out the plans for all three?"

"Yes, what exactly am I drawing out for you?"

Wesker smiled, standing again and went to his desk where a set of papers rested. Emma stretched her body, still in the sitting position, trying to get a good look at what he had there. He leaned over, grabbing the light blue paper and a white pencil. When the papers were dropped in front of her, she quickly got to drawing the series of blueprints.

"Umbrella Corp. and Russia had a contractual deal, which thanks to the B.S.A.A's tampering, our contract was broken. You stumbled over the blueprints for our new experimental stations. Those are a series of attachments that are going to help us maintain our newest strains of the T-virus."

"So, Russian scientist redacted their end of the bargain, and my nosing around made me valuable?" Emma hummed, "Then why wait a year and a half to take me?"

"I couldn't alert the B.S.A.A to what I was looking for, so I made sure I was the only one who knew what information I was searching."

Emma hummed, her fingers keeping true to the outlines she remembered. When she was finished, she sat back to see what she had drawn out. It wasn't the perfection she remembered, but her specialty wasn't drawing, so her lines weren't as straight as they should have been. Her teeth pulled at her bottom lip, as she handed him the pages. Wesker took them, quietly scrutinizing them as if they were going to answer all his problems, before going back to his desk. He called one of the engineers to his office, leaving a silent air between the two.

He hadn't dismissed her, but he now leaned against his desk silently reading the information she wrote out for him. Should she stay? She wondered, slowly sliding from the chair. It was disappointing that she didn't manage to call Chris or Leon, but it was factored into the plan that she may not be able to make it the first time. There were two other times that she would be able to slip away tonight, if she missed those then she was out of luck for a while.

"Here are the plans for our new containment rooms, be sure to start that after the party." He breathed, tossing the pages to his men.

Both Engineers looked over the plans, ignoring the dark-haired woman on the couch. Emma couldn't read Russian, speaking it was a little better, but she definitely remembered the symbols on the pages. When she presented it to her bosses in the B.S.A.A they told her to forget what she'd seen during her hacking for information, lest she start a full war between the United States and Russia. She did what she was told, as best she could, by never speaking about it again until this point. The two men nodded, confirming that these were indeed plausible plans, before exiting the room.

"Good work Emma." Wesker hummed, gently stroking her face. "You've given me exactly what I needed to complete my plans. Now you should go get ready for tonight's party."

Emma shivered as his fingers lightly stroked her face, already she could feel the effects of his touch. She swallowed hard, as she nuzzled her face into his hand, embracing the warmth he provided. His fingers swooped back, tangling themselves into her hair, drawing her to the edge of her seat. An amused chuckle leaving his lips, noticing the look of shock on her face.

"You have about an hour to get ready, kitten." He hummed, breathing in the faint honey smell of her shampoo. "I'll escort you to your room."

With that said, he pulled away from her and stood to his full towering height. Emma followed his lead, slight shocks of embarrassment touching her cheeks. If this were only a series of residual adolescent crushes, then why haven't they gone away? She wondered, as they walked through the quiet halls. Was there something more to their relationship, did she really develop feelings for the monster that is Wesker? She'd be home soon, and she'd worry about it during that time. For right now, she needed to worry about getting to the com station tonight, without being noticed.

"Thank you," Emma breathed once they reached her room. "For everything really."

"No, thank you. I'll see you at the Gala tonight." Wesker paused, smiling down at her. "I know you must be worried about your place here in Umbrella, but you've been a great help. As long as you stay here loyally, I can promise Leon and Chris's safety when I can control the situation."

Her breath came out in a slow exhale when the doors closed. That was a close one, she thought as images of what could have happened passed through her thoughts. She'd be more careful next time, or at least that's what she told herself. It was hard predicting if this was a test, but she had to keep trying to get home. If not for her sake, then for the sake of Benton and her loved ones. With this time ruined, Emma started getting ready. She didn't want to do anything too fancy for tonight, she could only handle one fancy night a year, and yesterday took that cake. Instead she braided her long tresses, giving her a clean look, with simple make up.

"Wesker wishes that you wear the red dress he got you." Alexia breathed, walking into the room with a pale green dress.

"What red dress?"

"The one I brought you silly."

Sure, enough there was the lacy red dress Emma was looking at on their first field trip out, dangling from the blonde's hand. It was shorter than she'd expected to wear, but it did give off a steady elegance that fit the Gala. Emma rolled her bottom lip with her teeth, before taking the dress carefully. This dress was too expensive, but Wesker gets, what Wesker wants.

"So, if you guys didn't have sex, what happened?" Alexia purred, waiting for any word to leave the dark-haired woman.

"If I tell you, will you promise to stop talking about it?" Emma sighed, disappearing into the bathroom.

"Yes, though I can't promise indefinitely."

"I nearly kissed him."

If Emma had said anything afterward, Alexia wouldn't have known, almost instantly a squeal of excitement left the blond. Embarrassment touched Emma's cheeks, she felt foolish for saying it out loud, and for her actions. What did Wesker think of her lapse of judgment? He a said nothing about it earlier, was it because he still found it so amusing? She groaned, hearing the inner conversation she was having, there were more important things to focus on. If things worked out, she wouldn't have to worry about this…. Relationship…... any longer. That is, if it even counted as one.

"I knew it, I knew it, I KNEW IT…." Alexia paused, a moment, her finger tapping her jaw. "Though, there was that one moment I was 95 percent sure he was gay."

"You…. Thought Wesker was gay?" Emma chuckled, pulling her clothes from her body. "That seems bellow you."

"Hush woman," Alexia giggled, prancing around the room. "Aw, you look cute…. Not ravishing like yesterday, but cute."

"Thanks." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Let's go!"

The ball room roared with chatter, this party wasn't just for workers, it was for all of those who were invested in Umbrella. Investors from all over the world came here, for the elegant food, events, and for reassurance all is going well. Wesker and the other bigwigs would be busy, entertaining and keeping the companies bread and butter happy. This would give Emma more than enough time to slip out and send a message, but first, the speech. Alexia cleared her throat, as she neared the podium, one could tell from the soft movements that this was her element.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she started, her voice demand attention. "Investors and employees, we at Umbrella Corporation thank each and every one of you for your loyalty, hard work, vision, and most importantly your money." all the investors chuckled. "Tonight, is a symbol of your trust in the future, and the future of this beautiful company that strives for perfection. As tradition, we will have viewings of what we are working on, on the things your money is helping to fund, but tonight is also about getting to know your investments and those who are investing in your talents. Now, as much as I would love to take credit for tonight's beautiful set up and planning, I must share much of that with Ms. Emma Singh." Alexia purred, holding and arm out for Emma, applause tearing through the room.

"G-Good evening." Emma breathed shakily. "and thank you for your support. Um, tonight is thanks to the hard work of The Decoration Company and Zuni's Catering, as well as the hard work between Alexia and myself. Please enjoy."

Alexia smiled, taking Emma's fingers into her own, as they walked off stage with applause. The dark-haired woman breathed a deep sigh, her heart thumping so violently against her ribs. Large crowed always seemed to do this to her. Nausea shook her stomach, telling Emma what may happen if she didn't calm down soon.

"You did great," Alexia chortled, shaking her companions hand reassuringly. "Now, all you have to do, is be your charming self. Oh, excuse me, I must greet the Russian ambassador. Unless you'd like to come?"

"N-no, I-I would like to settle my stomach first."

"Fair enough."

Emma ran her cool fingers across her warm brow, her eyes darting around the room. No one was paying attention to her, maybe a sign to rush out. A slow breath left her lips, as she nonchalantly strolled to the door. If anyone where to ask, she'd simply say her stomach felt queasy, and she was heading to the infirmary. After all, it was completely a lie. All movement stopped, when a strong hand gently pulled back on her wrist. The icy chill of panic shot through her, as her body turned to face whomever caught her. Did they know what she was doing? The thought passed through her mind, just as she was met with Wesker's beautiful face. His sunglasses neatly tucked into his breast pocket.

"W-Wesker," she exhaled, with a slight shake.

"You did great," He smiled, moving his hand up her arm slowly. "Short and sweet."

"Thanks, I'm just glad I didn't faint."

The sweetest smile touched her lips, as her eyes drew to the light touch, until his fingers stopped to rest onto her shoulders. Emma swallowed hard, already feeling the warmth pool through her body. She smiled, lightly touching his fingers, the low thrumming of nausea slowly ebbing away.

"Yes, that is a victory," he smiled, his thumb playing with her collarbone. "Now, where were you just going?"

"I was feeling nauseous, and thought it'd be best if I visited the infirmary."

"I can walk you there."

"What about your investors?' Emma half chuckled, a low panic shuffling inside of her. "Don't you think they are more important?"

"Well, I wanted to dance with you." He breathed lightly touching her cheek. "They can wait, after all I spend most of my time conversing with them over the phone."

"I'm actually starting to feel less nauseous." She hummed quietly.

"Do you feel well enough to dance?"

A breathless chuckle exited Emma, her eyes locking onto his. The question was innocent enough, and truth be told she could afford a dance or two, before leaving. Emma nodded, wishing now mare than ever that she'd left her hair out in soft curls, this way she could at least hide her bright red face. Wesker smiled as his large hand pressed against her lower back, guiding her to the dance floor. She'd never been to a Gala before, and wasn't sure if this was what they were like across the board. Wesker's fingers pulled her flush against his body, before starting to waltz. Emma's eyes flashed to her feet, she'd never danced to a waltz before, and found herself slightly stumbling as they went along.

"You've never waltzed before?" He questioned, an amused smile touching his features.

"Never really thought I'd have to learn." She hummed, finally starting to predict his moments.

Her eyes danced around the room, stopping when they met with the good doctors. Panic registering in his eyes for a moment, watching Emma and Wesker twirling along the floor. She was sure that the doctor wasn't a part of any plot in tricking her, especially now, watching as he followed their movements anxiously. Their eyes met, and she did her best to try and calm his nerves, if anyone noticed, that could be the end of everything. Vaughn nodded, before returning to a calmer conversation, with someone who seemed to be an investor. Wesker's fingers slid farther down her back, barely resting against her bottom, drawing her attention back to him. Emma's teeth pulled at her bottom lip, before she glanced into his now golden eyes.

"About last night." She started, discomfort pitting itself into her stomach.

"There's nothing to say," Wesker dismissed her excuse almost instantly. "We'll leave that as it was, until a later time."

Something over Emma's shoulder called for Wesker's attention effectively stopping the dance in its tracks. Emma followed his blue glare, wondering what was going on. Standing in the center of the arch way, was a tall red haired woman with piercing brown eyes and a gorgeous silver dress. Her dark tresses were pulled into a rose shaped bun at the side of her head with soft curls of hair waterfalling down her shoulder. Whomever she was, she was the most breathtaking female Emma had ever seen.

"Duty calls," Wesker sighed, taking a large step away from Emma. "Relax and enjoy the evening.

With his dismissal, Wesker crossed the still very active dance hall towards the woman. Emma took a moment to watch their conversation, it seemed relaxed almost as if one was speaking to an old lover. Emma huffed, before she too exited the dance floor, something akin to jealously flooding her senses. It was easy to see that there was something not so plutonic going on between the two, and she resented it. The woman looked so much like a model, why wouldn't any man choose her? Emma thought, as she discreetly made her way to one of the side exits. Her thoughts distracted her from, noticing the kind doctor appearing beside her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, resting his hand on her waist. "He didn't harm you, did he?"

"No, I am fine." Emma half yelped, "Do you know who that woman is?"

"She's the leader of the Irish branch, I think her name is Mira O'Connor." He paused, glancing to the two. "This is the perfect time for you to sneak out. Go now."

Vaughn side stepped, placing him in front of her. None of the guards were paying attention to them, but he did so just in case. Taking the hint, Emma slipped through the archway, and hurried down the abandoned halls. Last time she was too slow, but she didn't want to rush head first into a dangerous situation. With the information they needed out, if she was caught there was no doubt that it would be a death sentence. She rounded the corner to the com station again, the edges of her skirt splaying out to the side before falling back into place. Feedback from the P.A. was the only thing that stopped her from her goal. Alexia's cool voice crackled, as she announced the unveiling of the new strand of T-virus will be starting soon in the observatory.

"Ok, half way to freedom, five minutes."

Emma pushed through the door, happy to see that none of the communications people were there. She had no lie to give them, if they were still here. Her fingers locked the door behind her, before she put in the B.S.A.A.'s frequency. There was quite a bit of static, but she could clearly hear Leon's voice. Tears brimmed her lids, as she pulled the small mic to her lips. What to say? She wondered.

"Leon," her voice waivered. "Leon it's Emma."

"Emma, are you ok?" he asked.

She nodded, before she could stop herself. "I'm fine, alive. I don't have much time, I'm somewhere in central Africa."

Emma couldn't say much more, when the door flew open, revealing both Wesker and the red-haired woman. Leon's voice repeated her name, panic consuming the sound more and more until Wesker tore the wires from the consol. His eyes flash a dark gold color, as they bore into her soul. How did he know she was there? She wondered, as a yelp of fear drew from her lips, when his fingers tossed her out of the room. Pain radiated through her body, hitting the thick walls of the compound, then sliding down to the floor. Ms. O'Connor's smile chiseled itself into Emma's memory, as two guards pulled her to her feet. There was nothing Emma could say to defend her actions, so instead, she allowed herself to be dragged to her room. Where once again, she was placed under lock and key.

"Stupid, stupid girl." She hummed, sensing that this was a test, one she'd failed critically.

"I would agree," the cool accented voice of Mira echoed through the quiet. "Don't be frightened girl, Wesker sent me to check up on you." Her smile faltered momentarily. "If it were up to me, you would have been the t-virus test subject, but you've foxed yourself out of that punishment."

Emma remained quiet, Leon knew about where she was, and would push for the B.S.A.A to find her. There was still hope, even if that hope killed her here and now. If she were a smarter person, she would fear for her life, but there was still some faith that Wesker wouldn't kill her. With no reaction, Ms. O'Connor grew unamused with abusing the small girl on the floor, and instead turned to walk from the room.

"I will enjoy watching him tear you apart." She hummed, walking all the way from the room.

Emma was alone again, and would be for another handful of hours. It was nearly midnight when Wesker walked into the room, disappointment edging the rage in his eyes when he looked at her. His body stiffly sat in one of her dining chairs, waiting for her to say anything at all.

"You've disappointed me." He growled, thrumming his fingers onto the table. "Have I not provided everything you need?"

"I needed to go home." Emma shot back, quietly.

A horrifying chuckle left Wesker's lips, as his fingers tangled into her hair. "What did you say to them?"

"Wesker please." Her voice tightened, as fear sank in.

"Please what?" he breathed, yanking her to her knees. "Please don't kill me? Don't do this?"

"Please don't hurt them." Emma sobbed, wrapping her fingers around his wrist. "I'll stay, I'll do whatever you need, just don't hurt Leon or Chris."

"You're begging for their lives?" he chuckled, as if disbelieving his ears. "Your life is being threatened, but it's theirs you are defending. You are unbelievable."

His free hand gently massaged his temples, as he tossed her back into the bookcase. All of her air hissed out of her mouth, when both her head and back made contact with the thick wood. Emma's sight fogged as she rested her throbbing head onto the cool ground, everything feeling far too heavy to lift. Warmth slid down the side of her head, pooling on the concrete floor as she tried to catch her breath. It wasn't surprising that she'd have a head wound, but what is jarring is the amount of blood that oozed down the side of her face. Emma groaned, rolling to her back, she needed to escape this situation, maybe anger Wesker enough so that he wouldn't want to see her for accouple of days.

Her shoes were thrown across the floor, allowing her one less thing to worry about, as she pushed herself to her knees. Wesker's words falling on deaf ears, her mind too focused on getting out. Emma winced, as her nails scratched the wooden shelves, before it tipped completely forward. The sounds of books falling echoed through the room, as she pushed herself to her feet, and rushed to the door. Everyone knew Wesker had inhuman speeds, but she'd hopped that he'd be distracted long enough so that she could exit the room.

She was halfway down the halls, by the time she'd noticed Wesker was not in tow. Concern radiated through her thoughts, as she pushed forward to the elevators. Escape now, worry later. She repeated, each time the icy fingers of fear chilled her. Had she killed Wesker? Was he bleeding out on the floor? Her thoughts raced at a thousand miles per hour as she waited for the elevator doors to open again. Emma was no killer, if it turned out she'd killed Wesker she wouldn't be able to coup with it. An alarm blared through the compound, shuttering the elevator to a stop. Either Wesker regained consciousness or someone found him on her floor, her hear hopping for the former option.

"Okay, you're trapped in an elevator, with an enraged Wesker prowling around." She hummed, as her fingers wiped away the river of blood. "First things first, get out of the damned elevator."

Emma breathed in a deep sigh, as her fingers pressed along the sides of the elevator. Normally there were emergency hatches, many were placed on the top of the carriages, but some placed them off the side. A metallic scraping sound echoed in the elevator, when she'd pushed the side paneling out. The shard of metal clanked as it fell down the long system, half of the work was done, as she slid her body onto the concrete slab nearby. Thank whatever celestial being that she wasn't particularly afraid of heights. Her feet slid across the slab, as she reached for the other elevators cores. The carriage of these cords was two or so stories down, giving her more than enough time to jump to the sides, if need be.

Her hands burned, as she shimmied up the riveted cords. More blood slipped from her, as the cord cut into her palms, she was glad that she'd left the elevator when, it started going up again. They would find the empty carriage, before noticing the missing panel. She knew they weren't stupid enough to miss the paneling, but she'd hope that they would. When she reached the first subfloor, Emma was exhausted, and ready to surrender. Her arms were burning and weak, her throbbing headache now turned into a nauseating pulse, where any sudden movement prompted her stomach to heave. This wasn't a good sign at all.

"Keep moving." She purred, crawling to the elevator doors.

"Where would you go?" Wesker's voice echoed through the shaft.

"W-Wesker?"

"Yes, dear, it's me." He sighed, pushing his hand in front of her face. "You've avoided us well, now it's time to take your punishment."

"Punishment," Mira snorted, "She deserves death, or have you gone weak?"

"Erin, escort our guest to her plane." Wesker growled, gripping Emma by her upper arm. "Make sure she gets on it."

Emma groaned, as Wesker jolted her through the doors, and onto solid ground. The movement immediately voiding her stomach of any food. She definitely had a mild concussion, base from the blackening edges of sight. Wesker dragged her through the halls, ignoring her stumbling and pleas to slow down. He was in no mood to deal with this, and for her to have done this with Ms. O'Connor around. There will be hell to pay, but for now, he should worry about getting out of the compound, now that their position has been compromised.


	10. Chapter 10: Rainy Day

Chapter 10: Rainy Day

* * *

Announcements: My last post I caused some confusion by placing this chapter as last, so I took it down since there was one chapter before this one. Not sure If I described that right, in other words, I wanted to put this chapter in its chronological order. I've done little changes, nothing too big, so if you want you may skip this chapter. As always enjoy.

* * *

Time seemed to stop as Emma watched fat rain drops patter against the windows. How long has it been since she last took a stroll in the rain? Nothing soothed her more than the smell of rain and wet earth, as her heated skin chilled from the coolness of the tiny droplets. She needed this more than ever now, and yet sadly she couldn't have it, not anymore.

Her sigh interrupted the silence of the room, as she stood from her bed. She so desperately needed a distraction from her lonely tomb. Emma's eyes danced across the limited surfaces in the room her host so graciously threw her in. To say the room had sparse décor was a severe understatement. Her prison held only a bed, dresser, bookshelf, and a small nightstand and everything was kindly bolted to the floor. Wesker didn't find her last escape tactic amusing, and went through great lengths to limit the objects in her room.

She knew Wesker was testing her, by giving her the chance to escape. One doesn't survive hostage situations without knowing their captors well, but she needed to get out of the self-inflicted hell she was forced in. Even though she broke the trust she so painstakingly developed with him, Emma needed to let Leon and Chris know she was alive and somewhat well. Truth be told, she knew she greatly wounded the god that was Albert Wesker, by proving Excella right.

Emma snorted, walking into her tiny bathroom, to finally assess the damage. She leaned over the sink looking closely at the small slab of reflective metal, which acted as her mirror, which was also bolted to the wall. Her once luscious full pink lips now puckered painfully against the gashes, as she looked from bruise to bruise. Wesker could be terrifying when one double crosses him, but more so when he attempted to feel something for said person beforehand. Her jaw varied from brown to black and blue, as did her storm cloud eyes.

There was enough dried blood on her once pristine shirt that it surprised her the lickers didn't come looking for her. Emma carefully washed her sore face, before pulling her long wavy auburn hair into a fishtail braid. Drips of water slid from her face, and pooled into the warm water in her sink, bringing a brilliant thought to mind. A shower could act like rain, even if the spray is warm.

Emma skipped to her dresser, pulling out the navy-blue button up shirt Wesker lent her as his first act of kindness. A small smile kissed her lips, she could smell his deep musk still on the fabric. Since no one visited her anymore, she didn't bother grabbing anything other than the oversized shirt and blue lace panties. Her clothes quickly came off and pooled to the floor, as she waited for the water to warm up. The steam prickled her skin, as she eased her tender body into the hot spray. Every muscle ached under the water, but she ignored the pain and tried her best to fully relax. Her beating wasn't long, though nothing really lasts long with Wesker, but it did the job.

* * *

 _"_ _You can borrow my shirt, until Alexia can bring you more appropriate clothing." Wesker's voice pierced the awkward silence._

 _Emma never imagined he would walk into the steam filled bathroom, while she dried off. She had to admit, she wondered what she would wear, since he insisted on her showering before dinner. The first dinner and shower, mind you, that she had since he kidnapped her two weeks ago._

 _"_ _Th-thank you," she stuttered, taking the oversized cloth from him. "But I can re-wear my other clothes."_

 _"_ _I took the liberty of burning them, actually I think you should keep the shirt." he chuckled. "The only thanks I need, is sending Leon and Chris a picture of you tied up and in that."_

* * *

The memory came back so clearly, as if it happened yesterday. Wesker never did take pictures of her in his shirt, which led her to believe he had a form of humor. Emma knew the others gave up on looking for her. She had been gone for six months now, going on seven, and Wesker constantly kept her hidden. Moments passed, before she finally was able to tear herself from the rain simulation she needed. Her spirits were up, for now.

She quickly dressed, allowing her hair to leave a large wet spot on her shirt. The last couple of buttons remained open, revealing her mid-thigh as she walked out of the bathroom. That must have been a good hour of distraction. She thought, glancing once again at the clock. No luck, she kept busy for fifteen minutes. Hearing the door slid shut alerted her to an unexpected visitor.

"Jesus Wesker, you scared the living day lights out of me."

Emma muttered, as her hands fluttered to her chest trying to calm her heart. His physique instantly showed he wasn't there for pleasure. Emma back pedaled, trying to salvage the situation. Instead of allowing him to glower at her, from behind his sunglasses, she walked over to her bed and planted herself in the same spot as before. She didn't look at him afterwards, instead she glanced back out into the rain storm.

"Do you know where we are?" He questioned, leaning against the dresser.

"Somewhere in South America, from the looks of it we are around the Amazon." She sighed, darting a weary glance to him.

"Always the observant one." He smirked.

"Why are you here Wesker? I thought solitude was my punishment for betraying your trust?"

"We need to know exactly what you said in your communiqué."

His smirk was now gone, leaving only an angry mask.

"I told them I was alive and well. That's all I had time to say." She rolled here grey eyes.

The likelihood of him hitting her seemed to drift away, which allowed her body to relax against the padded bed post. Emma's eyes drifted closed, but her senses remained sharp and honed onto Wesker.

"Why is it that I don't believe you?" he whispered.

His body pressed Emma against her bed, suddenly appearing. Shit. He pinned her arms onto the headboard, which now loomed over her, with his legs straddling her waist. His button up shifted, now revealing the bottom of her panties to the world. Panic kept her eyes closed, but excitement begged her to open them.

Sometime during the long months of her captivity, Emma fell in love with her captor. There was a name for this, but for now, she couldn't remember what it was. Her training should have kept this from happening, but it didn't help that she had a crush on him from his years in S.T.A.R.S. back when he worked closely with her parents.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact I managed to knock you out with my oak bookshelf, and went around your security. Before sending a transmission to your enemies, while you were in la la land."

Emma smiled, when she steadied herself. Her eyes locked onto the dark orbs of his sunglasses, as she taunted. He wasn't going to hit her, not today, not unless she seriously miss read his signals. Emma could read him like a book, as he could do with her. Wesker knew she was going to taunt him, even before he left his room, to speak to her. His signature smirk appeared again, he saw something in her eyes, something she didn't mean to show and something he didn't expect. Wanting, boarding on needing, him.

"You are sneakier than I took you for." His voice thickened into a deep growl. "I will not underestimate you again, my dear."

His tongue slid from the shell to the lobe of her ear, forcing a quiet moan from her. She prayed he hadn't heard it, but the dark chuckle that rumbled in his chest proved he did. Wesker pressed his body harder against her, as his tongue traveled further down onto her neck.

"Let go of me." She demanded squirming from under his grip. "I demand, you let me go!"

"You don't understand," His voice darkened with anger, as he used his free hand to pull her hair painfully back, revealing the length of her long neck to him and arching her back painfully. "I am in charge, you aren't. We are no longer in the same orbit as each other. What we were like before," As his voice gained in pitch his fist pulled harder, "Is over with. I am your master, and you are my pet. Do you understand that?"

Emma groaned painfully with every tug from his hand. Her eyes shutting tightly, trying not show him the pain she was going through. Demanding wasn't a good idea, Wesker could take a tiny bit of taunting, but when he felt out of control, things shattered. Damage control was now necessary.

"Emma dear, I asked you a question." He growled dangerously.

"Yes," her voice wavered "I understand, Master Wesker."

A grunt of approval left him, as his hand loosened its death grip on her hair. Her body relaxed while his hands allowed her to lay almost normally. Wesker still straddled her waist, but now he sat there staring at her shaken form. She could see her reflection in his sunglasses, her sun kissed skin paled under his anger. Emma's eyes instantly fluttered to the window again, trying to blink away the tears that threatened to spill out. She was willing to play subordinate, pet even, but there was no way in hell she was going to cry in front of the bastard. He wasn't going to get the satisfaction.

His hand caressed her cheek, tenderness once again in his touch. She internally cursed, as a tear slid down the apple of her cheek, and onto his fingers. His thumb wiped away the series of tears, leaving a streak of wetness across her face. What was he going to do now, knowing he brought back her worst fear?

Wesker didn't say anything as he leaned down and kissed the trail her tears left. His feather like kisses continued their path, until he reached her lips. He paused, knowing he had longed for this for a long while and not wanting to ruin his satisfaction with mortal eagerness.

Emma closed her eyes, trying desperately to regain control of her nerves. Anyone with eyes could see she was terrified of him, and now was the time to ease her comfort back. Wesker took off his sunglasses and placed them neatly onto her side table. Returning to her lips, he leaned down barely touching his soft lips onto her slightly damaged ones. She had her fun, and it was now his turn to taunt her needs. Wesker pulled back, sending her a slightly playful glance.

He sighed, frustrated with himself for scaring her so much. He again touched his lips to hers, this time being more forceful but still tender. Her body responded, her lips danced with his as they came together, parted, and came together again. Small moans bubbled through her when his hand started the long journey from her sides down.

Emma is just as wanting as himself, Wesker knew that, the problems was bringing her from her protective shell. His hands stopped at the silken edges of her lacy panties, as he slowed the fast pace kiss to an agonizing slow speed. The trick is to make the wanting, for her, unbearable. She may not be blood related to Chris, but she still grew up in close proximity to his stubborn self, and she too held his strong-minded trait. Wesker snorted at the sudden though of Mr. Redfield, there was no reason to ruin the moment.

Wesker's fingers danced across his darling's sensitive thighs, moving farther from her core and slowly back. Every inch of skin Wesker touched heated and radiated like a wild fire prickling her skin with pleasure. She could fight off her sexual need easily, her fear still very present, but what she needed was air. Emma pulled away, gasping for the oxygen her lungs burned for. Wesker chuckled breathlessly, as her chest heaved against his, before dipping back down when she exhaled.

He noted the length of time she held her own, before leaning back down to her lips. She tasted like the honey her voice sounded like, intoxicating him easily. His fingers moved her shirt up, before looping them into the sheer fabric covering his goal. In one swift movement, his fingers tore the thin fabric from her body, and threw it across the room. There would be no need to clutter his work space with the now useless fabric. Emma groaned in protest, before pushing his chest away from her. He didn't budge, instead his fingers drew a pattern down the V of her hips and to her cavern.

"Wesker," Emma protested.

Her voice muffled through his kiss, giving him the perfect moment to explore her further. Ignoring her protests, Wesker plunged a skilled finger into her and instantly started his exploration of pleasure. She was much tighter than he thought she would be, further proving his theory of her virginity. Another growl erupted from Wesker, but this one was different, this one was possessive. He circled his finger, curling it, and moving it out before pushing it in much deeper.

Emma's hips bucked forward, before his free hand pushed her back down and pinning her there. This is his time, his exploration, and she wasn't going to ruin it with her impatience. Once her folds seemed to accept his finger with little resistance, he pushed another digit to join in the fun. Her wince was met with his familiar smirk. He pulled away, allowing her to breath normally again.

"Please Wesker," she begged, "stop."

"Be a good pet, and enjoy yourself." He chuckled darkly, as his fingers scissor inside of her. "I swear you won't regret it."

She bit down on her lips, determined to not give into him, even though her body slowly betrayed her. Wesker's magical fingers continued to please her, his thumb dipped inside. Its tip rubbing small circles around her sensitive clitoris. This was her breaking point. Emma's eyes closed as moans bubbled from her lips, and her aching fingers gripped the sheets tightly. Wesker smiled at his victory over his new, and perhaps his favorite, pet.

"Good girl."

Emma's moans continued, as the coils of pleasure tightened somewhere deep inside of her. Wesker sped his rhythm when his two fingers met no resistance at all. His goal to shatter the poor girl was coming too soon. He slowed suddenly, forcing whimpers from Emma. He needed her to last a little longer just to prove his previous point. He was the master and in charge of all things, including her pleasure.

Emma's breathe quickened, as his digits shifted in speed, her inner coils threatening to shatter in a million pieces. Her walls tightened around his fingers, and before he could stop it, her orgasm hit and it hit hard. She jolted forward, nearly screaming Wesker's name, this was not like anything she had ever experienced before. It was so pleasurable, it bordered on pain. Ecstasy was the word; her mind couldn't grasp but so desperately searched for. This was ecstasy.

He continued his blissful torture through several more orgasms, watching her body's responses intently. He watched her face contort into a mask of ecstasy, and the thin sheet of perspiration layered her tanned flesh, just before her body's releasing. When his fingers pulled out fully, Emma groaned in protest. He had waited till she was bordering on another orgasm before deciding to stop. Wesker chuckled lightly, before licking away the wetness on his fingers. If her lips tasted like honey, her precious juices were far sweeter and far more heavenly.

"Now my dear, is the main event."

Wesker's body pulled away from hers, forcing her eyes open again. He now stood in the middle of her room slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Being Wesker, he neatly folded his shirt and placed it onto her desk, before starting on the rest of his clothing. When his entire body was fully exposed, the gravity of the entire situation hit Emma. She indeed was going to lose her virginity to Wesker. His hardened member twitched, as he once again straddled her.

"There's no turning back after," His voice thickened. "If you accept this you are mine and mine alone. There will be no more escape plans or deceptions, you will choose no other over me. You will truly be my pet. Now is your time to choose, you are either with me or against me for all of eternity. Do you understand?"

Emma nodded, fully knowing if she accepted him she would never see Leon, Chris, or any of the others again. Could she truly turn her back on the only family she's known for the past few years? Was she really willing to abandon everything, for a man who terrified her sometimes?

"What's your answer?" Wesker growled getting impatient.

"Yes, I choose you." Her voice weakened.

His all too familiar smirk graced his face, before plunging his aching member into her awaiting body. Shocks of pain echoed through Emma's body as her core stretched and tore around him. Maybe more foreplay was in order, but blind passion frayed Wesker's senses. He powered through, leaving Emma's winces and whimpers unnoticed. His eyes closed to her, finally feeling her walls surrounding him. Months since that first spark reached him, and now he reaped the rewards of his patience.

His hips never hesitating, never slowing, always knew where to hit, forcing the numbing pain into slow pleasure. Emma's whimpers soon rang louder and changed into moans of pleasure. His name left her lips, and caressed his ears, like a beautiful prayer to some unseen entity. His eyes fluttered open, staring at his prize, as she arched her back pressing her clothed breasts to his bare chest.

Wesker stopped in his tracks, how could he have been so careless? His hands gripped her oversized shirt, before pulling it over her head, and tossing it to the floor. Now all of her flawless body lay here exposed to him. His eyes lapped up her toned and bruised body, before he started a much slower rhythm. Everything with Wesker is fast, or at least everything he didn't care about was fast. Slow and steady, that's how he made love. Though was it really love that forced his body this deep into hers?

Emma's eyes fluttered open, meeting his shocking blue ones. Again, she saw that unfamiliar emotion in them, though unlike those long nights she now knew what they meant. Possessive, he's marking her as his, so no other man could come and claim her. Her hips moved to meet his, as her fingers found their way into his hair. He may be the master, but she wouldn't allow him all the power over her pleasure. Her lips ached for his, as she coaxed him closer.

A grunt of approval rumbled from his chest, as their lips met in a sloppy frenzy of kisses. Their need surpassing graceful and entering a forbidden zone of carnal desire. Wesker sat up, breaking the fast pace battle for dominance, and stared down at his pet. He placed her feet against his hips, and pushed farther into her body. White flashes, clouded Emma's eyes as her body contorted oddly in this new position.

"Right there," She gasped, pushing her hips up as his came down. "Please Wesker," She begged meeting his hips again.

Her cries for release fell on deaf ears, Wesker himself quickly nearing his finish. His hands kept her legs right where he needed her, as he continued to plummet deeper into her. When he first planned to take her, he had wanted things to be more in control, but the longer he had to wait, the more he knew it would end like this.

Emma's body tightened around his, as the coil of madness came closer to snapping for both of them. They both knew things were coming to an end. Wesker's movements went from calculated and controlled to frantic and sloppy, while Emma's body convulsed in pleasure. Yes, the ending was coming very soon.

"Be a good girl, and scream my name." He muttered, giving her permission to release.

Her voice raised, as his body continued to hit her pleasure nodes at frantic speeds. Emma was the first to release, his name filled the room loudly. For such a small and quiet girl, her voice could rival the loudest sergeant major. Her walls constricted him painfully, as he too convulsed into her, releasing his hot sperm into her.

They sat there for a moment, slowing their ragged breathing, before either said anything. Wesker was the first to recover. He pulled out of her body, a long string of their fluids connecting them still as he rolled to her side. Emma chuckled, rolling to her side to look out the window. The rain hadn't slowed down, or even shown any signs of stopping yet.

"That wasn't how I imagined this happening." Emma sighed, glancing at the clock.

Half an hour had passed since they started this expedition of pleasure. Wesker grunted, glancing at her back, before getting out of bed. There was much to do, and he shouldn't waste any more time here with her. Emma watched as he cleaned off and dressed. She hadn't expected he would stay with her afterwards, that wasn't Wesker. Granted she didn't expect they would ever admit their sexual desires before.

"Come back anytime," her voice hardened. "It was a good time killer."

"Maybe I will," his voice fluttered playful. "Be a good girl, and you may get your privileges back."

Wesker smiled at her, taking his sunglasses from the nightstand and turning towards the door. With that said, he was gone. Emma sighed, hurt and tired as she faced the window. Could she really stay like this forever? Only time could tell.


	11. Chapter 11: Solitude and Hard Nights

Chapter 11: Solitude and Hard Nights

* * *

Definitely one of my shorter chapters, but I think it's a pretty good one. Editing came in the form of me rereading the chapter as I wrote, please let me know if there any major errors, so I can fix them. The end of the series is coming up quicker than I though it would. As always Enjoy!

* * *

The nights where quiet, leaving Emma to her thoughts, almost questioning everything she has done that led to this very moment. The days on the other hand were maddening, being that there wasn't anything else to do than pace along the small room. Wesker's new orders being no human contact, which meant no human interaction at all. She wouldn't call herself a social butterfly, having to go from person to person for some sort of attention, but she did like the reassuring feeling of a person nearby. Maybe that's why he did it, maybe this was his new way of seeing how far he could push her before she cracked.

A humored chuckle fell from her cracked lips, as she paced the floor nervously with her fingers twirling a piece of hair. He wouldn't give her that much thought anymore, she had given him what he wanted, and now she was being punished. She took one, two, three, four, five, six steps, counting meticulously in her mind before turning on her heels and scaling back beside her bed. Work distracted her, it was something about the monotonous way things went that numbed out the world behind her. It hardly seemed fair, all she did was speak to Leon and Chris, telling them she was fine, and nothing else. Emma was the only thing keeping them alive right now, why would she want to jeopardize that of all things?

"Get a grip Emma," she hummed nervously, running her fingers through her greasy hair. "You've only been a lone for a couple of days, a week tops."

The door creaked, as one of the guards pushed a metal tray into the room, before slamming it shut again. Her eyes flickered to the bland military rations on the tray, as she continued calming the erratic thoughts. At least when she was first taken into captivity Wesker visited her twice a day, now food came once a day with nothing. The guards kept from her line of sight, almost as if a robot came in and dropped off the food. Everything was so inhumane. She couldn't help but feel, as she slowly ate the rations.

"It tastes like chalk." She muttered, speaking just for the sound of it. "I'm sorry." Her voice shook, as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry." She repeated, continually, as if a broken record.

Her eyes closed, before an explosive scream left her weary body. She'd been alone for approximately three weeks, left with little to no sound. When she opened her eyes again, she realized exactly what she'd done. The cement floor was covered with the brown liquid of the chili and macaroni MRE. It didn't matter too much, she wasn't hungry, they still fed her every day, but the fact she threw it with no thought was something she'd worried about. Wesker had taken her books away, along with the paper's she'd been stashing away. In a way, she should have known that he knew what she was doing. It was Wesker after all. All those days of stashing important BSAA documents, meant nothing, it was a test of loyalty and she failed.

"Okay," she breathed, standing up as straight as she could. "Clean the mess, and find a way to keep your sanity."

Her body moved almost robotically, as she made her way into the bathroom. They'd left a cleaning rag in the room, when they'd taken all her belonging, excluding the bed and dresser. Emma breathed shakily, her fingers mopping up the fake cheese and watery sauce. The chunks of macaroni slid around, until she tossed it back onto the tray. She was no longer hungry. With quick and decisive movements, Emma tossed the spoon back into the bag and tossed the tray towards the door. Whichever guard that oversaw getting the tray would be there any moment now.

"Please say something." She whimpered, as the door slowly opened. "Anything really, I just need to hear another voice."

The guard at the door sighed, sparking shocks of hope through the girl. None of the others acknowledged that she said anything, maybe it made everything easier for them. After one of the longest moments of her life, the door opened just a bit more, revealing Erin. His hair was shorter than she remembered, and he had dark circles around his eyes. Poor thing wasn't sleeping.

"I can't stay long." He sighed, slipping farther into the room "How are you holding up?"

"I'm living."

Her voice cracked, as she rushed into his arms. This was all she needed, a person to acknowledge her, with this she'd be fine for a while. Erin held her close, allowing her to listen to the gentle patter of his heart, as they embraced sweetly. He had a hard time keeping his distance from her, which got harder with each scream, plea, and sob. She was no longer the enemy to most of the staff, instead she was the best friend and little sister to everyone. He'd have to leave soon, Wesker would notice the delay very soon, but it was hard letting her go.

"I have to go now." He sighed, kissing her forehead.

"Please, just another moment." She begged.

"I'll be back… soon."

"Fine, thank you."

With those words, she was alone again.

* * *

Weeks passed before she heard from Erin again. The other guards didn't speak to her, only dropped off the tray, leaving, and then coming back later for the try again. Entertainment was hard to come by, sometimes in the form of guessing what species of plan is outside her window, sometimes through her mind playing tricks on her. Movements outside, sometimes portrayed as Leon and Chris coming to find her, and though she knew there was little to no chance of that ever happening, Emma was content with that delusion. That is until night fell, and she realized that there was no hope, the guys weren't going to find her, because they would have already done so by now. She had given them one clue as to where she was, and Wesker quickly moved that afterwards.

"Emma," Erin's voice tore through her most recent bout of depression. "I can't stay too long, but I brought you a book."

"Thank you, Erin," she smiled, though the light dulled in her eyes.

"Don't feel so helpless," he smiled, drawing her into a tight, reassuring hug. "You are the first person to have tricked Wesker, you should be proud of that." His words vibrated through his chest. "He had no clue that you'd ever try and leave, you should have seen the look on his face when the silent alarm went off, and he saw you."

He chuckled, before pulling her into the dining room chair. Instead of the normal MRE, there sat a nice plate of asparagus stuffed chicken, with a white wine sauce. In a way, she knew exactly what Erin was saying, though she'd seen no one but him, Wesker was extending the proverbial olive branch. Silently telling her, he was ready to forgive her all she had to do was conform to his will. Erin walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Maybe this was a sign that she would soon see another person, and they not have to leave immediately. She hoped as she started munching on her dinner.

* * *

A low groan came from Emma as she rolled to her side. Her body is still tired, but her mind raced with many questions, many of them revolving around Wesker. The past few nights consisted of, her mind wandering and shifting a lot in the bed, meaning very little sleep. Her door slid opened, before it shut with a quiet thud.

"You're still asleep?" Wesker's voice echoed through the room.

Emma opened one eye, before pushing her upper body up into a sitting position. Her fingers slid across the form fitting ocean blue tank top she had on, pushing the wrinkles from the shirt.

"No, I haven't slept in quite a while." She sighed, throwing her legs over the edge of the bed. "But you aren't here to see how I'm sleeping, so what's up?"

"Alexia wants to spend the day with you." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "But if you are too tired to-"

"I'm up for it." Emma's voice cracked slightly too excited. "I should get dressed and ready."

Wesker watched her hop off the bed, and walk to the dressers in front of him. Sometime between their passionate night and now, her bright light had dulled. Emma's normally bright storm cloud eyes, lacked the lightning he so often enjoyed seeing, leaving behind a dark cloudy mess. Dark circles shamed her almond eyes, as she looked for something to wear. Has something happened, since he last saw her? Did solitary confinement break the spirited girl? Though his worse fear popped into his head, had he broken something between them?

Emma glanced up to Wesker's distracted form, wondering what exactly had taken him away from her. His furrowed brow relaxed, as her fingers laced themselves into his hands. She smiled reassuringly, before dragging him off to her bed, she could get dressed later. His body followed hers, and quickly submitted when she pushed his hips to sit down.

"What's wrong?" she questioned, sitting beside him.

"What makes you think anything is the matter?"

"I know you, as you know me."

A small blush kissed her cheeks, as she sent him an all-knowing glance.

"I really must be working." He sighed.

"When was the last time you actually slept?"

Emma gripped his wrist, as he attempted to leave the bed. Her intoxicating flowery scent reaching his nose, begging him to inhale deeply. His eyes danced up her body, before resting on her beautiful face. In reality she was quite plan looking, but it was something in her, that drew him in like quicksand. Gorgeous women have tried and failed to do, what she hadn't even tried to do to him.

"That's of no concern to you, not really." He growled.

"O really?" she questioned, sending him a playful smile. "You don't want your, _pet_ to care about you?"

He choked down a low groan that begged to come out due to her words. If she continued to serve his needs he may forget himself again, and they both knew he couldn't do that. Her lips pulled back into a small smile, before she let go of his wrist, and looked to the dresser. His brow raised as his fingers ghosted the side of her face, forcing her to look at him in shock.

"You, my pet, are very observant and I'm starting to think about how dangerous that is." His lips pulled back into his usual smirk.

"For you or me?" She questioned, leaning more into his hand.

"Both, now get dressed so Alexia can finally see you."

Even though Emma couldn't see his eyes, she knew he had rolled them. Both her and Alexia's relationship almost mirrors teenaged best friends, and Wesker just happened to be the attractive brother. Alexia truly wanted both Emma and Wesker to start dating, as soon as she met the girl.

"I'll join you for dinner tonight," Wesker continued as his breath tickled her lips teasingly. "Maybe then we can have this conversation."

His fingers danced on the inside of her thighs tickling and perking the skin. Emma's teeth pulled her voluptuous bottom lip slightly, almost as if to torture him. He needed to get out of the room quickly, though his fingers continued to skirt up her leg, receiving low moans from his companion. It wasn't until the door flew open revealing Alexia, that Wesker could control himself enough to pull his hand away.

"Looks like I'm interrupting." She giggled, looking between her brother and Emma. "I'll come back later."

"Stay, she's just about to shower." Wesker sighed, already starting to leave the room. "Remember, no leaving this room."

"Sure," Alexia rolled her eyes. "Go shower, you dirty little girl."

Emma's cheeks flushed, as Wesker left the room, and the two women alone. "I-it's not what you're thinking, not that you believe me."

"Damn straight, there's no way I'm believing anything you say to defend the situation. Go shower, I have a whole day of fun planed."

To say that Alexia had the day planned was an understatement, the two women were constantly busy, often doing two things at once. Watching a cheesy romance movie, while doing each other's hair, nails and makeup took the longest. All the while, avoiding conversation on work and what happened. Alexia often had her hair up in something, giving Emma the idea to curl the shoulder length blond hair in soft curls down her back.

"Your hair is so thick!" Alexia announced with annoyance, having her hours of curling once again fall straight.

"Yes, that was my struggle for prom…." Emma smiled, happy to see an uncheerful mask on Alexia. "Can I show you a trick?"

"Please!"

Emma took the curling iron from the blond, turning the heat all the way up and then winding her tresses in the iron. Once only her roots were visible, she held it for a moment before applying hairspray all the way down to the edges of the tresses. Emma did that for each curl, before combing her hair out into softer curls. Awe touched Alexia as she watched this witchcraft happen right before her eyes.

"That will last us about an hour."

"Just an hour." Alexia gasped. "With that much hairspray, I'd never have to curl my hair again."

"It's the curse of having straight hair." Emma chuckled.

There was hurt in Alexia's eyes, it had been there since she walked into the room, and as much as Emma wanted to ignore it, she couldn't. Every glance, told more disappointment. It was understandable, Alexia felt as though they were sisters only to be reminded of Emma's captivity. The Umbrella Corporation had placed so much trust in the dark-haired woman, and in return she'd tried to escape. They wouldn't acknowledge that they'd kidnapped her for months, or that every day she spent here was one in captivity.

"I-I'm sorry." Emma breathed, finally incapable of keeping it in any longer. "I just feel, the longer I stay here the more I lose a piece of myself."

"Wesker will forgive you eventually silly." Alexia half smiled, looking back to the screen. "You'll be given all your privileges back."

"Alexia," Emma hummed, looking at the other woman's face. "You remember I'm not her on my own volition, don't you?"

The blond flinched, hearing her friend's words. "Nonsense, you could have left a long time ago." Her voice tightened, as tears became visible. "Look at the time, I must be off."

Alexia was gone moments later, servants soon taking everything out of the room. Leaving Emma to the deafening silence again. Half an hour later, the door opened again, revealing a tense Wesker. He didn't have to say anything, she could feel the tense air around him, and the stiffness around his mouth screamed volumes. The door closed behind him long before he crossed the room, his fingers pulling her legs to the edge of the bed. Emma gasped at the sudden movement, watching as he pulled his characteristic sunglasses onto the floor.

"Sh, you're ok.' He breathed tugging roughly at her pants.

A huff of a laugh left her lips, as she lifted her hips, making the job so much easier. Stress relief, that's what they both needed. Emma's fingers pulled at her oversized shirt, leaving her in only her bra and panties. Her hips bucking slightly, when his fingers brushed against the fabric, instantly eliciting her to moan. Wesker chuckled, feeling her arousal go from zero to one hundred with one well place touch. He needed this, both Chris and Leon were causing a lot of trouble, all because of her communications. It only seemed fitting that she'd be the stress reliever, when she was cause.

"Be a good girl, and warm up for me."

His canines shown in the light with a smile that spanned his face. At first Emma wasn't sure of what he was asking of her, but that soon changed, when he sat back into one of the dining chairs. She blushed momentarily, the weight of his need hitting her like a ton of bricks. Wesker drew his brow up, as if asking what was with the delay. Emma smiled drawing her panties down her legs, and with baited breath her fingers danced across the sensitive flesh of her warmth. She sucked in a shy breath, feeling the shocks of arousal force her legs slightly closed.

"Continue." Wesker purred, standing from the chair his fingers already unbuttoning his shirt.

Emma nodded, running her fingers along her opening before circling her clit. A loud moan echoed from her throat, as she continued circling the sensitive bundle of nerves. Her other hand gripping tightly onto the sheets, as she slipped two digits inside of her fold. In the corner of her eye she could see the blond disrobing, as she scissors her fingers. Wesker gripped onto her busy hand, pulling the wet appendage to his lips.

"Good kitten," he mused, licking each digit clean.

His fingers pushed effortlessly into her, eliciting another moan, as he curled his two digits. Last time he'd lost control but this time he was going to enjoy his work, now that the primal side of things had been taken care of. Wesker smiled, his finger coming out of her and pulling her core to the edge of the bed. Emma's fingers danced to his neatly gelled hair, anticipation shaking her being as he kissed from to knee to her inner thigh. Pleasure rippled through her body when his lips brushed against the sensitive collection of nerves near her opening, her teeth catching her bottom lip. Her fingers dug into the sheets tightly as his tongue danced along her opening, darting along the inner walls every occasionally. This was a different pleasure, something she'd missed the first time.

"W-Wesker," she breathed heavily, feeling the coils tightening.

The hum he responded with vibrated against her tender flesh, radiating a newer sensation through her heated skin. He sucked roughly before pressing his thumb on her clitoris, drawing her over the edge. Both legs came in, pressing his face tightly against her, as her hips bucked against his godly features. Once her release finalized, Wesker sat back onto the bed, his hands wiping away any remaining juices from his features, as he took in the slightly disheveled woman. Her curly hair tossed carelessly to the side, her eyes closed in pure ecstasy, her back arched fully exposing her long neck, and her fingers gripping the sheets as if her life depended on it. It all made her look so small and helpless, almost betting him to protect her. Wesker shook his head to the thought, that was not his job, if need be he would kill her… probably.

His member throbbed, watching as her storm cloud eyes fluttered open and locking with his. Emma sat up, her eyes asking him what it was that he desired. Nearly a perfect pet, they just needed to break her of a few habits, and with time, he was convinced he could do it. Wesker smirked, pulling her lets around his waist, before sitting on the edge of her bed. Emma was in the seat of control, her aching core positioned over his member and arms wrapped around his neck. Though her curls started to fall from their hold, Wesker's fingers played with the one that fell down her front as he waited on her to decide on what to do. Emma sighed, before taking his member into her hands, directing it to her entrance. Wesker smiled, watching as she glanced down, it was almost too innocent as she slowly sank down his shaft. His fingers dug into her hips, pleasure rippling through his body, like shocks of lighting.

"Look at me." He purred, once he was fully sheathed.

She did as she was told, her hips slowly draw up, fighting Wesker's hands to do so. His fingers rolled her hips against him, giving her the exact speed he needed to finish, though slow enough for a beginner. Emma leaned in, kissing him gently, her fingers pulling his hands away from her hips. If he was going to give her the seat of power, she wasn't going to let him lead her. Amused with the sudden dominance, Wesker leaned back into the mattress, both arms resting behind his head. Moans bubbled from her lips, as her hands slid to his chest, using it to keep her balance as her hips ground against his.

Though he made no audible sounds of pleasure, Wesker's muscles rippled with each movement of her hips. She could almost audibly hear the coils inside of her tightening, making her movements quicker and more precise as she went. Bright flashes of golden yellow touched Wesker's eyes, his hands fluttering to her hips and gripping them tightly, moments before they pushed her completely against his hips and not letting go. His mouth partially opened, and his upper body pulling to an upwards position. Emma moaning at the feeling of ribbons of come being released inside of her.

"Good kitten." He moaned nearly breathlessly.

Emma smiled, pulling away from him as soon as his grip released her. He returned to laying onto her mattress, eyes now closed with a satisfying look. It was quiet for a long time, before Emma leaned into his body, cuddling his side with a content smile neatly placed onto her face. Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad. She had it good, until she'd decided to escape.

"Wesker," Emma hummed, nuzzling her face into his chest. "Can I ask you a question?"

Wesker grunted in response, his fingers lacing themselves into her hair. He had a few hours to kill, and to be completely honest, he was avoiding Ms. O'Conner like the plague. The red-headed woman wasn't all that bad usually. Once upon a time they had experimented with a relationship, and on occasion they'd repeat their sexual escapades, though she was becoming needy, demanding for the death of Emma almost hourly. His thumb ran small circles along Emma's temples, waiting for the her to say anything.

"Why do you always wear your sunglasses?"

"There's a certain anonymity that comes with having your eyes covered." He chuckled, not at all expecting that question. "Why do you ask kitten?"

"I was curious if it had anything to do with your eyes glowing." She breathed, kissing his chest.

As rare of moments where he felt nothing but calm, Emma's questions had sparked discomfort through his veins. Her observations were often spot on, leaving him to wonder if keeping her was a good idea. His fingers flexed on her scalp, before he sat up from their position, maybe Mira and Excella were correct, Emma maybe softening him. Worry shot through her eyes, sensing she'd said something terribly wrong, which was ruining their perfect moment. On impulse, her fingers shot to his sounders, drawing her face closer to his neck, before kissing along the vein.

"I'm sorry," she purred, between each kiss. "I won't ask anything else."

Her touched melted the tenseness from his shoulders, drawing her to straddle his waist. Emma sighed, as his body slowly sank back into her bed. No more questions, she thought has his fingers drew her to lay on top of him. Just as Emma's eyes started feeling heavy, the alarm started blaring. The two glanced at each other, questions bouncing between the looks, before Wesker stood up again.

"What's going on?" Emma asked, searching for her clothes.

"It seems someone has forced their way onto the premises." Wesker buzzed, "get dressed."

He tossed her clothes onto the bed, waiting patiently as she pulled the fabric over her heated flesh. Normally, she would have showered, after some time to recover, that way her skin didn't feel sticky, but with the situations it was best to leave now. Wesker outstretched his hand, calling her forward just as the doors to her room opened.

"C-Chris?" Emma gasped, seeing her dear friend. "Leon."

Wesker growled, he had hoped he would have been able to at least grasp the girl before the barged in. His body leaned forward, taking the time to tightly grasp her wrist before spinning her into his body.


	12. Chapter 12: Rescued

Chapter 12: Rescued

* * *

Announcements: I have noticed the Chapters where Leon and Chris are the main characters, are much shorter than the others. Anyways, for the last three chapters, the point of view will fluctuation, so that you as the reader, have a well-rounded view of the situation. As always enjoy!

* * *

The air was thick with water, as Chris and Leon crossed through the lush rainforest, guns in hand. When it came to Wesker and his men, there was no telling what could happen, especially inside a well canopied jungle. On second thought, they should have hired a guide through the area, but how were they to know that they'd lose communication with their navigational technician?

The ground sloshed underneath their feet, telling them they were too close to the river's flood zone. It was going to rain soon, and they didn't want to get caught in a bad situation. Chris corrected their direction, according to recent communicates, there was a lot of traffic going on around here, which was strange considering it's in the middle of a no build zone of the rainforest.

"Have you been able to reach Hazel?" Chris sighed, taking a large gulp of water from his canteen.

"Not yet," Leon huffed not yet used to the high altitude.

Sweat poured down their faces, as they continued forward. The humidity in New York was nothing compared to with the combined heat of sun and humidity here, and on top of that they were having the hike of their lives. It was understood that they would need to come up with an actual plan, before they invaded the small Umbrella corp. compound here. They couldn't break in guns blazing, and then wander aimlessly through the forest, that would get everyone killed. First, they needed to focus on contacting Hazel again, this way they weren't going in quite as blind, then they'd come up with the next two plans.

"We'll get to higher ground, see if that helps."

Leon rolled his eyes, not particularly happy to continue going up, in the already too thin air. It was logical though, up meant closer to the satellite and above the thick foliage of the canopy, so he didn't complain any farther. Chris grunted, starting to feel the burn of exhaustion through his muscles. Once they were fully up the hill they would take a fifteen-minute break, that's the least he could do.

"How are you doing back there?" Chris asked, once the terrain seemed to level off.

"I'm alive." Leon hummed, feeling beads of sweat rolling down his face.

Chris nodded, settling down onto the roots of a tree, before pulling out a couple water bottles. Hazel was a god send, in Emma's absence, packing their bags with tons of water, food, medical supplies, and anything else she thought they'd need. Most of all, despite knowing that this mission could get everyone involved fired, she'd agreed to play acting nav-tech to keep both men safe. Chris tossed two bottles of water and a handful of protein bars to Leon.

"Drink both of those, before we try to contact Hazel again," Chris directed, popping open his own bottle. "Dehydration can sneak up on you, especially in a place so humid."

They were both on edge, waiting to see Emma, waiting for Hazel, just waiting. Emma was officially declared dead by the B.S.A.A months ago. Her parents were notified, and sent her cubical possessions, soon afterwards, but neither parent was willing to believe it without a body. It was from them, that Chris and Leon were given permission to keep looking, even without the B.S.A.A's permission. Emma's communique had told them two things; that she was alive, and that they now could find her. With Hazels studious help, she'd been able to pinpoint the compound in Africa, and later the compound in the Amazon.

"What's that plan?" Leon asked, crumpling up the plastic bottle, and placing it into his bag.

"I'm hoping Hazel can get us into the compound without notice." Chris hummed. "After that, it's up to us, really, to find Emma and take her back."

"So, go in blind, but armed."

"I'd like to see what brilliant plan you have."

Chris growled, hearing the incredulous tone in Leon's voice. For this, they took a temporary embargo on tormenting the other, just until Emma was safely home. After that, it would depend on how she fairs, if she's broken and bruised, they would continue working together to piece her back to completion. But that didn't necessarily mean, they had things together just yet. They both wanted to play alpha, and as packs go, there can only be one.

"I'd be more comfortable if we had a map of sorts." Leon sighed, rolling his blue-green eyes. "And you think Hazel can get that?"

"If Emma could, so can Hazel…"

"Leon, let me ask you something," Chris eyed his companion. "Was Hazel the one you cheated on Emma with?"

"N-no," Leon grunted, slightly insulted at the question.

He wouldn't have chosen someone they worked closely with, that wouldn't make a good work environment. There was also the fact that he wasn't of sound mind at the time, he'd drunk a lot and needed to unburden himself emotionally, but why in Christ's name did he choose Clair. If anything, Chris would be so much angrier with him, if he were to find out. That's probably why Emma didn't tell him who. Leon sighed, pinching his nose, before looking directly into Chris's angry eyes. Better now than later.

"Clair is the one," he hummed, feeling the same flood of disappointment in himself, that he did the morning after. "I feel god awful about all of this. I acknowledge that I fucked things up with my insecurities, but you have to admit your part in this too."

They were quiet, glaring at each other from across the passage way, waiting for the other to say something. Leon was grasping for straws, during the relationship he'd felt that Chris was purposely redirecting Emma's attention, and that's what sparked the feeling that there was more between them. His fingers flexed, anxiously waiting for the meathead to launch across the distance. But nothing, he did nothing. Christ just sat there, glaring at his counterpart.

"You're right," Chris sighed, again. "You were never good enough for her in my eyes. You have to realize, I've known her since she was a teen, I'd watched her grow up. Neither her parents nor I wanted her to fall in love with a person in the job. It would kill her if anything were to happen to you or me, that's why I wanted her to find a good doctor, or butcher. That way she would never blame herself for the death of her loved one. But you had to go and pursue her, despite the multitude of warnings I gave you." Chris growled, leaning against the large tree behind him. "Now, here we are, wading through this shit stain of a forest, looking for her."

The frustration was evident, Chris's trigger fingers wiggled, as if searching for his gun. Hearing the reasoning for the constant battle for her affections, was rather liberating almost. Leon nodded, now understanding what had destroyed their friendship, and maybe now he could take steps to fixing everything, if it turned out.

"Hazel come in." Leon's voice croaked, as he took another sip of water.

"Thank God," Hazel's voice cracked from the radio. "I thought I'd lost you both forever, where are you?"

"About a mile outside of the perimeter, at least that's what it looks like." Chris hummed, glancing down the hill they were perched on.

"Oh, that's a lot closer than I thought you'd be by now." She breathed, pausing for the briefest of the moments. "That's good, I've analyze the security system they had in the Africa compound, and think I can quickly shut down the system. Though I must tell you now, that once I shut it down, you'll have ninety seconds to get in unnoticed."

"That's fine, can you find a map of the compound?" Leon sighed, wishing things went smoothly.

"Give me fifteen minutes."

Her voice danced with excitement, as they sat in silence. Chris sent an unconvinced glance to Leon, almost asking if she sounded this joyous on other mission. They had both been spoiled, having Emma's voice in almost every mission, her calming even voice telling them were to go without their asking. Each Navigational Technician was different, Emma being the oracle type, know what would be needed well before it happened.

"Okay, I've sent you the map. Estimated from where they had her before, I'd say she's being held in the south west portion of the compound."

"Thank you," Chris sighed, knowing that was the farthest corner from where they'd be slipping in. "Have you sent a rescue anything?"

"Um… yeah."

Both men shared a worried glance, Hazel's answer sounding more like a question than a defined answer. They waited in silence for her to keep her thoughts going. Her voice wavered, as what sounded like another woman's voice echoed in the background. Hazel was taking orders from someone else, Leon groaned, knowing they'd been found out. Chris grunted, already used to being at this end of commands stick.

"Gentlemen," General Reed's authoritarian voice echoed over the com. "I've refrained from telling your superiors about this, only because you are saving someone I consider a dear friend, but by no means, do not think you will not be disciplined for this break of conduct."

"Understood," Chris responded, knowing that Reed was a soft punisher. "Now, how about that escape plan?"

"We've paid a local with a bayou glider, to reach you at the northern exit." Hazel responded. "He'll be there ten minutes after you've entered the compound. From there he'll take you to the military airport nearby."

"Good to hear," Leon nodded. "Once inside, we'll contact you again when we are on the boat, or if complications arise."

"Be safe."

The two men nodded to each other, deciding this was the best moment to start descending. Though it seemed impossible going downhill was twice as much work. The slope altered from a minimal to extreme cliff like edges, coupled with the light patting to make sure they weren't going to step on an animal. Chris moved quickly, pausing only for a moment, again to make sure Leon was keeping up. It was amusing watching Leon struggle to keep up, their trainings were different. Chris was used to being dropped off in rough terrain, places where there weren't any defined cities or streets, and Leon, well he was trained for blending into cities. The large man huffed, almost instantly wondering if this was what his mentor felt during training.

"How far away are we?" Leon asked, jumping over a small cavern, and landing roughly onto the ground.

"I'd say we're about a quarter of a mile away."

Chris shrugged, unable to see the compound from the brush, but he did know how many steps he takes in a mile. Leon sighed, pulling his gun from its holster.

"Are there any guards on the perimeter?"

"Yes, if you wait just a little longer, I'll tell you when there is a clearing." Hazel chuckled.

A cool breeze tore silently through the thick foliage, as the guys waited nearly patiently for Hazel's go ahead. Through the dense leaves, they could see two sets of men converging. Both men reached for their guns, suddenly feeling the tenseness of the situation. They were going into the lion's den, a laughable situation that neither men were particularly comfortable with. If things didn't go as planned, there was a chance they wouldn't make it, and a bigger chance that they would be experimented on. They peeked at each other, momentarily reminding themselves of why they were doing this.

"Okay guys, the guards are changing shifts, you'll have ten minutes before the next shift pops out." Hazel breathed. "I'd suggest giving them five or so, to meander away."

The two men slowly crept into the forest, their guns still drawn. As beautiful as rainforests are, everything posed a danger, and with Wesker around, that danger was amplified. Umbrella's network for the past year or so had been nearly impossible to keep a tight hold on. They had no idea if there were new strands of the T-virus or not, posing even more of an issue. With the animals that prowled around the Amazon, there was no telling what was an enemy or not. Making it best to always be on guard. Chris was the first through the doors, quickly followed by Leon. They'd lucked out with the alarm having a ninety second reboot time, instead of the sixty seconds Hazel originally estimated.

"Should we split up?" Leon questioned, eyeing a suspicious fork in the halls.

It wasn't in the blueprints Hazel gave them, giving more reason for Chris to be cranky with the young woman. Chris shook his head in the negative, there was no reason to add more confusion to a situation like this. With that questioned they continued to through the silent halls. There should be bouts of people rushing through the hallways, that's at least what it felt like. At least guards, but everything was silent, giving both men doubt. Muffled moans echoed through the halls, bringing the question of what was going on. In any other situation moaning would be something to avoid, but it could be one of two things. Either it's an injured person -namely Emma, or it's a freakish experiment of the corporation. It was best to narrow the possibilities.

"Leon wai-" Chris's nearly shouted, just before an alarm went off.

Along the wall there was what looked like a retinal scanner, which was strange, considering there was no door. It was that oddity that alerted Chris to the possibility of it being booby trapped. While Leon was looking at the ground, Chris was paying attention to the walls, after all, it wouldn't be efficient to have both men looking down. Both men groaned, now having every person in the compound aware of their presence, things were about to get interesting. Still the decided to look for the cause of the moans, which magically stopped. The muffled noise, was near enough, that they knew it was within a six-room distance. They each took a side, opening doors as they found them.

"Emma," Chris breathed, watching as Wesker spun her into his body.

In a way, Chris thanked whatever celestial beings there maybe, Emma was alive and looked to be well, but in the arms of Wesker. His fingers drew up his gun on instinct, wanting more than anything to shoot the man, but knowing he'd put Emma in the way. Leon glanced at the shocked mask on the brunette, she hadn't expected them there, that was very much evident, but he watched the way her body settled into Wesker's. They didn't have time to break down the situation, with the alarm going off they had seconds to get her before other guards would come flooding in. From the looks of it, the room had only one real exit, and they were in the way of Wesker's escape.

"We just want Emma," Leon breathed, stepping around Chris's body.

The large man grunted, his gun still trained, watching as Leon tried reasoning with Wesker. Either way, Chris was going to be ready to shoot, when given an opportunity. Leon sighed, taking another step towards the blond and Emma.

"Oh really?" Wesker chuckled, pulling Emma forward. "Where would you like to stay, with me? Or with them?"

Emma's face said it all, she was at a loss at what to say or do. Chris took a step forward, his gun sill trained on the blond assassin, as he offered his left hand to her. Leon saw the panicked response, the way her body leaned into Wesker's more, when she was pushed forward. This wasn't the Emma they knew and loved, instead, what was left an empty shell. Her eyes darted from their position to slightly over her shoulder. It was fully possible she was assessing the situation, seeing where and how they'd get away.

"Chris, Leon…." Her sentence died off. "You need to leave, as long as I'm here you're safe."

"Good girl."

Wesker's fingers danced down her cheek, before falling back to his side. A cruel smile touching his features, as he watched panic dance through their eyes. The sound of it made them sick, as if he were the master of her, and she a dog to be rewarded. Leon glanced over to Chris, almost instantly locking eyes with him, both knowing what needed to be done. Leon jolted forward, capturing Emma's body in his arms, before he pulled backwards. Now with a proper opening, Chris shot round after round at the blond male. Wesker of coarse, dodged each bullet, with a grace most ballerinas lacked. A horrifying scream erupted from Emma, her body flailing forwards, to stop the shots fired at Wesker. Tears brimming her eyes, as Leon's grip tightened around her.

"No, please stop." Emma cried, just as she was dragged from the room.

One last shot was heard from down the hall, before Chris rounded the corner in a straight jog. The alarm had alerted all those inside the building of their presence, and now they heard the gentle marching of those armed men. Emma pulled, her words coming out in a flurry, the only thing truly understandable was the fear in her voice, and her begging to stay.

"How'd you get away?" Leon asked, once Chris caught up. "Hazel, where's an exit?"

"Wesker whizzed by," Chris shrugged. "Totally thought he was going after you, but he went down another hallway."

"T-virus!" Emma shouted, finally acting their attention. "Wesker has a brand-new strain of T-virus, he promised he'd keep you safe If I stayed."

Her words came out in a gasp, because up until how she'd been dragged all this way. Emma's arms ached from being elongated and tugged, now that they've come down to the wire, her old work habits coming in. There were many disadvantages to this rescue, for one, she didn't know this compound at all. It was only a guess that he was going to release those infected with the virus, but it fit the profile. Her drive to keep both Leon and Chris safe, forced her to talk about what she'd seen and heard during her captivity.

"Ok, so be careful of needles…" Chris smiled, turning left down the hall. "Do you know anything about this place?"

"N-no, I hadn't been aloud out of my room…." She sighed.

"Go straight, there should be a small emergency exit at your next right." Hazel hummed in their earpieces. "Tell Emma, I say hi."

Sure, as rain, there was an emergency exit down the halls. The alarm was already on, so they didn't think first about pushing the door open. Chris paused, telling Leon to get Emma to the docks, before turning back to the door. Now alone, Chris moved the heaviest object in front of the door. There was no sense in making everything easy for Umbrella. Soon after he gave chase once again. They came out on the other side of the compound, giving them more space between where they needed to be.

"I'll stay here," Emma sighed, finally able to catch her breath. "You guys go."

Chris chuckled, feeling the twinges of stress starting to bubble up. Though he knew it wasn't fair to Hazel, but he couldn't help but comparing her to Emma. He was sure that if he'd started off with Hazel instead, they would function relatively well together. Com-techs and their people, it was chemistry. You either mesh or you don't, and he didn't by any means mesh with Hazel.

"God damnit Hazel," Chris roared, seeing that the swamp glider wasn't anywhere in sight.

"I-I'm sorry," she whimpered, frantic typing dancing in the background. "He should be there."

"We are cornered here, with a flood of Wesker's men coming!"

Leon cringed, watching Chris pace, mimicking a caged animal. Emma checked out a long time ago, her eyes glazed and locked onto the flowing water. Leon sighed, setting the dark-haired woman on to the ground, she was in no condition to escape… He hated himself for thinking that, but her behavior told him there was something wrong with her. They could hear the echoes of the men's shouts, shocks of panic shot through them, the need to get away suddenly became dire. Chris cursed again, sending the com-tech into panicked apologies as she worked. One person rounded the corner, drawing both Leon's and Chris's aim.

"You guys chose a horrible place to get caught." Erin hummed, his hands slowly going up and his gaze going to Emma. "H-how's she doing?"

"Broke and bruised… who are you?" Leon asked, dropping his aim a bit.

"Erin," he paused, the sound of the glider coming close. "Well, that's going to draw everyone's attention." he paused, "I'll distract the guys, just make sure she stays safe."

Erin's eyes soften, just before he goes running back to the compound. The men glanced at each other, almost questioning the sincerity of the young man they just men. They may not trust him completely, but their ride was nearly there. Leon picked Emma up again, when the glider stopped before them. It was nice gliding over the water, wind whipping through their hair, cool air soothing their heated flesh.

"Everything's going to be ok, you're going to ok." Leon hummed, drawing Emma into his breast armor. "You're safe now."


	13. Chapter 13: Home

Chapter 13: Home

* * *

So sorry for the delay in posts, I'm the Maid of Honor in my best friend's wedding, as well as her baby sitter, so it's been a hectic few months! Being that her wedding is next month, I'll hopefully have the last chapter up before July, but it may be after the wedding, we shall see.

Oh gosh, another chapter without Wesker, I know, they are terribly dull. He won't appear again until the last chapter unfortunately, but I felt that these last few chapters needed to exist to properly wrap everything up. On the bright side 2 chapters are being posted up! Editing again consisted of me rereading and changing what I saw. I am aware that it isn't the best of ways to edit, but it's easier with my schedule. Please let me know if there are any huge mistakes. As always enjoy!

* * *

Numbness slowly sank in as Chris and the other calmly spoke to her. She heard nothing, their words caressing her ears before dissipating into nothingness. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, she was supposed to sacrifice everything to keep everyone safe, now there was no telling what was going to happen. If she had stayed, she could have earned her liberties again, maybe even found a better way of warning the B.S.A.A about any attacks. That time around she wouldn't have trusted anyone so willingly, instead keeping her nose clean to protect others.

Emma was supposed to stay trapped with Wesker, this way no one else had to die, but was that really the reason she was so upset? Leon wrapped a reassuring arm around her shoulders, drawing her into his body. The familiar scent of his cologne, drew deeply into her lungs gently lulling her into a drowsy state. Emma's head leaned forward, indicating her unexpected exhaustion.

"Maybe we should talk about this later." Leon hummed, glancing up from her face. "She's exhausted from the eleven-hour flight and god knows what else."

"Her house isn't ready yet." General Reed breathed, glaring at Chris.

"She'll stay with me, there's no way I'd let her stay in her apartment anyways." Chris shot back, eyeing the general.

"Then I'll contact you in the morning." She sighed, waving them out of her room.

Emma's fingers laced into the lapel of Leon's jacket, as he escorted her out of the large building. Originally, General Reed wanted Emma to stay in isolation for a week, so that they could get as much information out of the her as possible. Both Chris and Leon were not having that, instead suggesting that after a brief reprieve, Emma would come in daily to tell them anything they wanted. No one really asked her what she wanted, both men worried about her mental state, and the general too familiar with shellshock to say anything directly.

"You'll be staying with me for the next few nights." Chris sighed, lifting her into his truck. "You're welcome to stay too."

Leon eyed his gruff companion, before nodding. Chris would need the extra pair of hands, with how Emma was responding to her newly acquired freedom. This time, Emma nodded in response, before resting her head against the large man, almost instantly reassuring them she'd come back soon. It was quickly approaching midnight, and the cool March weather licked at their skin as they drove. It was light jacket weather, but after spending more than a year in Africa, Emma couldn't help but crave her winter frock. Her body shivered a bit, before Chris wrapped a loving arm around her.

"Ok kiddo, don't be too freaked out about the shape of the house." Chris chuckled, knowing the usual Emma would spend the whole night cleaning. "I'll have everything spotless in the morning."

Leon slipped his leather jacket over Emma's shoulders, as they walked through the parking lot. His fingers resting heavily on her shoulders, as she stared at the deep black of the asphalt. As frightening as it was, she'd forgotten how built up and noisy New York was. How would she get any sleep? She wondered, allowing Chris to guide her into the large apartment complex. The route was familiar, almost like muscle memory, walking through the brightly colored carpets. The air tasted different here, less primordial, tamer. She shivered, before hugging into Chris's side, when he stopped to unlock his door.

"I have only one guest room," Chris murmured, drawing Emma into the apartment.

Emma wrinkled her nose smelling old pizza, sweat, and stale air. The main wall in his living room was covered in paper, strange things about Emma's disappearance, things people had seen the estimated day she'd disappeared, things a P.I. or police officer would have on a white board. Clothes were strewn across the floor, with empty pizza boxes and beer bottles. When was the last time he cleaned? She couldn't help but wonder, as she marched to the guest room. Whether or not she was going to stay in the room, she needed to get her pajama's. In the background, she could hear the two men talking in hushed tones.

"You should shower," Leon hummed, remember she liked to soak on hard days.

"I'll draw a bath." Chris chimed, heading to the bathroom.

Her forehead rested against the room temperature door, everything seemed so strange, and yet so familiar. She was so grateful for being home, seeing the loved ones she was missing, but it's changes so much. She's changed so much. Tears bubbled to her lids, Emma knew she should be ecstatic about finally being home, but the tears were ones of sorrow. Flashes of the hurt glance Wesker gave, as the men dragged her down the halls.

Yes, it was probably her imagination, but she couldn't imagine trusting someone with the inner workings of your mind, and then having them torn from your grasp. Well she could, that's what happened before and after her captivity, but she couldn't imagine it from his point of view. He didn't have many people he trusted, and even though she'd broken that trust, he still had hopes for her.

"Emma, baths ready." Chris hummed from the other side of the door. "Maybe later we can call your parents, they've been worried sick."

It was a poor way of trying to relate to her, but Chris was trying to get his own worries out of the way. They both knew she was going to be alright. Even though the Emma they knew and loved, happened to be broken, it wasn't irreversible, she would come back after a few months of rest and therapy. Leon sneered, using Chris's broom to slide the boxes of pizza from the couch. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring Emma back here, they should have stayed at Leon's. During this whole ordeal, he still found time to clean his apartment. When the guestroom door opened, both Leon and Chris looked up to see Emma's grim features. Leon was the first to look away, there was no need to make a spectacle out of her coming out of the room.

"I'll clean the house tomorrow." She sighed, once again disappearing behind a door.

Chris sent Leon a sideways glance, almost asking if he'd heard the same thing. This, coupled with her leaning against him, was a sign of how quickly she'd be back to herself, or at least that's how he saw it. Emma hummed, sinking into the deep bath. The water smelled like figs and jasmine, and odd pairing she'd decided after a moment. Of course, Chris would but the Jasmin bath-bomb with the Fig bubble bath, he'd have no idea what to do. She found herself giggling at the thought of him so diligently making this bath for her. It was unfair of her to be doing this to them, they did something good, they rescued her, and here she was mourning an unrequited love.

"Hey Euphemia," Chris whispered, into his house phone. "Well, we got her. She's alive, and physically well."

He hummed, listening to the other person on the line. Leon eyed the man as he picked up pizza boxes and wedged them into a trash bag. It was a wonder how the bear of a man was so fit, there had to bat at least sixty boxes on the couch alone. Having Emma gone for the past eighteen months truly brought home how much she took care of everyone else, especially Chris. After a while Emma reappeared from the bath, looking dapper, as she tossed her dirty clothes in the middle of the kitchen floor.

"Hey, pick up your clothes young lady!" Chris half shouted, covering the receiver.

Emma glanced around the room, her brow cocking sassily, as if to drive her point, why pick up when that's what I'm going to do in the morning. Chris pouted in response, before returning to his conversation, and disappearing into his room. A smile touched her lips when her eyes met Leon's, it was hard to figure out what exactly she was smile about, but he returned it too quickly. He missed her, missed having a peace keeper, a friend, a reason to smile. She'd picked him up when Ada passed, and she kept him going, losing her was like losing himself all over again.

"How are you feeling?' he asked, as his fingers let the end of the trash bag back slip to the ground.

"I…. I'm not sure." She shrugged, being completely honest about her feelings. "You?"

"I'm so much happier having you here." Leon nearly choked on his words.

With everything said and done, he finally could sink into the emotional downward spiral, or at least for a moment. A familiar look touched Emma's features, as she came over, pulling him into a warm hug. Her smell enveloping him, as he buried his nose deeply into her shoulder. Tears soaked the thick robe she was wearing, Leon's murmurs of how worried he was muffled by the same fabric.

"Emma, having no idea that you were alive or dead… it was the worse feeling." He hummed, pulling away so that he could look her in the eye. "I'm so sorry for putting you through everything," he choked. "I love you so much, and I hate myself for cheating on you, especially with a good friend of yours."

"I've already forgiven you," Emma hummed, pressing a light kiss to his forehead.

Their eyes locked, not moving from each other's for a long moment, before Leon pressed his lips against hers. It was on impulse really, the need to feel her again, to know that she was truly there. His fingers entangled themselves into her damp hair, drawing her closer and making the kiss so much deeper. Just as suddenly as it started, Emma pushed away, a look of confusion touching her eyes. Her tongue darting over her lips, as Leon waited for her to say anything, even if it was her turning him down.

"I-Leon, I don't think I'm in any state to even consider dating right now." She breathed, her nav-tech voice coming out.

"I understand that, just let me take care of you the same way you take care of us." He breathed.

He could work with her not being ready for a relationship, after all she just got out of a traumatizing situation. Emma half smiled, it was a kind thought, but both Leon and Chris needed the old her now more than ever. It would take everything she had, but she'd find a way to reassure them she was ok. She lightly kissed his cheek before muttering a good night, and disappearing into her temporary room.

"Really…. Kissing her?" Chris sighed, leaning against his bedroom door. "Now you don't even get a pillow."

With those words, Chris too disappeared into his room, leaving Leon to regret his actions. Almost instantly he sighed, flopping onto the semi clean couch, muttering 'stupid' like a mantra.

Morning came too soon for the guys, Chris waking up first to the sounds of humming. Leon later to the smell of pancakes, sausage, and sunny side up eggs. Technically Chris was awoken first, Leon was the first to get out of the bed. His face feeling far greasier than usual. When his eyes adjusted from the tired blur, he was graced with a clean-living room. Emma hummed, dancing to the radio, her long dark hair pulled into a braided ponytail, and the far too long band tee she wore, flapping to catch up to her body movements. Breakfast cooking, while she scrubbed the counter tops. The apartment was far cleaner than Leon had seen it in a long time. Emma's body swayed to the music, obviously not paying attention to her surroundings as she cleaned.

"Emma, what are you doing awake?' Chris's voice boomed through the room.

Both Emma and Leon jumped, not expected Chris up for another few hours. Chris, after missions, often went into hibernation as Emma called it. Going to sleep for long periods of time, only waking up to use the bathroom and eat. It was his way to dealing with everything he'd seen while on a mission. She'd often take care of his needs during this time, having food displayed at the proper feeding times and making sure his apartment was spotless. Her fingers fluttered to her chest, something she didn't remember doing before Wesker, as she breathed in an exaggerated breath.

"I just thought getting things cleaned up was a good idea." She hummed, fluttering her eyes at him. "And then, I thought cleaning was hungry work, so food."

Her arms fanned out, showing him everything she managed to do while the two men slept. Nearly every room was spotless, she still needed to vacuum in the living room, laundry, and do a thorough cleaning of the bathroom. As much as Chris wanted to mad at her, for skipping out on much needed sleep, he was happy to see flickers of the old Emma. Chris smiled, taking her into his arms, his eyes locking onto Leon's tired eyes.

They exchanged a silent conversation, as Chris rested his chin against the top of her hair, taking in the smell of honey and something he wasn't familiar. If he asked, he'd probably get a ridiculous answer like Argan oil. He rolled his eyes at the thought, what is Argan, some exotic bean forged by the gods? Emma would probably have an answer to that question too.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Emma hummed, glaring at the big man teasingly.

"On the top of your head yes."

His fingers laced into her hair, gently pulling her head back a little, just enough for him to kiss it comfortably. Emma sighed, burying her nose back into his chest, it was nice being home again. The stress for not having to say the right thing all the time, not having to be on guard, and dealing with the ever-shifting mood of Wesker was tiring. She'd almost forgotten that things didn't have to be that way. Chris's fingers lightly caressed the green parts of her jaw, a mixture of disappointment and loathing touching his eyes. He hated that it had taken him so long to find her, and even more so that he hasn't been there to protect her.

Many of the bruises were healed or healing up, leaving the question of how many bruises there were total. How many times had Wesker laid a hand on her sweet face? This alone was proof to Chris, that Wesker was a monster. How any normal person could harm another so dedicated to the service of others was beyond his comprehension. Emma sighed, leaning into the tender touch, her eyes fluttering shut. In the background, Leon rolled to the balls of his feet, taking a moment to stretch his sore muscles. How old was Chris's couches, thirty years? His bones popped back into place, as the time caught his attention.

"Sorry to butt into the moment, but if we want to make it to our hearing on time, we should start getting ready in half an hour." Leon hummed, starting to pick up his jacket.

Unlike Chris, Leon needed to drive all the way home, and get ready. Hazel agreed to drop by and watch Emma while the review board is looking over their actions. Chris doubted any real discipline would be implemented, especially since everything ended well, but the board would need to look like they were coming down, at least a little bit, on the behavior. Leon on the others hand, found the whole situation a nerving. Emma breathed sigh, before stacking up two plates of food. There was no way in hell, that they were going to leave this house with empty stomachs.

"Bon apatite." She smiled, only speaking small bits of French.

"I really should head back to my place." Leon hummed, feeling the burn of embarrassment again.

Chris, too happy to have a home cooked meal again, had managed to stuff almost his entire plate into his mouth already. Both Emma and Leon grimaced at the sight for a moment, before returning their gazes to one another.

"I'll make a to go plate for you." She smiled, reaching for some of Chris's Tupperware.

"No, he'll eat here." Chris grumbled, piling food onto his plate again. "You left some clothes here, during our searches."

"The two of you had a slumber party while I was gone?"

Emma's brows cocked, her mind dancing with the thought of the two of them doing each other's hair and nails. The men glared at the teasing smile that appeared on the dark-haired woman's face. It was amusing having this much of her back, but the way she referred to her kidnapping brought a few red flags to light.

"No." They choired, sending a glare to her.

"Ok, so you guys are gay lovers then…"

Emma sang, as she skipped into the bathroom, leaving the end of her sentence drift into silence. Both men glanced at each other, looks of horror touching their features, before returning to their meals. She sure had a way of ruining a moment. It was silent as the boys ate, each wondering what was taking her so long in her room. She'd left things rather awkwardly between them, and neither knew exactly how to remedy that. Her humming finally broke through the door, as she came back out, dressed in baggy gym shorts and a wife beater top.

"I'm going to do laundry, I'll see you boys when you get back."

Before passing them, Emma lightly kissed their cheeks, her arms full of dirty laundry. How many clothes can one guy have, you may be asking yourselves. The answer is a lot. Despite pestering others about their mountains of clothes, Chris was easily a horder. He wouldn't throw away an old pair of boots, even if they could jump off his feet and talk to him through the soles. One could easily see how he was military, but not when it came to throwing things away. Emma always took a month each year, to throw away anything that was outragedly small or tattered.

The halls of the apartment building were silent, giving the small pass the feeling of being haunted. It was rare that any of Chris's neighbors were seen, many of them being military or working at night. They often joked that everyone in the building were just spirits tied to the earth, and Chris mistook the newspaper add and became the token living person. It was an amusing thought, until one needed to go through the hallway and down into the basement to do laundry.

"Howdy Emma!" Hazel's voice broke the silence, causing the dark-haired woman to jump.

The clothes hanging haphazardly from the hampers edge, danced to the floor at the sudden jump. Boxers, shirts, socks, and one shirt scattered to Emma's feet, as she glanced to the voice. Too southern for Alexia, but there was a hope that the blond would be standing there, worry etched into her face. Did Wesker know where Chris lived? The question bounced through her thoughts.

"Hazel," Emma sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know…"

"The guys asked you to baby sit me…."

It wasn't a question, rather an observation made as she tucked the clothes back into hamper. There was something in Hazel's eyes, a tell that said she knew something, but wasn't allowed to say. The two women stared at one another for a long moment, assessing both the situation and where this line of conversation was going. Emma wouldn't say Hazel was weak, no, she would sum it up to easily charmed instead. She wasn't any good at keeping secrets, unless it came to work of course, but personally secrets often just bubbled from her when pressed.

"N-no….."

"Can you help me?" Emma sighed, wanting to get things over with. "You'd think Chris didn't learn how to do laundry, if you could, there's another two hampers full of clothes in the living room." She sighed, making sure to look exasperated. "I'll wait here, while you get those."

"Sure, he's so lucky to have you."

The brightness to Hazel's voice came back, relieved that everything was over with. It took a total of five minutes for Hazel to go to Chris's, get the laundry, and drag both hampers to where Emma was. During that time, Emma allowed herself to take peace in the silence. The two women sighed, listening to the humming of the three washers. Leon and Chris were probably gone, Emma thought, as her fingers danced through her dark tresses.

"What exactly is the hearing for?" she asked a few moments later.

"Well the B.S.A.A officially declared you dead months ago." Hazel started, her legs dangling from the folding table. "The hearing is because they defied direct orders, to go and get you back, after you contacted them."

"Oh," she hummed, looking to the floor.

What else could be said? To be declared dead, and then to have those who found you being punished, there is nothing else to say but oh. Hazel's bright eyes danced across Emma's features as they waited for the other to say something, if only to break the silence. Officially Hazel would have to leave in an hour, leaving Emma to fold the massive amounts of clothes on her own, to get back to work, but really, she needed to pick up both of Emma's parents. After hearing of her return, they'd pressured Chris into letting them come by for a month at most. Now, Chris's apartment was far too small to have four grown adults living there and they were still awkward with Leon. Break ups often do that.

"Why are you staring at me?" Emma hummed, her fingers playing the fringes of her hair.

"I have to pick up your parents in an hour." Hazel blurted out, before she could think of anything else to say.

It wasn't that the dark-haired woman was displeased with the thought of her parents coming, she just wasn't ready for it in no way, shape, or form. Nerves touched her features, as an entire dialog started playing in the back of her mind. What if they found out about everything? She wondered, different scenarios playing. She felt fingers wrap around her upper arms, drawing her back from the silent panic attack.

"Everything's going to be alright," Hazel breathed slowly. "We just want to help you, there's nothing to worry about." There was a long silence, before Hazel pulled Emma into her arms. "We're all just so happy you are alright."

"What's happened since I've been gone?"

Both women jumped at the loud buzzer sound of the washer's completed alarm. Emma laughed, at their jumpiness, before she started putting everything in the driers. So much has happened with in the eighteen months, Hazel wasn't entirely sure where to stare, or even if she should. After a moment, and a questioning glance from Emma, Hazel started talking about how busy everyone was. Tons of terror attacks started after Emma's disappearance, stalling their search for her. Four cities in sixteen different countries got infected with the t-virus, one right after the other was taken care of. It was like another Racoon city, just globally. Clair too was kidnapped, and was currently finishing the last of her retraining and therapy.

By the time Hazel finished, it was time to leave to pick up Emma's parents. Chris and Leon were expected home around nine or ten, depending on how well the hearing goes. If they hadn't had laundry already going, Hazel would have invited Emma on the trip to the airport, heaven knows she needed the entertainment. Emma smiled, telling her companion to be safe, before starting the driers. Finally, alone, Emma sighed, sitting on the folding tables. Armed with a new book in hand, she spent the next hour and ten minutes reading.

There was no doubt her parents would come barreling through the laundry room doors as soon as they got out of the car, but she wasn't expecting the array of hugs, kisses, and tears that she received. Her mother's voice echoing words that she couldn't understand, as her step father varied from having her pressed tightly against his chest to having her an arm's length away.

"Thank god you are alright." Euphemia ended her ranting, before going in for another kiss on the cheek.

"We were worried sick about you," Richard chimed in, finally leaving her where she sat.

"How are you?" The murmured at the same time.

"Alive," Emma smiled weakly, unsure of what to say exactly.

She knew this was going to happen soon enough, but the words she'd unknowingly practiced in her head were lost to her now. Stillness settled into the room, bits of Chris's laundry scattered across the ground with the rush of movement. A bright smile touched Euphemia's features, so happy that her daughter was finally safe at home, to dwell on the differences. She danced around the room picking up the laundry, and placing them into the washer again, words bubbling from her mouth but not connecting with Emma.

Richard was the one who saw the uncomfortable shifts, dodgy eyes, and thin shimmers of sweat dancing down his daughter's neck. The young woman was still in that fight or flight adrenalin induced shock of being a captive. His hand rested heavily onto Emma's shoulder, a sorrowful look gracing his eyes.

"Euphie," he grunted, watching as his beloved folded clothes.

"Yes Dick?"

"Maybe we should drop our shit off at the hotel," he sighed, watching as Emma did the same. "This way, Emma can finish up, and prepare for our visit, while we settle in."

"But, I only just got her back…" Euphie's eyes filled with tears almost instantly. "You don't mind me staying here, do you babe?"

Emma's heart melted, guilt slowly settling in as her bothers brown eyes reached her. Yes, she wanted just a few more hours of preparation time, but it was too late now. She shook her head, bringing a bright smile to her mother, and another set of desperate hugs. Richard sighed, knowing that things could have gone a lot smoother if they'd given her a few more days, but he joined in the folding party never the less.

"I'll just head out now." Hazel hummed, taking a step back.

"Nonsense. We'll order a pizza, watch a few movies, play a few games, talk. Just like old times."

"Euphie my love, your pushing it." Richard chuckled, seriousness dancing along his joke.

"Oh hush, you, blueberry pie."

Both Emma and Hazel cringed at the nickname, neither wanting to know what sparked it. Euphie chatted about books and such, even dropping the bomb that they may move back to New York to keep tabs one Emma. All the while their sweet baby girl remained quiet, nodding every once in a while, maybe joining in with one or two words on the rare occasion. It was that behavior, which drew Euphemia's attention. Emma was just like her, nearly an exact replica when it came to personality and looks, but now she was calmer and hesitant to talk.

"Emma, darling," Euphemia smiled, placing a light hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Could you and Hazel please put away the clothes in these two hampers, while Richard and I finish off the folding?"

Emma nodded, picking up the tall hamper and marching from the room, Hazel stumbling behind with the wider one. As soon as they were gone, Euphemia's smiling mask dropped into a deep-set frown, her hand resting on her hips as she met Richards stare.

"Just wait until I get my hands on that dirty bastard," she fumed. "First, he betrays our loyalties, then he tries to kill us, but I draw the damned line at kidnapping and destroying my precious baby girl!" Tears again fell from her eyes. "Just look at her, the light is completely gone."

"I know dear," Richard breathed, pulling his wife into his arms protectively. "She'll see a therapist soon, but maybe we should keep our trip short." He continued through the gasp of protest. "Give her some time to deal with this on her own, you can be a little overbearing at times."

"But she's my baby."

"Our baby, she's our baby dear, but right now she's lost and needs to find her way back." He hummed, kissing the top of Euphemia's hairline. "I think, if she has Leon, Chris, us, and everyone else pushing her to get better, she won't. Instead, let's show her how much we miss her, and then give her some space for a bit. We both know the boys won't stop pushing her."

"Fine," Euphie pouted, as she started folding again. "but if there is no improvement in two months, we are moving back here, and her in our house."

"Agreed, dear."

* * *

Euphemia and Hazel sang along with the musical Chicago, as Emma and Richard face palmed. The front door rattled open, revealing the scene the exhausted males. Unlike the original time they'd estimated they'd get home, it was edging one in the morning, before they were released to go home. Emma's parents ordered three pizza's, soda, salad, and dessert, before checking in an hour late to their hotel. Both men grabbed a plate, relatively unfazed by the amusing show. The only difference being that Hazel was acting a fool with Euphemia, and not Emma.

"How'd it go?" Emma asked, when Chris sat down.

"Well, we aren't fired." He retorted, "but we are getting a write up, and will be taken from missions for a while."

"No unpaid leave?" Hazel asked, only when the Cell Block Tango went off.

"Naw, they are only mad that we didn't ask before leaving." Leon shrugged.

"That's great!" Euphemia cheered, giving each boy a kiss on the cheek.

"When is Emma seeing her therapist?" Richard tried his hardest to whisper, over his daughter's shoulder.

"Tuesday of next week."

"We'll be leaving the Tuesday after that." Euphemia murmured happily. "A whole two weeks of this, wont that be nice?"


	14. Chapter 14: Therapy

Chapter 14: Therapy

* * *

Announcements: Greetings everyone!

Unfortunately, it's about that time, this chapter is officially the second to last chapter of, _In Captivity_ , and as promised I am going to clarify what the Chapter End Cap is, and what to expect from it. For those of you who didn't read the past Announcements, I am doing a post that will follow up the final chapter, for you as the readers to ask me the author questions. As well as, I get to publicly thank everyone who participated with this series, and somewhat poll what series to do next. I am officially taking questions as of today! Information is at the end.

* * *

Emma sighed, glancing around the strange surroundings that echoed with the very memories that kept her sane during her captivity. Though everything seemed different now that some of her belongs were brand new, almost as if symbolizing her. Something new, surrounded by all the older things, she once fit in with. Maybe it was these thoughts that required all ex-captives to attended therapy sessions before going back to work, or maybe it was due to the emotional scars. But was she emotionally scarred?

The front door opened and closed with that all too familiar squeak of the door hinge, reminding her of why she was leaving her apartment when she was abducted. Emma smiled, half expecting Wesker to round her bedroom door, the smile remained when she saw Chris. A strangled cry left her lips, she had seriously thought she'd never see Chris again during her experience with Umbrella. Her arms flew around his neck, as they both took deep breaths of each other. It became clear that Emma was no longer angry at the two men, for taking her, with the long hug, but what worried them still was that she didn't want to leave the side of Wesker.

"Your appointment is soon." Chris murmured into her dark tresses.

"Let's play hooky, I'm so tired, and I've missed you so much." She hummed, only now starting to pull away.

"As much as I want to do that," Chris sighed, keeping her an arms distance but still in his large hands. "We need to go, you went through a lot in your year of captivity, and we all just want to make sure you are ok."

"You guys are being silly. The doctors gave me a clean bill of health and you can see me." Emma half chuckled, pulling fully away from his warm grip. "I am perfectly fine."

Her door opened once again, drawing both their attention to the front of the rather small apartment. Almost instantly Chris had his handgun drawn, his other hand telling Emma to stay where she is whilst he investigated. Before her abduction, Emma would have gladly stayed behind, hiding in her closet and holding her breath until she was summoned, but she was different now. Instead she rolled her eyes, pushing passed her armed family friend, and walking down the slight hall, and appearing in her living room.

"Chris almost shot you, Leon." Emma smiled, glancing at the short haired man.

"I just wanted to see what was taking you two so long." Leon chuckled, holding his arms out to embrace the Nav-tech.

Emma obliged him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight encirclement. It felt nice being home again, though there was something missing, something that felt like a piece of her was gone. Leon's grip tightened around her waist, with a satisfied hum reverberating through his chest, before his pulled away. His features almost say that they seriously had to leave now, or be late.

"Fine," she sighed, messaging the back of her neck. "I'll go, but no more tests, needles, or anything else concerning my health. I was well taken care of."

"No promises, but we'll talk to your boss." Chris sighed, walking to the front door. "We're taking the Tank, now let's go."

The car ride was silent, neither Chris nor Leon really knowing what to say to Emma. There were many concerns they had, beginning with her sudden attachment to Wesker. In some ways, she was just like other captives' quiet and unwilling to speak of their imprisonment, but then there was her bubbly attitude, unwillingness to come home, and the shocking lack of fear. Emma hummed quietly, watching the lamp posts and scenery pass by the trucks windows. Leon sent her an inquiring glance, before glancing over her head to Chris. The dark-haired woman cocked her head to the side, watching as they approached the B.S.A.A. headquarters. She didn't recall having a Therapist on call, and now that she really thought about it, she didn't remember having a rush of doctors there either.

"We asked that your therapy be somewhere comfortable for you." Leon smiled, glancing back to the window.

"We also need to talk to you about your living arrangements, but that can wait till after therapy."

* * *

"You must be Emma Singh." The red-haired woman smiled, with her soft hand reaching out.

"Yes, and you are my therapist?"

"Affirmative, I am your psychiatrist." the woman chuckled at the military term. "My name is Thea Greene, but you can just call me Thea…. Or doc, I get that one a lot too." Her hazel eyes, ran across both men, before resting on Emma. "Now, I'll have to ask your two bodyguards to wait outside while we talk."

"You heard her," Emma chuckled, glancing at the two awkwardly standing in the corner of the room. "Out you go."

"We'll be outside if you need us." Chris sighed, hugging Emma, as if he was never going to see her again.

"I'll be fine, don't bet all loving now."

Chris kissed the top over her head, before walking from the room. Leon half smiled, his way of reassuring her, before following the large male. The room sank into silence, as Emma turned to look at the therapist? Psychologist?

"Em, please sit and make yourself comfortable." Thea smiled, as her fingers smoothed the bottom of her skirt as she sat.

Emma never really liked the nickname Em, it reminded her too much of the letter, which for some unknown reason bothered her. Though despite her annoyance at the epithet, she allowed others to call her it since it wasn't anything too important. The auburn-haired woman sad down, thankful for not having to wear a skirt that would bunch inappropriately. The two women sat in silence for a long moment, something Emma once read called this a therapeutic vacuum, allowing the patient to direct the line of conversation.

"Em is one of my least favorite thing to be called," She blurted before her mind could stop her.

"Pardon my misjudgment, what would you like to be called?" a smile sparked in Thea's eyes, waiting for anything.

"I've always been called Emma, my mother found no reason to give me a nickname." Emma paused, "Well, Chris calls me kid all the time."

"It would hardly be appropriate for me to call you kid, Emma it is." There was another pause, before Thea pulled out a notepad. "How are you doing Emma?"

"I'm fine."

Normally Emma would have asked Thea how she was doing as well, since social norms required it, but do societies rules apply here? Would it be weird if she asked if etiquette applied here as well? She was at a loss of what to say exactly, as she watched Thea jot something onto the note pad. The silver of the pen glistened in the dimmed lights above the therapist, calling for the attention of those around.

"You've been through a lot in your eighteen months of captivity…" Thea glanced back up from her work. "I would be a wreck, even with my training. Others trained for that line of work are often traumatized with it as well."

"I got lucky," Emma breathed, shrugging her shoulders.

"I see that Benton was a co-worker of yours, and died under Wesker's care." Thea probed, crossing her legs. "Did you see him?"

Tears rushed to Emma's eyes, her initial instinct to hide the emotion of it all took over, allowing her bangs to drape between them. She did give Benton's family the devastating news as soon as she got home, but the feeling of guilt never leaving her. Her best bet was to remain silent, but her own thoughts plagued the long opening. Blaming, always blaming, her thoughts blamed her for the situation she was in for eighteen months, for Benton's death, and even the purgatory she was left in now. A tear dropped from her eye, and was quickly followed by others.

"Ok, hard subject," Thea half smiled, reaching over her coffee table with tissues in hand. "Let's go back to that one later. You said you were lucky?" Emma nodded, wiping the tears away with the tissue. "How?"

"I didn't die," she shrugged, glancing to the off blue walls. "They were kind to me, for the most part."

"Kind is not something I've heard to refer to a kidnapper." Thea hummed, jotting something into her notes. "How were they kind?"

"I almost never missed a meal, my room had my furniture in it…"

Emma's voiced drifted away, her mind reminding her of the light touches Wesker and she exchanged. The kisses, she'd only receive during the most intimate times of her captivity, the way their body's felt when they were entwined in each other. She gasped, feeling the tears starting to brim her stormy eyes once again. Thea cocked her head to the side, taking notice to the trip Emma had taken, and genuinely curious as to where she went.

"Where did you just go?" Thea questioned, tapping the pen against her lips.

"Hm?"

"You stopped talking, and that thousand-mile stare took over." Thea prompted. "Where did that stare take you?"

A thoughtful look touched Emma's features, wondering if she should say anything. "How are these questions supposed to help me?"

"Well, it gives me background as to what you went through…. Which then I can focus on finding a way to analyze your behavior and find a way that best helps settle you back into a normal society." She paused, eyeing Emma once more. "Now, where did you go?"

"Wesker," a burning blush touched Emma's cheeks. "I started thinking about Wesker."

"Your parents worked with him, during their time in the S.T.A.R.'s program. Did you have much contact with him then?"

"Not really, I ran into him a handful of times."

"How old were you?"

"A teenager, maybe fifteen or so." Emma shrugged.

"At the height of your hormonal imbalance," Thea hummed, jotting more notes down. "Did you have a sexual attraction to him?"

"I, he was that untouchable man…." Emma sighed, cradling her head.

"No one will pass judgment for an adolescent attraction." Thea half smiled. "Now, did you engage in sexual activities with him?"

"I was fifteen." Emma said dubiously, but fully knowing that's not what she was being asked.

"You know what I mean." Thea shot back, though taking a moment to rephrase her question. "During your captivity, did you engage in any sexual activities with Wesker?"

Emma shivered, taking a quiet moment to calm the race of her heart. "Yes."

"I see," Thea hummed, jotting more thoughts down. "Why don't we start with you telling me about what happened."

"All of it?" a blush touched Emma's cheeks.

"Yes, start from what you remember before being kidnapped, and so on."

* * *

Chris paced the length of the waiting room, she'd been in the office for almost four hours now. He didn't like having her out of his sight for too long, it made him a little trigger happy. Leon sighed, watching the pure display of anxiety from his companion. The secretory eyed them both, another one of the patience complaining of the heavily armed military man pacing. If Emma didn't come out, Chris may need to be escorted out, before he really did pull his gun and kick the door.

"Maybe you should calm down?" Leon breathed, sitting farther into the seat. "You're making people nervous."

Chris growled, hearing his companion nagging at him. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"Her captivity," Leon chuckled, rolling his eyes again. "What else would it be? Shoes?"

"If that's all, why can't we be in there?" Chris ignored the jest.

"Doctor patient privilege I suppose."

They fell silent, the thought's they've kept quite slowly coming back to the surface. Leon wrinkled his nose, not wanting to think on how hard Emma fought them as they escaped, but the thought crawling into his mind. She'd wanted to stay… Had they lost her completely in the year and a half of her captivity? She didn't talk much about it, not wanting to talk about whatever Wesker put her through, which they respected. Being a captive inflicted many wounds that would never heal, but echoes of doubt rang loudly, as they watched her new behaviors. Yes, she was still motherly, completely restoking Chris's locker with fresh and neatly folded clothes. Cleaning his apartment, while making it perfectly clear she was disappointed in the mess, but there were things, behaviors they couldn't place.

She stared off into space now, leaving for hours on end, until someone drew her back to the room. Instead of being the bubbly extrovert, she now would rather listen than talk, unless it meant filler conversation. Their thoughts were interrupted, when the therapist's door opened. Emma standing at the jam, a look of pure concentration touching her face. Seeing the boys, jolt to their feet, when her eyes locked with theirs managed to pull a bright smile on her face. Per protocol, Emma went to the front desk, to set up another appointment, being that the doctor hadn't cleared her for duties, yet. Both Leon and Chris approached the doctor, questions dancing through their eyes.

"I can't tell you anything, aside from she's not cleared for duty, I've sent my explanation to her superiors." Thea sighed, lightly touching her neck. "I suggest, Emma not be left alone for a while. She'll need normal socialization to get back on track." She paused, when Emma walked over. "Hi Emma, dear, when am I going to see you again?"

"Next week," Emma hummed, eyeing the three. "You guys ready?"

"Of course, kid." Chris smiled, gripping her shoulder, and drawing her into him. "Thanks doc, we'll see you next week."

"I'll see you later."

Once they were tucked safely into the truck, Chris took a moment to look at Emma with a hard glance. He hated that she moved back into her place, days after she got back, and that she was distancing herself from them. He'd heard of this before, some people who suffer great trauma's find it hard to interact with others, in fear of exposing themselves too much. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, till his knuckles turned white, before pulling into the shoulder of the road. It was now or never, and she was not going to win this argument.

"You can't live in your apartment anymore." Chris murmured, throwing the gear into park.

"It's my home." She shot back incredulously. "You can't just up root me, those buildings were one of the few I could afford anyways."

"You'll move in with Leon, or me, but you will not stay in that home." Chris's eyes darkened into a glare. "It's unsafe, Wesker could easily find you again."

"He isn't looking for me," Emma, half shouted, as the wintery sting of tears brimmed her lids. "If, he was, he would have found me by now. I am not going to let him take away the one place that's mine."

Both Leon and Chris sighed, knowing she wasn't going to budge on this argument. Maybe Chris was just a little overzealous when it came to his ultimatum, but it did come out of a place of love. Leon hummed, knowing that telling her what to do wasn't going to the way they'll convince her. Neither of the men were going to like what Leon was going to suggest, but it would be for the best. Emma needed to feel free and independent, not captive by those she loved. Wesker had done something brilliant to convince her, he wasn't the bad guy in all of this. So maybe it was a good idea to take a page from his own book.

"Well, one of us will move in with you." Leon said. "Just for the time being, until you're cleared for work again."

A hostile growl left Chris, almost as if telling Leon to stay out of it, but he too was given a seat at the table of decisions. Leon sent his companion a glance that said let-me-deal-with-this, before his arm draped around her shoulders. An ambiguous look touched Emma's features, as she took in what Leon had to say. She nodded, still unsure of how living with one of the two men was going to end. Chris was indeed a slob, which drove Emma nutty, and there is still some tension when Leon is left alone with her.

"I'm willing to risk it," she chuckled, glancing back to Chris.

"Fine kid, but I'll be moving in first." He sighed, starting the truck and pulled back onto the road. "You are a brat you know that?"

"I may have been told that, a few times in my life."

The rest of the drive consisted of talk radio, and Emma's humming. Neither male spoke, knowing that once they did, things may blow up into an argument. There was a sense of tenseness echoing in the cabin of the truck, as they approached the small apartment building. Before you could say "Hong Kong Fuey" Emma rushed from the truck and towards the stairs leading to her home.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Chris grunted, punching Leon's shoulder, just a little too hard to be friendly.

"She needs her space," Leon murmured, as his fingers messaged the tender skin. "If we make her comfortable, she'll be ready to talk sooner."

* * *

"Good morning Emma," Thea's cheerful voiced call from her office door. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better, everything seems less frigid." Emma responded back, as she walked into the room.

"I hear Chris moved in with you," Thea paused, eyeing Emma's reaction.

Almost instantly Emma's features dropped into pout, as her eyes rolled so far back into her head, she could probably see her own brain. It was difficult adjusting to Chris's constant presence in such a small apartment. There was one guest room, which only had space for two twin beds, a nightstand, and whatever could fit in the closet. Chris constantly complaining about how small her bed was, or how little room there was for such a large man, it was tiresome at best. Thankfully Leon moved in two nights ago, changing the dynamic while Chris was away.

"Yeah, Chris and Leon are altering weeks." Emma breathed, her fingers running through her bangs. "Right now, I'm with Leon. Chris is a major pain in the butt." She started, already feeling the bubble of annoyance coming out. "All he does is complain 'your bed is too small,' or 'how did you expect me to stay in this coffin of a room?' I was on the verge of killing him in his sleep!"

"You must truly love him," Thea hummed, jotting notes down. "My brother moved in with me over the summer, terrible idea." She paused, seeing worry etch into Emma's features. "Let's talk about your parent's recent visit, they left yesterday morning yes? How was it seeing them?"

"It was…." Emma paused, finally taking the time to analyze her feelings. "Great?"

Truthfully, it was stressfully agonizing, watching as her parents poked and prodded for the little girl they had before the kidnapping. It was infuriating, that when they finally managed to see the brokenness, that they tried to coddle her. Telling her everything is going to be alright, that talking it out was going to fix everything. Emma was talking it out, with Thea, and nothing seemed to change. She wanted to go back, repair whatever relationship she had with Wesker, so that she could feel the flood of passion again. Now, don't get her wrong, Leon was great! The man any woman could dream of, but he wasn't as nearly as passionate as Wesker.

"IF, that is true, that is wonderful." Thea hummed, as she settled her pen onto her knee. "Many of my other patience said that it was stressful, infuriating, awkward, one even said it was the bringer of shame."

Emma shifted in her seat, it wasn't fair, none of this was fair. She should be able to brush off the questions with a simple white lie. Her fingers curled into the white lace of her shirt, as she looked at anything but Thea.

"They weren't expecting me." Emma finally sighed, her fingers tightening into a fist. "They wanted to see their Emma, not me."

"What do you mean by that?" Thea prompted, again picking up her pen.

"It doesn't take a genius to see I've changed." Sarcasm dancing freely through her words. "I miss my captor, I know I shouldn't, I know that he is a monster, but I miss him. I miss him!"

There was a long silence, the momentousness of Emma's words finally hitting her like freight train. A war breaking out from under her skin, logical versus emotional responses battling it out, hidden from anyone who bothered to look. Emma licked her lips, a meager distraction from the millions of thoughts and images flashing through her mind. How she used to be, a girl who was carefree and kind. The way Wesker touched her when no one was paying attention. Chris and Leon during the summers, as the three watched the sunset at the beach. How his fingers always slid down her back only to rest at her lower back. Christmas at her place. The smell of him.

"Emma, are you alright?" Thea asked, watching a tear bubbled from Emma's eyes.

"It terrifies me that I'll never see him again," Emma hummed, looking to her fingers. "And in return, I'm terrified that, that terrifies me."

* * *

 **Guidelines:** As always, we must follow Fanfiction guidelines, which means nothing that can put myself in danger, so no asking about my birth name and address. Anything else is fair game. Ask me about my writing cycles, inspiration, pets names, you got it. This is not limited to just this series, or series I've posted up, you can ask about future ideas and so on.

 **Submissions and Acceptance:** Now, you will have a week after the Final Chapter -Which will be titles Albert Wesker- is posted to send in your questions. These questions MUST be sent to me by Private Messaging (PM), I don't want tons of questions in the reviews, lest we make an interesting impression on new readers. As I receive your inquiries, I will have a document saved onto the desktop of my computer and write down the question and I'll answer it soon after in the document. I expect some questions will be the same, so for those I'll only be answering that question once. I'll take up to 50 questions at the most, so please don't hesitate to have multiple questions in one PM. Though if you do have multiple questions in one message, please number them.

 **Series Poll:** I will have a list of five match series at the end of the "End Cap Chapter." These will be a handful of ideas where I already have a plot laid out. Some will already be started, some just ideas, and some almost completed. It will be up to you, as readers, to tell me which two I'll be posting next. With each pairing, I will have the Title and a brief summery under, so you can make a well-rounded decision. Below is an example of what it will look like. For two weeks after the End Cap Chapter is posted, I will be accepting your poll choices, again through PM and the poll I'll be embedding to my profile, and from there I'll start working/posting the new series.

Example:

1\. The Flash/Legends of Tomorrow:

Leonard Snart x Original Character

Cold Hearted

Summary: After a terrible car accident Vanessa wakes up in the hospital, with an unfamiliar man sitting at her bed side. He kindly introduces himself as Leonard Snart, telling her he found her passed out in her car. Being good friends with Berry Allan farther complicates things when she finds out that Mr. Snart isn't the man she thought he was, and that her best friend is the Flash. How will she keep her relationship with both the fastest man on earth, and the coldest man?


	15. Chapter 15: Albert Wesker

Chapter 15: Albert Wesker

* * *

Announcements: There it is, the ending of the series! Can I say that it's the best I've ever written? Maybe, but it's the most excited I've been for a plot for a while. Thank you everyone for following the story of Emma Singh, I hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I. Given some time, I'll probably start looking through the chapters and edit them, but for now this is done. I apologize, to those of you who might hate the ending, but it's the only way things could have ended, has been since the beginning. As always enjoy.

* * *

Wesker paced the length of his office, his mind too occupied with Emma's capture -or rather recapture. He'd thought his mind was playing tricks on him, that moment just before he'd left her bedroom, after they'd had sex for the first time her eyes flashed gold. Hopeful wishing, he'd thought it. But there was no doubt when Leon and Chris took her away from him, her eyes flashed dangerously. Though this line of thought confused him, she hadn't been exposed to the virus, not by any of the doctors or himself. So how did she fuse with it so perfectly? The door opened and closed, drawing his attention back to the real world.

"Ms. O'Connor," he hummed, only minor annoyance touching his voice, as he stepped away from the window.

"She's gone, with all the information she's been exposed to." The redhaired woman hummed, amused with this predicament they found themselves in. "What's your plan now?'

"I'll find her and bring her back."

"She should be put down, like the dog she is!" Mira's voice echoed angrily. "You didn't listen to me then, so listen to me now. She WILL tell them EVERYTHING, and she WILL BETRAY you EVERY chance she gets. Kill her now, or lose your support from my Umbrella branch."

Her voice underlined the importance of what she was saying, as she crossed the room. Wesker said nothing, watching as Mira leaned across his desk, her long wine-colored hair falling over her shoulders. It was rare to find her hair curled and hanging, instead of pulled up. She was trying to entice him, play with him, to get what she wanted, something they both knew wouldn't work. His eyes flashed a dark red, before a shocked yelp echoed through the halls.

* * *

It's the first day on the job, and Emma was nervous, almost as nervous as when she just started and worried she'd get someone killed on day one. Her fingers played with the slight creases in her polo-shirt as her eyes took in her appearance. The bruises were long gone, leaving the smooth sun kissed flesh one even tone. There were very few evident scars left from her time in Umbrella, but the mental scars persisted. Thea only gave Emma permission to work again -for only half of the day, and no important jobs- because without anything to do, Emma started reverting into a jumpy creature. In her notes, Thea mentions this may be a way that helped Wesker get to Emma.

"Ready, or do you need a few more days?" Chris asked, leaning against the bedroom door jam.

Emma smiled, looking into the mirror, he was wearing his nice Khaki pants with forest green shirt. Chris often called his "lucky clothes," since they always managed to stay safe. If she wanted to get to work on time she'd have to leave in ten, fifteen, minutes. There was a feeling of uncertainty floating silently in the room, though Emma portrayed her old self, Chris knew she still wasn't ready for such a high stress job.

"Why the Lucky clothes?" Emma chuckled, her nose slightly wrinkling. "Is there something I don't know about your day?"

"No, I'm wearing these in honor of your return." Chris smiled, his body pushing from the wall.

Her smile faltered, as flashes of both her kidnapping and rescue danced around in her mind. Both Thea and herself, worked hard on distinguishing when and how Wesker got her to be so compliant. It was hard digging through the torturous parts of her captivity, little things like the way the knuckles of his fist fit so perfectly between her ribs, or how sweet words congratulated her on doing a good job, plagued her dreams. Thea called it conditioning, something akin to how we raise children and train animals, but to an extreme. Near death experiences being the punishments, and extravagant gifts to reward. There was no doubt that was how Umbrella's men and women stayed loyal.

Stockholm Syndrome, that's what Emma was suffering from, that's what her training should have nipped in the bud. One of Thea's many theories, was that Emma is a person so used to pleasing others, that even with her years of training she was still so very susceptible to the syndrome. Emma's assignment for the week, was to live for herself, rather than others, even if it meant saying no to others, a concept Thea imagined was difficult for her patient.

"I am happy to be home." She breathed, as her fingers played with her sleeves. "It's just so hard readjusting to everything."

Tears bubbled to the rim of her eyes, as she spoke- hiccups intruding on some of her words. Like the brother to her he was, Chris crossed the room and pulling her deeply into his chest. His chin resting against the top of her head, as he shushed her words. It was hard for them both, he hated the constant battle in her eyes, and she hated that she was keeping so much from him.

"Ch-Chris," she hiccupped, pulling away from him. "I love him so much, but I also fear and hate him."

"I know," Chris hummed into her scalp. "It's only a part of your condition. He did this to you."

Chris had the sense that there was something between Emma and Wesker, even if it was one sided, he saw it when they walked in on them. His fingers spun a tress of her bangs, until her breathing went back to normal. They were going to be late, but he wasn't going to be the one to tell her that, she needed to express her fears right now. This was the first time she had truly opened to him since coming back, usually she just avoided the conversation. When Leon got back, Chris needed to thank him for suggesting they cater to Emma's needs, instead of telling her no.

"Ready?" He asked, when she slumped into his body.

"I'm scared." She breathed, resting her cheek against his chest.

"Why? We're all family and friends."

"But I'm the traitor who lived. I was with Wesker for eighteen months Chris. Everyone probably thinks I'm behind all those terror attacks."

"No one thinks that." Chris smiled, pulling her an arm's length away. "We were worried about you, and **_EVERYONE_** was relieved when we got you back. No one see's you as a traitor."

"I wasn't behind the attacks," Emma sighed, locking her eyes on his. "I didn't know it happened, until I came back."

"Emma, I know." He half laughed. "I think you need a few more days, before returning back to work."

"No…no, I need something to do, rather than clean and re-stalk your lockers."

"Fine, let's go."

The smell of lemon floor cleaner met them at the front door. New protocol required employees to have name keycards, which unlocked any door that met your clearance level. Emma's was still in the process of being made, so Chris used his tag to let them in. In the foyer stood all the navigational technicians and many of the men Emma had the pleasure of working with. Smiles instantly greeting her, before a rush of 'welcome backs' and 'we've missed yous' blended together. Chris's large hand planted itself onto her shoulder, his way of saying I'm-here-for-you. She didn't talk much, mostly taking in the familiar sights and smells, as other told her about the past eighteen months.

"Ok everyone, I think it's time to start working." Reed hummed, from the glass balcony. "Leon, Brent, and Hazel, you are going to Germany for some information. It seems Wesker's at it again. Chris, you are going to South America for a bit, your partner will meet you at the compound." Reed paused, her eyes meeting Emma's. "Chris, you'll be working with their Navigational Technician, Emma please follow me."

No one moved at first, while the admiral's words slowly starting to sink in. More terror attacks, meant nothing good. Only Emma and the boys knew about the new strain of the virus, but no real information was provided. Her eyes darted to Chris and Leon, the two males looked at each other with slight annoyance. Who was going to stay with Emma while they were gone? They broke their locked gazes to look to the dark-haired woman they both cherished. Thea had mentioned weaning her from the vigilant companionship, but would them both up and leaving be too much? She half smiled at the men, before slowly making her way to her commanding officer.

"What are you waiting for?" Reed barked, causing everyone to jump into action.

With orders to start the other bustled around, frantically trying to get everything together before their partners deployed. Emma half smiled, making sure to doge anyone rushing up the stairs. Reed, having gotten Emma's attention, was already halfway to her newly mended door. This time there was no glass, just a wooden door, with her name engraved in gold on a black plate. Simple.

"Is everything alright?" Emma asked, closing the door behind her.

Dark strands of her bangs fluttered down, momentarily shielding the nervousness in her eyes. It was hard facing those around her, no matter what was said, Emma would always blame herself for the death of Benton as well as those terror attacks. If she'd been more vigilant, less content, stronger, this would have never happened. Silence hung in the air, as the realization dawned on her. This was all her fault. All the death and suffering of those she loved. Completely because she wasn't strong enough. She was weak, both emotionally and physically. The moment anything pressed her, she would break and do or say whatever asked of her.

"We're so happy you're back." Reed sighed, finally breaking Emma's toil. "But there is protocol, you will not be in charge of anyone's lives…. Not until you've been _fully_ cleared." The general lingered on the word fully, as if assessing Emma's ability to comprehend the situation.

"You will be charged with training our new recruits. Showing them around the compounds, introducing them to their co-workers, and making sure they know protocols."

"Understood," Emma hummed, her eyes locked onto the Persian rug.

Busy work, something to make sure she doesn't die of cabin fever, and yet nothing that she could sell back to Wesker, if they were still in contact. That is, only if Emma proved to be a larger threat than expected. Right now, she was here on trust alone. Trust that she was the same girl as before -if not just a little more broken. They were being careful, probably suspicious as to why she survived, and why Wesker let her go so easily. To tell you the truth, those questions also plagued her thoughts

"This is temporary." General Reed hummed, lightly touching Emma's hands.

"I know, I should study protocols, make sure nothing's changed in the last year and a half."

"That is a great idea," a bright smile touched the generals face. "You won't officially start your job until tomorrow afternoon. There will be six recruits, four navigational technicians and two men who will be working closely with your people. We've changed a few things with protocol, one main thing being that all foot soldiers have to have some nav-tech training." There was a moment of silence, before Emma nodded. "Now, for today, we think you should spend the day reacquainting with the compounds, protocols, and personnel."

"Will I be handing them maps in the beginning along with a binder holding our protocol?" Emma asked, thinking back to her first day here.

"Of course, all the supplies will be in your temporary office."

Emma glanced around the small room, unsure of how long she'd be there or even how often. They were opening another compound, this one being in Africa, to keep an eye on Umbrella movements, if they chose to return. Training those who would be stationed there was immensely important. And though they didn't see it as a life or death job, it very much was. Emma would be the foundation of this new camp, teaching everyone the basics of what needed to be done. It may be late, but she was determined to make up for the mistakes made during her captivity. For now, she would focus on getting the area clean, look through the boxes carelessly scattered about, and maybe after, then she'd go explore.

She was dirty, the whole room reeked of dust, as she separated boxes into burn boxes and those to save. The furniture was sparse, a decent size desk, three moderately comfortable chairs, two book shelves, and one large bay window. It wasn't like she was going to spend too much time here, but having a clean area to call her own was nice. Just as she dumped the last of the dust, dirt, and grime into the boxes, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Emma hummed, turning to face the messenger.

"You asked for new maps and such?" Mathew asked.

Two large boxes sat neatly next to the door, as Matt leaned against the door jam. Emma nodded, thanking him for printing off all new information. Sometime during her cleaning, she'd realized that all the information on the maps were old, and had to take a small detour to get it changed up. That's how she met Mathew, when she asked for more recent information. The maps they had, carelessly tossed across the small office, were over eight years old which left out the four new buildings the B.S.A.A had added. These new maps had all the new buildings, a list of bars, coffee houses, and restaurants that are nearby. Emma even managed to convince the company to provide a PDF as well as a physical copy of protocol.

"Thanks again for all your help." She half smiled, taking the top box.

"Are those the boxes that need to be burned?" he asked, pointing his chin to the right-hand corner.

"Yes, I need to look up burn days." She smiled, taking out a large stack of maps.

"I can do it now," he shrugged, shifting the other box towards her. "That way you can go and reacquaint yourself."

Emma lightly smiled at him, as she pulled out enough supplies for the six recruits. Did Chris and Leon get a crash course on being Nav-techs? Or were senior officers allowed to slip from the cracks? She wondered, turning to face her companion. Her eyes took in the strawberry blond hair and shockingly green eyes of his strong features. Once upon a time, she would have found him rather attractive, even played with the idea of asking him out to coffee once or twice. He returned her smile, taking the chance to see her, actually look at the weariness in her eyes.

"Uh, I know this is…. coming off a little strong…" he hummed, rubbing the back of his neck. "But would you want to get dinner tonight, get to know each other, maybe?"

"I don't have much to talk about." She breathed, shrugging. "I'm not much company anymore."

"We can talk about anything, I'll even talk to most if you want." He smiled, already hearing how pathetic he sounded. "I'm not going to pressure you. So how about this. I'll wait for you at the door after work, if you're here still, I'll know you want to go. If not, no hard feelings."

"Or, you tell me where we're going, and I'll just meet you there." She hummed, rolling her eyes. "Chris wants me to go out more anyways."

"Is Indian food alright?" he asked sheepishly.

"Perfectly."

"Have you been to Spicy Symphony?" He asked.

"A little pricy." She giggled. "Ask Leon, I'm a cheap date, how about Milon on 1st instead?"

"I'll see you at seven?"

Emma nodded ever so slightly, before smiling brighter at him. He was sweet. For the rest of the day, she walked around the new buildings, introducing herself to any new face. Things had certainly changed in her absence. ID cards, receptionists for each level and branch, armed guards everywhere. It was like a war had broken out, and she'd just woken up from a two-year coma. She hadn't expected the warm welcomes, especially when she'd revealed her name, but it was a nice.

"Emma?"

It was entertaining, running into Thea in the silvery halls of the East building's recreation halls. Concealing the light scowl and eye rolls, Emma turned around smiling at the woman who knew her intimately. Really, Emma loved that she had someone to confide in, without any judgment, but right now wasn't an ideal place to interact.

"How's is your first day at work?" she asked, pulling Emma into a hug. "As a friend, not a therapist."

"Nice, I needed work."

"Good, I'm very glad I ran into you." Thea hummed, drawing the dark-haired girl into a quiet room. "I…uh… have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning." She breathed awkwardly. "It was the only time they could fit me in… Would you be too apposed if we move your appointment to tomorrow at 2, instead of in the morning?"

Emma cocked her head to the side, eyeing her companion. With farther analysis, Emma could see the slight swell at the lower stomach, how Thea's breast seems to bubble a little more than usual, and the fresh tooth paste scent. It was three in the afternoon, who would have just brushed their teeth at this time? Unless they were going to the dentist soon…. Or they'd just thrown up. Either way, Emma wasn't going to stick her nose where it wasn't welcome. In another life, they would have been friends, but right now they had a doctor patient relationship. She didn't even know if Thea was married or dating anyone.

"Of course not. I start training recruits anyways." She smiled. "See you at two."

* * *

To be honest, she didn't know how to dress for this event. It wasn't a date, she knew that much, but did that mean that there was no need to dress to impress? She wondered. Milan wasn't fancy, not by any meaning of the word, instead it was a small restaurant filled with a comfortable air. It would be warm inside, despite the chilled air dancing outside, which swayed her into wearing a sky blue vintage pin-up sundress, with a tan frock with fur inlay.

"You look…. Spectacular." Matt breathed, finally arriving.

Emma cocked her brow, wondering why his words seemed so strained. "Thanks, let's get seated."

"I'll admit, I've never heard of this place." He hummed, opening the doors.

They were instantly enveloped by the smell of Indian spices and a touch of Jasmin incense. It felt like home. Heat lapped at her body, as she entered the building, waiting to be seated. Matt following close behind, as they followed the hostess to a chair.

"Most people pass this place every day, never walking in." Emma smiled, taking the aisle seat. "My mom discovered this place years ago. I'd come here all the time, when I was younger."

Conversation came easier for Matt, taking any indication of a response from Emma, as a segue to another dialog. They laughed often, genuinely enjoying each other's company. Even when there was food, he babbled on about family, some new tv show he'd discovered, anything that came to mind. It was nice, not having to talk about her disappearance or how she's doing. God did she hate that question. Her brows drew, at the sudden realization, he was making sure she wasn't home alone.

"Are okay?" he asked, taking note of the frown.

"Of course," she breathed, returning to her smiling form. "You know, you didn't have to do this." Her hand waved vaguely, as she watched his features carefully. "I have therapy tomorrow at two in the afternoon, not seven in the morning. Are you going to take me?"

"You figured it out," he chuckled under his breath. "Chris said you were a clever girl. What told you?"

"You avoided the conversation," she breathed taking a bite of her food. "Everyone has questions, if they knew that is, and there was no way you worked so closely to Chris that you didn't know." His sigh distracted her. "I always get, what was it like? Did he beat you? How did you survive it? You were just too good at avoiding the conversation, so obviously you were told to do so by Chris. Which means, he asked you to keep an eye on me."

"He did, but I would have approached you anyways... even if he hadn't" Matt smiled, lightly patting her hand. "You might not remember this, but you'd been a part of the reconnaissance mission that rescued me from a captive situation." He breathed, shakily. "Not that we should bond over similar traumas, but you'd been so kind, and patient with me."

Emma sat stunned, watching as he talked. She remembered the day he described, it was the one she thought of during her captivity. Comparing the two situations, wondering if she'd truly could call what she went through horrifying. He'd been more active on field back then, and she, still training for the high stress job of navigational technician. It was the first time she'd been on field, both Chris and Jill were tasked with rescuing a group leader, who'd gone M.I.A, months before. Jill was the one who suggested they have someone with mid-level medical skills, and that's how Emma was recruited.

They had just gotten behind enemy lines, not as smoothly as the two foot-soldiers wanted, but they'd arrived in one piece. Chris -as always- ran point, keeping Emma between the two. By cover of night, they slipped into and abandoned warehouse, where Mat sat. He was slumped over, his arms handcuffed around a pole as thick as Emma's waistline. At first, she'd thought he was dead, that they'd failed in his mission, but Chris pushed her forward. Matt looked so much like a corpse halfway decomposed, but had a faint pulse.

Her fingers pulled at his clothes, searching for any wounds that needed to be addressed right now. There were two deep gashes, where meat was exposed to the elements, both across his belly and both thoroughly infested with maggots. It took everything she had not to throw up. During that time, she'd been terribly squeamish, but that experience nipped that in the bud. Luckily the maggots kept what little rotting there was from spreading to his vitals. All she'd have to do is clean the area, disinfect it, and sew it up.

"Is he still alive?" Chris asked, as he and Jill searched the perimeter.

"Yes, but barely." Emma hummed, taking out supplies for his wounds. "There's no way he's walking out of here, though."

She got straight to work, taking care to be gentile. Numbing his sides, before scraping the bugs from the wounds and again before sewing him up. He'd woken up with a startle, as she worked. Chris almost instantly silencing Matt's terrified screams with his hands, muttering reassurances that all three were from the B.S.A.A. sent there to save him. He'd truly been through hell. She remembered thinking.

She sang to him while she worked, comforted him when hysteria took over, and during their escape she made sure to never leave his side. Hell, she even stepped in front of a gun for him, granted she saw Chris sneaking up on the threatening man, but she was willing to take the bullet for him none-the-least. Though, when they arrived back to the states, they didn't interact again, not until now.

Matt's light touch woke Emma from her memory, his soft smile telling her he knew where she went. The tips of his fingers pushing away the tears she'd unknowingly shed. Embarrassment touched her cheeks, as she shifted her eyes around the surrounding area. No one was looking at them, thankfully, but this was so unlike her. Crying in public, over a memory. God was she really that broken?

"None of that," he smiled, taking his hand back. "We don't want others thinking I just broke your heart."

She smiled, using the sleeve of her frock to wipe away tears. "S-sorry."

"No problem. In all seriousness, if you need to talk, to someone who understands the situation, don't hesitate to call on me." He breathed, carefully. "It's different, talking to a person who understands. Now, let's get you home. You have a busy day tomorrow."

* * *

"I didn't think they'd allow you to stay here." Wesker's voiced echoed in the darkness.

"Wesker?" Emma's voice piqued.

Her body pushed off the bed, the baby blue nightgown dancing down her curves as she moved. It was dark, but the small bits of light coming from her living room told her Wesker was near the bedroom door. Emma sighed, feeling as though this was right, having him here, while the others were on a mission. Threads of fear laced themselves into her overwhelmingly happy cloth, they were the last strands of the level-headed girl Wesker had taken over a year and a half ago. The baser instincts, telling her to run far away, leaving all behind for survival. Emma sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist, breathing his scent in deeply.

"How are you doing kitten?" he smiled, taking her into his arms.

"Better now," she hummed, tears slowly welling up. "Are you going to bring me back to the compound?"

Wesker hummed, not giving any answer before his large fingers pulled her to eye level, using her neck as a grip. Panic danced through Emma's body, her fingers clawing at his forearm, as the last few strands of sanity scrambled for directions on what to do. In the back of her mind, she was reminded of all the times he'd have her dangling precariously from the ground, her way of silently saying I-told-you-so. They stayed like that for a long moment, though for Emma it felt like hours, before he dropped her body. Her body crumbled to the ground, fingers hold her now bruised neck, and gasps sucking air before painfully choking it back out. Hot tears brimming the dark-haired woman's eyes, as reality sank back in.

"What have you told them kitten?" he asked, his voice lightening to a honey sweetness.

"Nothing particularly important." She whimpered, pushing herself back.

Wesker tilted his head to the side, watching as fear pulsed from her being. "I didn't ask if it was important," he breathed, taking a few steps forward. "I asked what you told them."

"No one has talked to me about my time with you, not until I've been cleared by a therapist." Emma blurted, splaying her hands out, begging for Wesker's forgiveness.

"Do you think you need therapy kitten?" he asked, caressing her cheek as he spoke.

"I-No."

Though Emma hand no idea whether she was improving, but she knew that she indeed needed the therapy sessions to iron out what was a healthy emotional response. There was no way she was going to tell him that, so instead she told him what he wanted to hear. Her storm cloud eyed fluttered to the floor, as Wesker analyzed her features for any signs of a lie. His lips lightly touching her forehead, different thoughts starting to present themselves when it came to discovery.

"You know I don't like it when you lie to me." His voiced wavered.

His fingers instantly dragged her back into the air as he spoke. There was the flash he waited so patiently for, her storm cloud eyes flashing a deep red color in her panic, as he held her up. Now armed with proof of his suspicions what was going to do? Did she even know about the beautiful gift bestowed upon her? He wondered, watching as her eyes slowly became bloodshot. With this free hand, Wesker lightly traced the lines of her lips, admiring the pale bluish purple they had become, before flickering his eyes back to hers. Dropping her once again to the ground, he watched as she coughed and gasped for air.

"What to do now?" He hummed, circling her like a predator.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he'd already decided on his course of action, and yet he loved playing with the sweet creature she was. Tears streamed down her face, a few sobs joining her gasps, it was just so beautiful, her pain. Wesker smiled, crouching down beside her. There was only one real way to find out how she got infected, he nodded finally making up his mind. Emma was the gift that kept on giving, and yet she's come to the end of her leash.

"Kitten?" he breathed, placing his hand at the back of her neck, ignoring the flinch he was meet with. "Are you ready to come home?"

Emma sighed, her stormy eyes meeting his shining red ones. A mixture of fear and excitement pulsed through her, one last warning from the few strings of sanity that remained again ignored. Wesker smiled, seeing the need to please him dancing freely in her eyes, no longer held back by caution. In the end, he won. He'd finally be able to break something in the nuisance that was Chris. His fingers tightened at the back of her neck, drawing her into his chest. Each taking a moment to breath the other deeply into their lungs.

"Take a deep breath my dear." He hummed, both hands now sliding to her shoulders. "You're going to need it."

He watched as her brows drew, asking the question she didn't have time to ask. His right hand pushed and held her into the wall, as his left tightly squeezed her neck. Terror danced through her being, hands wrapping around his strong fingers, clawing for air. Wesker straddled her legs, as he watched panic dance through her eyes, as the edges of her lips slowly go pail.

He'd done this enough to know blue was coming next. When his fingers tightened again, he was greeted with a rather loud popping noise. With her windpipe now broken, he didn't need to continue his grip, but he enjoyed the feeling of his flesh against hers. Feeling her pulse go thready, before stopping completely. By the time he was finished with her, Emma's face was a lightly blue color, her head lolled forward. Wesker sighed, running his fingers through her dark tresses, farther exposing the freshly made bruises around her neck.

"Good bye kitten," he purred, picking up an old polaroid she had.

Before leaving, Wesker neatly placed the four pictures he'd take onto the dining room table. A smile touching his lips, at the thought of Chris finding them.


	16. End Cap

End Cap

First of all, I want to thank all of you for reading _In Captivity_. This was such a fun, and truly difficult, series to write for me. I am so thankful for being able to share this with so many readers, and to have so much feedback from everyone. There are a few that I have special thank you's for though. My first special mention is to Mfable, who was my chief editor and stress reliever. Whenever I was stuck with what to say, or unsure of how I was portraying the actual Resident Evil characters, Mfable was there to give me a helping hand, and I would not be able to do this without him.

The next two -and final- special mentions have kept me going when I felt doubt in the story. Thank you so much Sofistinha and kilroyactual117. This fanfiction, received so much opposition, that I started doubting in my capability of finishing this series, and it is thanks to the both of your kind words and reassurances, that I could get through it all. Thank you all so much!

 **Announcements:** Due to the mass amounts of requests, I have decided to do an epilogue, where Chris discovers the polaroid's. This will be written during the polling assigned time. I will also use it to announce the next two stories, when Polling ends. As for those who want me to expand on, _In Captivity_ , there is a five-part series that I have been mulling over. Though, you may just want it to end where it is… if you wish to expand/read the series, let me know and I can/may post up the five chapters as a sequel.

 **Questions:**

As a writer, what would you choose as your mascot/avatar/spirit animal?

This question makes me giggle, because many people don't actually understand what or how a spirit animal is. During my teen years, I took part in helping others experience Native American culture, with one of my tribe's elders. My mascot, avatar, and spirit animals would be completely different. So here we go with my long-winded answers.

Mascot: I'd like to say either a Bear or Panther. Both being courageous animals, but they both have different meanings.

Avatar: I like the idea of a book being my avatar.

Spirit Animal: My spirit animal is a Coyote.

How many unposted and half-finished stories do you have?

I have so many unposted fanfictions, it's not even funny! I have handwritten ones, where I was in class and inspiration sparked -many unfinished but there. I have tons on three 63 gb zip drives, and I have so many locked away in my head. Will I post all of them? Probably not, some aren't going to be popular, others I've thought just should stay with me. The zip drive that In Captivity and Dark Knight were on, currently has 39 stories, four one shots, six challenges, and three requests saved onto it.

What kind of research do you do, and how long do you spend researching before beginning a book?

It depends on how much I already know about the subject. Being that I was once a psych major, I relatively had an idea of what Stockholm Syndrome looked like. As for Wesker's personality, I've played enough Resident Evil to understand him, as well as, my psychology class assignment to analyze/diagnose the villains of our favorite video game.

Assuming it's on a subject I don't know well, and happens to be a huge part of the story, I do enough studying that I can understand the basic mechanics of everything. Then I start writing the story, whenever I need more detailed portions, I do a more detailed search for what I need. I prefer to get research from books at the library, though sometimes it's not possible to spend hours there. In those rare cases, I opt to using the internet, and then later reaffirm what I've looked at with books.

Do you view writing as a kind of spiritual practice?

Sort of, if that's an acceptable answer. I view write as a way of release. It releases strong emotions, stress, a heavy heart, it's my way of becoming at piece again.

How many hours a day do you write?

I don't consciously sit down and say I'm going to spend x number of hours of writing, but I'll estimate at least two a day. Instead what I do is, during the evenings I'll sit down and star writing. I try to add at least one sentence to every story I have started. This usually helps with writer's block.

How do you select the names of your characters?

Aha, don't get mad. So, what I do is I determine the character ethnicity first, then I write down a few personality traits. Afterwards, I google ethnicity names for example: Sanskrit Names. Then I search websites and pages of names, until something jumps out to me.

There are exceptions though, sometimes the name had significance to me, and on the rare occasion I choose the name to honor a fellow writer/friend/family member.

Do you read your stories reviews? How do you deal with bad or good ones?

Well first off, I don't allow anonymous reviews whether they are good or bad. My reasoning for this is, when I receive a bad review I like to talk to the person who made it. This way if it's something I can change or avoid, or even explain I can. Because of that, I don't allow anonymous negative reviews, and since I don't allow the negative I don't allow the positive.

I simply thank those who comment, when they are good. I appreciate all reviews, and when I'm in a rut, I like to glance at the goods ones. That usually does the trick.

Ok, so bad reviews. It honestly depends on who's saying what. I normally like to message the person so that we can talk about the problems they are having with my stories. Now I've only encountered one person where I've gotten defensive, that's due to the fact that said persons continuous dismissals, despite of my answers, as well as their having a hard time catching subtle messages in the story. Does that mean I don't respect their opinion? No, of course not, I'll just have to take a day or two to get back to them for a neutral response.

Do you hide any secrets in your books that only a few people will find?

Personal secrets, or character secrets? I'm going to answer both. So as from personal secrets, yes. Many of my characters have some form of me in them. My personality varies depending on mood, people I'm around, and what's going on in a situation. In, In Captivity, I share much of the versatility in personality and motherly qualities that Emma has portrayed.

This slightly steps on the toes of another question, but in my story, Dark Knight, there's an underlying theme of loss. Yes, it's a romance, but the actually story is about loss and how certain people take it. Mercedes is me, during times of loss. I started writing the story in high school, as a way of coping with my best friend's suicide and my grandmothers diagnosis of Alzheimer's. I later ended it during my years of college, which was after the loss of my grandmother.

What was your hardest scene to write?

I'm no stranger to violence, I love a good horror movie and action movie, but I found writing the torture scenes difficult. That's why I'd start it off, but kind of let it fade into the darkness, as it progresses into a more violent scene. Though the end of, In Captivity, was just a little more violent, I felt the need to show more of what's was going on.

What is your favorite childhood book?

I'd have to say my favorite childhood book would be _The Giving Tree,_ written and illustrated by Shel Silverstien. I think it's an important lesson and such a heartbreaking story.

What is the most difficult part of your artistic process?

Writers block, I understand that at the end of it, the story is going to be wonderful, but I find it so frustrating, not being able to write what I'm imagining.

If you had to do something differently as a child or teenager to become a better writer as an adult, what would you do?

So, growing up I was an avid reader, but when I hit my teen years a lot happened. In response of having to take care of my grandmother, work, school, and such I had to take time away from reading. I would change how many extraarticular activities I chose to participate in, so stay an avid reader.

Do you believe in writer's block?

Um…. I believe that it's an evil beast, sworn to destroy the art of writing. Just kidding, I do believe that it happens, but I think it's for some reason. Often when I experience writers block, it's because I'm more consumed with getting the chapter out. In return, writers block slows me down, but also offers different ways the story could go.

What is your work schedule like when you're writing?

Well, I do school and work during the mornings and afternoons. So, throughout the day, I have hordes of paper and a pen with me, for when inspiration hits, I can jot down the basic idea, and continue working. When I get home, I like to spend an active hour or two with the family, which means dinner at the table with no cellphones, and actively spending time with everyone before bed. Once everyone is asleep, I cuddle my dog, and start adding to my writing.

What would you say is your interesting writing quirk?

I'm going to be cheap and say, the fact that I obsess over what I'm writing.

When did you write your first story and how old were you?

I was twelve when I first wrote something. It wasn't a fanfiction, it was a small excerpt that my therapist asked me to write. Personally, I have a hard time expressing myself emotionally to others, so during a particularly hard time in my life I went to a therapist, who suggested that I start writing.

What do you like to do when you're not writing?

Sleep…. I also like the spend time with my friends and family, but mostly sleep. I also play D&D twice a week.

What do you think makes a good story?

Well, I tend to read everything I can get my hands on, but I'm partial to Romance Novels right now. In every book, I've fallen utterly in love with, I have found that they have an underlying tone of romance. Mostly the story is about a conflict that needs to be solved, or a mystery. There's something that captivates me, and transports me to another world.

As a child, what did you want to do when you grew up?

Well I bounced between three ideas.

Doctor

Author

Teacher

Were there alternate endings you considered?

Not for _In Captivity_ or _Dark Knight_ , for those two stories, I felt also though it couldn't end anyway else. There are plenty of stories where I wrestle with how it should end, but not for those two.

Who are your favorite authors?

Oh gosh, I'm going to only list my top five favorites, in no particular order, cause that list would get damn huge. My list for fanfiction writers is pretty long as well.

 **Authors**

 **Fanfiction Authors**

 **Ann Rice**

 **SavannahRenae Fanfiction**

 **Patricia Briggs**

 **500daysofCharlieRae Fanfiction**

 **Jane austin**

 **Paige Elise Hale Fanfiction**

 **J.R. Ward**

 **EternalLamb Archive of Our Own**

 **Laurell k. hamilton**

Indiprincess Archive of Our Own

Do you remember the first story you ever read, and the impact it had on you?

Again, _The Giving Tree,_ was the first book I read by myself. Many of those who've I talked to about this book, often describe it as sad, but I never saw it as that. The tree gave everything it could, to help others around them. That tree touched so many lives, improving them throughout its life time. It's a beautiful story about selflessness, that tree got more from life than the people who only took. From that story, and my grandmothers story, I strive to be selfless.

Do you remember the first story you ever wrote?

I do. It took up one fifth of college ruled paper, and was written in black ink. I was in the height of my depression, after my best friend committed suicide, and after my first attempt. My therapist asked me to write out my feelings. The story was dark, it was about the release of pain through blood. Right now, it's framed and hanging in front of my desk at home. I look at it every day, to remind myself that I survived worse.

How did you come up with the idea for In Captivity?

Well I was majoring in psychology at the time, and our final assignment was to choose a villain from a list of Video Games, Movies, and Books. From there we were supposed to study the character's behaviors -movements, speaking, ect- and diagnosed them. Wesker happened to be the character I chose. I spent the whole semester playing games, looking at screen writes, and all that good stuff. I got an A, and message saying that I was very studious in my work, picking up on things few other noticed.

During that time, I had developed an infatuation with his behavior, often imagining scenarios and how he'd react to such things. Once the assignment was done, I decided to scour the internet, for fanfictions, to satisfy the beast. Most fanfictions consisted of him already being in love with a person, or you know usual romance. Don't get me wrong, I am a huge romance lover, but it didn't feel just right. So, I thought that instead of actual love, he'd string a person along…. But why? Information. That's how I developed Emma, she's the perfect personality to develop Stockholm Syndrome, and that's how _In Captivity_ was born.

When you develop characters do you already know who they are before you begin writing or do you let them develop as you go?

It's a little bit of both really. By the time I start writing I have a general idea of who the person is. I know their genealogy for at least ten generations. I already know what their hopes and dreams are, I know their strengths and weakness. I have a general idea of who they are, what they do for a living, what their relationships are with others. But as I write, their personalities truly come out. Snarky comments, body language, those things form as I'm writing. Everything I know about this fictional person, becomes an actual person on paper, instead of a thought.

Tell us about your writing process and the way you brainstorm story ideas.

Oh no, this question. I knew it was going to come up, but I still haven't planned a suitable answer! So, I suppose this will have to do, I have two types of inspirations, Fanfiction and then Original stories. They both generally are the same but there are glaring differences.

They begin with a spark. Something sparks my attention, drawing me into an obsession. Not the unhealthy kind, but the kind where your just curious to learn more. For Fanfictions, it's often I notice something interesting. Maybe it's something no one else thought about, or maybe it's something that I see an interesting proposition.

After the Initial spark, and the obsession comes, different scenarios flash in my mind periodically. That is until one idea or scene sticks, overpowering the others and submitting them into the background of my mind. Depending on what's going on, I slowly develop a plot and original character. Now I don't like when others follow the exact story line, I feel like there's little talent in doing that. So personally, I like to make up my own plot, that touches and interacts the movie/game/book plot. That way there are familiar scenes and yet much of it is new and exciting.

Finally, it ends with my writing. Now this truly isn't the end, because as I write, things change the plot may even go in a completely different way than I originally planned, now that the characters personalities are an active part of the story.

Where is your favorite place to write?

I know this is lame, but I love to sit in my living room. Here's why, there's an old brick fireplace in the center of the room, beside there is a small loveseat, where I sit and my dog curls up beside me. Though she' hard to snuggle with while I'm writing, it's so worth that alone time. I wait till everyone else is asleep, and I'll spend a few hours typing before going off to bed.

How has your environment & upbringing colored your writing?

There aren't many stories with strong women of color main character, at least not when I was a kid. So, I feel the need to always have a woman of color as the main character, but I also don't want to alienate those who aren't. I combat directing my writing to one group by always choosing a different ethnicity for each character, but also by not singularly expressing that this woman is black or Hispanic. I hint at what the characters ethnicity is, so that most people will read through it, but those looking for it see it.

Describe what your ideal writing space looks like.

Haha, ok this answer comes from what I think would inspire me the most. My ideal writing environment would be deep in the mountains of Alaska. Somewhere, where not many people visit, or would go. A wooden cabin, where my office was a giant sunroom where the two walls facing the wilderness were glass, so I could watch the rain and snow fall. My desk would be made of oak, and placed so I could see out both windows, my back to the door. The other two walls of my office would be nothing but books. Placed neatly on my desk, would be a mug of hot chocolate, my computer, a picture of my husband and children in the corner.

A fire dancing in the fireplace, keeping the rest of the house warm, from the bitter cold coming from my office. Somewhere in the distance my children would be playing with the family dog, and my husband in the kitchen making dinner... or dessert, since he's the backer and I'm the chef.

What Do you do with your stories when you're done with them?

Well, every fanfiction that I have posted up is taken from my zip drive. But because I'm a little horder, I print each page off, so that I can keep a hard copy archived in my house. Nostalgia I guess.

Why did you choose to write in your particular field or genre? If you write more than one, how do you balance them?

I like the idea of Fanfiction writing because, well the way I see it is, it's a way of adding a new perspective to a prewritten story. I personally don't like following stories plot lines exactly, but many of my fanfictions do touch the plot lines a bit, all the while having it's own story. Now for, _In Captivity,_ I noticed that there were gaps in time between each video game and movie of Resident Evil, so I posed what I thought happened during that time. Since _In Captivity_ , had the potential of being far too heavy of a subject matter, I had Alexia Ashford in for comic relief, so I did mess a little bit with a few things.

Now, I right romance, because it's my guilty pleasure. I read tons of romantic novels, whenever I'm alone. I also find that they are just a little easier to write than mysteries and such. Only because if a character's personality and such swerve a different way than expected I don't have to freak out too much about the new direction. With my stories, I often find that I have multiple plots planned, due to my characters actions.

I do, however, write other genres. How do I balance them? Well I usually have an Idea of how I want things to go/end, and from there I do a brief outline of what I want and such.

These are three questions that were posted in my reviews, that I thought were important to answer.

Who is this Emma girl? Why should we care for her (the readers)?

This question is hard for me to answer, mostly because I'll have to answer it two ways. Please bear with me, because I'm going to answer this from the prospective of me as a reader, and then me as a writer, because those are two separate people.

Me as a reader: I read everything, but that was bound to happen as a kid whose mother is librarian. I have read books where I had no connection to the main character, in fact there are books where I've read a six-book series, and I wished horrible things on the main character, but as I said I made it through an entire series. That's because I read for the story, a good story will keep me coming back for more, but also -and the most importantly- is that I believe we all have a different connection to the main character.

I see it as, we all read a book/story through the views of our experiences, and as I said in chapter 1, Emma wasn't going to be someone most people could relate to. If you have never been in an abusive relationship you won't understand some of the actions Emma took. For example, how many people truly understand why at the end, her entire being was telling her not to go back to him, but she does it anyways? I personally don't, but my mother went through an abusive relationship with my fathers, I did have a point of reference. I will never have the same connection to a main character, the way you will, that is just how it is at the end of the day. My experiences are vastly different from yours.

Me as a writer: I still think that you as a reader have a different relationship with the main character, based from your personal experiences, personality, and views of the world. So instead of trying to manipulate Emma into something everyone can relate to, I put things that the readers can do so. Such as, everyone's felt fear, happiness, and confusion when it comes to another, those are moments where I knew most could relate to. I pose this question to you, what is/was your relationship with Emma?

Why did Wesker want to kidnap her?

I'm hoping everyone can see the answer now that the stories over, but Emma had knowledge that was necessary to progress the Umbrella corporation's goals, as stated in Chapter 9, and some hinted to in Chapter 3. I've read adult fiction book since I was twelve, meaning that I'm fairly used to the story slowly answering the important questions of who, when, what, where, why, and how. For the first couple chapters, I focused on developing the setting and Emma's personality, so that you as the reader could find something to care about. These three questions were posed on Chapter 1, when I barely had the sixth chapter posted up.

Why is Wesker OOC?

I personally didn't see Wesker as out of character, and neither did the five-other people I check in with to try and keep him as in character as possible. I'm sorry that you did. I got this story idea during my college psychology class assignment, where my teacher had us analyze our favorite video game villains…. If they were on the list. So, I did tons of research, yes, I did manipulate his personality a bit, since we never saw Wesker in love.

Series Polls:

These are a handful of ideas where I already have a plot laid out. Some will already be started, some just ideas, and some almost completed. It is up to you, as readers, to tell me which one I'll be posting next. I wanted to have a variety of stories on here, so none of them are Resident Evil characters, or characters from Durararar. If you do not like the choices I've laid out before you, I will accept a character suggestion. With each pairing, I will have the Title and a brief summery under, so you can make a well-rounded decision. I will be accepting your poll choices for two weeks, again only through PM/Polls.

Bates Motel:

Dylan Massett x Original Character

Death of A Family Member

Being in the drug business is a dangerous job, but with the help of his friend Ethan, Dylan is managing things rather well. Ethan's sister a young woman with heart issues, meets the sandy blond man when her brother invites him over, sparking an instant friendship. When her older brother passes away, Dylan offers to watch over her. Will their relationship flourish into a beautiful flower, or crash and burn?

Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens:

Kylo Ren x Original Character x General Hux

The Cook

Joline, a young chef on the rise, can never resist a request from her childhood friend Armitage Hux, General of the _Finalizer_. When he asks her to take over as the head chef for the higher-ranking officers, she's exposed to a world of chaos. Kylo Ren's temper tantrums, Phasma's constant need to be right, Hux's need to protect Joline, the Resistance, and so much more, how is a girl supposed to figure out what she wants for her future?

The Flash:

Barry Allen x Original Character

Blind Date

Rogue a librarian in Starling City, was more than happy to help Felicity, her friend, with a blind double date. Though it was only a blind date for the quite woman, and it was only with the fastest man on earth! Her quiet life quickly crashes into the Arrow Flash superhero realm of existence, leaving some wreckage in its wake.

Prometheus:

David 8 x Original Character

Personal Engineer

This isn't normal, she tells herself pacing through the quiet halls as her mind flashes back to David. The exceptional engineer, assigned to make sure David functions to the best of his capability during the trip to the Engineers, can't keep her mind from wandering to dangerous places when he's around. Would it hurt to succumb to darkness when the very earth seems to want to kill those on the ships?

Containment:

Jake Riley x Original Character

Control

A mass breakout of an unknown virus prompts a city-wide quarantine. Meanwhile in a different part of the world, Jayani, a CDC specialist, is called back home to aid in the rush to finding any sort of cure. Predominantly an outspoken, by the books person, Jayani forces the hand of Sabine by entering the Cordon. Being Lex's friend, she insists on keeping both him and the CDC aware of what's going on. How will Jake react when seeing his Ex in her element? Or maybe the better question to ask is, how will Jake function whilst watching Jayani work in the environment that prompted their brake up?


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

Announcements: Thank you to everyone who voted over PM and the Polls! The next two series I'll be working on -after a short break- are *drum roll* Personal Engineer (David 8) and The Cool (Kylo Ren x Reader x General Hux). As Promised, here is the ending Chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Something wasn't right, Chris could physically feel that something was terribly wrong. Not in that, I left my toiletries at the hotel and I'm three hours in my flight to another place, kind of wrong. No this was more serious, though he couldn't put his finger on it. He'd been gone for a long while, close to two months now. Miles away from any sort of phone, computer, even mail carrier, but the moment he'd stepped foot from the military grade helicopter, he knew something was wrong, and that dampened his most cheery of moods. Both he and Sheva worked their asses off figuring out what the hell Wesker was up to, and their hard work bore fruit. Wesker was dead, not gone, but physically dead. After all, who the hell could survive a volcanic eruption? Certainly not the self-proclaimed god.

Hazel, bless her heart, greeted him on the tarmac talking about the latest communications they'd caught. Her voice almost instantly disappearing in the light buzzing in his ears. Chris didn't care, he didn't care about Umbrella right now, he didn't care that supposedly the blond bastard's death had sparked an internal civil war at Umbrella. None of that mattered, all Chris wanted to do was hear Emma's voice.

"I'm going home." He breathed, passing the locker room and approaching the doors. "I'll debrief tomorrow."

"B-But…"

"Goodnight Hazel." He growled out, slamming the glass door shut behind him.

Lazy songs danced through the cabin of his car, weighing his eye lids heavily. Even if he felt normally, and not like someone pissed in his cereal, Chris would go visit Emma. The best news had to be delivered to her right away, and in person, Wesker was dead. God knew it took everything he had not to sing that silly song from the Wizard of Oz, when it first dawned on him. Maybe that would snap her out of this funk she'd been trapped in. His eyes shot open, feeling himself drifting to sleep. Things needed to liven up a bit, lest he wrap his truck around a poll. His fingers messed with the radio station, searching for anything loud, fast, and preferably good. Though the mood he was in right now, anything would do.

Chris grunted, hearing the loud thrumming of some metal band. This would certainly keep him up, for the next ten minutes at the very least. Her apartment was dark, at least what he could see from the parking lot was. His eyes danced to the dashboard clock. 2:45 a.m. flashed at him, before he'd cut the ignition. There was a long moment, his body sitting comfortably into the cushioned seat. His eyes closing from exhaustion, as well as to assess the situation. Doom still weighing heavily on him, though much more so now that he was parked. The B.S.A.A. would have told him if there was something wrong with Emma. After all, they vowed to keep an eye on her during his absence, and that meant something…. Right?

"Fuck," he groaned pushing out of the car and stumbling to the stairs. "Maybe you're just tired, and want something to be wrong."

His tired words gave him no comfort, as he continued up the stairs. 'First lesson of the day, always trust your gut.' The wise words of his drill Sargent rang clearly though his mind. Chris nodded, as if the large man were there. Sleep when you can, another lesson learned during basic, tugged at the practical side of his mind. He'd sleep at least for an hour, and if the same feeling nagged at him, he would investigate it. The sharp sound of her door perked up his sense, as he walked in. Without much thought, he turned on the living room lights, before locking the door. Emma was going to fix that during his absence, or at least that's what she'd said she would do.

"Kid, it's me." He called out, loud enough so that if she woke up to the sound, she wouldn't freak out, but low enough so that he didn't wake her.

A beer sounded nice right about now, a night cap to an invigorating adventure. If Emma had been his navigational technician, the two of them would be sitting at the dining room table, talking about what they'd gone through. He couldn't wait to have her back working, not doing the silly busy body work, but actually working in the thick of it all again. He hummed, opening the fridge, the cool air licking at his face as he picked up the glass bottle. Something was gone in the fridge, and in another life, he would have cleaned it right then and there, but for now he'd leave it. The bottle hissed, the froth of the beer now tumbling out quicker than expected. He cursed, bringing the mouth of the bottle to his lips, and sucked enough out to stop the avalanche.

Man was Emma going to kill him. Simply stepping over the now wet floor, Chris quietly swore to mop the mess later. He collapsed heavily against one of the dining room chairs, before kicking off his shoes and placing his feet on the tabletop. Yet another pet peeve of Emma's come out in full throttle, as he sucked down more of the amber liquid. In his peripheral vision, Chris took notice of four square objects in the center of the table. Where they there when he left last time? He couldn't remember, but they kicked his gut feeling into over drive. It was quite possible for her to have taken pictures in the two or three months of his mission, but why weren't they in a photo album?

"What's this?' he questioned, sitting straight in the chair.

With his still damp fingers, Chris dragged the four photos towards him, not caring if he got figure prints on the gloss. His movement's halted in their tracks, his eyes taking in the dark subject. Emma was propped against her dresser and wall, neck hanging in a sickening manor. The flesh of her neck a purply blue, a tall tale sign of strangulation. Tears prickled his eyes, as they danced from grotesquely explicit picture to the next. Shutters of a sob left his lips, as his quivering figures brought the four photos forth. This was Wesker's doing, which brought blind rage to the foot solider. Yes, he'd killed Wesker, but that victory seemed empty now with sorrow sinking in. There was nothing he could do to avenge her death, leaving Chris alone and empty in her dining room.


End file.
